Scooby doo meets KISS Cat Man X OC The wolf girl
by destinycopley13
Summary: Alexis is a girl with extraordinary powers and abilities. What will happen when she meets the famous rock band KISS? What will happen when Alexis and KISS later meet the Scooby gang? Read on to find out. I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC DESRIPTION AND MAKING THIS STORY! OC is author note long author note.
1. Meeting Alexis

Scroll down for story and if you cant get the link to work go to my profile on quotev my name on there is the same as on here I have all the stories on here on there too and you can see the pictures without a link

Looks in picture: . /cryptids12-everything/images/a/a9/Jessica_Scooby_Doo_Camp_ /revision/latest?cb=20151113100740

Name: Alexis Cromwell

Nickname: Alex

Age: 21 years

Birthday: June 2nd

Weight: 125

Skin tone: Pale

Mate: None yet

Species: 9'16 wiccan and azure wolf( were wolf) on mother's side and full blooded azure wolf( were wolf) on father's side

Alexis's voice: Sabrina Carpenter

Alexis's singing voice: Sabrina Carpenter

Eye color: Violet

Hair color: Raven

Hair length: Half way down back

Looks: Picture

Instrument played in band: Guitar and Singer

Necklace: A cresent moon amulet that was given to me by mother and father and it was imbody with my parents power and strength and it glows a lot letting me know something is wrong and I never take it off

Perfume: Twisted peppermint always wears it

Usual Clothes( Punk Rock): cgi/set?id=183253074

Stage clothes(Rocker chic): cgi/set?id=183147277

Costume clothes(Costume): cgi/set?id=183255286

Date clothes( Date Wear): cgi/set?id=183254146

Alexis's theme song in human form: Would it Matter /videos/search?q=skillet%20would%20it%20matter%20fem...

Alexis and Cat man's theme song: Right here /results?search_query=nightcore+right+here

Powers: Has elemental powers and can summon wings along with being a wiccan and being able to change into a solid white wolf with purple eyes or blood red eyes if pissed off that's the size of a horse with black swirls beside both eyes and a black bandana around neck covering necklace

Weapons: Is able to grow wolf claws and teeth, powers, and abilities and knowledge with being a wiccan

Hobbies: Loves to sing, taking walks, enjoys cooking, and likes drawing

Likes: Drawing, taking walks, and singing

Dislikes: Strongly dislikes those who judge others before getting to know them

Favorite animal: Fox

Favorite time of day: Night

Favorite season: Winter and Fall

Favorite food: Hamburgers

Favorite drink: Vanilla milkshake

Favorite kind of ice cream: Vanilla ice cream sundea with hot fudge

Favorite kind of cake: Chocalate cake with whippy icing

Favorite dessert: Peanut butter fudge

Favorite color: Green, grey, black, and white

Favorite smells: Peppermint and coconut

Favorite flower: Rose

Favorite place to be: Anywhere near trees

Favorite song: detriot rock city

Personality: Kind, very shy, motherly, very smart, extremely powerful, very protective, swift, agile, fast, deeply loyal, sweet, caring, down to earth, can be hot headed, doesn't trust easily, always leaps before thinking, graceful, beautiful, and is a night owl

Crush: Cat man

Best friends: Cat man and Space man

Friends: Cat man, Space man, Star child, Demon, Fred, Velma, Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby

Enemies: Anyone evil

Past: Pack was killed trying to protect me and mother forced me to leave so I would be safe

Wolf form

Looks in picture: albums/pp77/RussianWolfGirl/Wolf/moondrop_by_WolfLove_ ~c200

Nickname: Alex

Age: 2 years

Birthday: June 2nd

Weight: 115

Alexis's voice: Sabrina Carpenter

Eye color: Violet but turns blood red when pissed off

Looks: Picture white fur with silver and black swirls beside of eyes and is the size of a horse

Mate: None yet

Species: 9'16 wiccan and azure wolf( were wolf) on mother's side and full blooded azure wolf( were wolf) on father's side

Accessories: Wears a black banadana tied around neck and under bandana is cresent moon amulet

Alexis's theme song in wolf form: The red /watch?v=GGav0SBGGWc

Alexis and Cat man's theme song: Right here /results?search_query=nightcore+right+here

Powers: Has elemental powers and can summon wings

Weapons: Teeth, claws, and powers

Hobbies: Loves to run, likes hunting, trains often, and taking walks

Likes: Taking walks, running, playing, and howling at the moon

Dislikes: Strongly dislikes those who judge others before getting to know them

Favorite animal: Fox

Favorite time of day: Night

Favorite season: Winter and Fall

Favorite food: Deer

Favorite drink: Water

Favorite color: Green, grey, black, and white

Favorite smells: Peppermint and coconut

Favorite flower: Rose

Favorite place to be: Anywhere near trees

Favorite song: detriot rock city

Personality: Kind, very shy, motherly, very smart, extremely powerful, very protective, swift, agile, fast, deeply loyal, sweet, caring, down to earth, can be hot headed, doesn't trust easily, always leaps before thinking, graceful, beautiful, and is a night owl

Crush: Cat man

Best friends: Cat man and Space man

Friends: Cat man, Space man, Star child, Demon, Fred, Velma, Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby

Enemies: Anyone evil

Past: Pack was killed trying to protect me and mother forced me to leave so I would be safe

(Beginning of story)

One night while Alexis is walking around a park ahe notices a boy with cat like make up and than starts feeling dizzy. Just as Alexis places her hand on her forehead she notices that the boy saw her and is comibg over. Alexis then collaspses on thd ground as the boy gets over to her.

"Hang on. I'll get you some help." The boy says right as Alexis passes out. After a couplw of hours of being passes out Alexis wakes up to find fiur boys staring at her including the one she saw before she passed out.

"Hey are you alright?" A boy with blue lightning like make up asks.

"Yes I think so. Who are you and where am I?" Alexis asks as she sits up.

"We are the famous rock n roll band KISS and you are in KISS world." A boy with black star like make up says.

"Now who are you?" A boy with black demon like make up asks.

"My name is Alexis." Alexis says.

"Well Alexis allow us to introduce ourselfs." The boy with the star like make up says.

"I am Star child the leader of the group." The boy with star like make up says.

"Hi I'm Space man." The boy with lightning like make up says.

"I'm Demon." The boy with demon like make up says bluntly.

"And I'm Cat man. I'm the one who brought you here when you passed." The boy with cat like make up says.

"So why did you pass out?" Star child asks.

"Lack of eating where I have no family or home. I pretty much fend for myself and I haven't had a lot of luck with finding food." Alexis says. Star child then pulls the boys into a group huddle. Alexis gets slightly nervous with them talking like they are. The boys then come back over to Alexis.

"We've decided you can stay with us." Star child says kindly.

"That is if you want. You dont have to if you don't want to." Cat man says.

"Are you sure I mean I don't want to be burden." Alexis says.

"Were sure besides what's one more person to look after." Star child says kindly. Alexis smiles.

"Alright." Alexis says. Cat man then walks up to Alexis.

"Would you like me to give you a tour of the park? And don't worry about something to eat there's plenty of places to eat through out the park." Cat man says kindly. Alexis smiles and follows Cat man out of the room. After showing Alexis around the park the two stop at a hamburger, milkshake, french fries, and ice cream stand and order six hamburgers to share, two small fries with katchup, and two vanilla milkshakes. After the two sit down and start eating Cat man notices Alexis's necklace.

"What a very beautiful necklace you have Alexis." Cat man says.

"Oh thank you it was my mother's and then before she died she gave it to me and said for me to never take it off." Alexis says.

"Hey have you ever tried a french frie dipped in a milkshake before?" Cat man asks curious. Alexis shakes her head no. Cat man then takes a french frie and dips it in his milkshake and hands the frie to Alexis.

"Here try one they tastes really good." Cat man says. Alexis eats the french frie.

"Wow you were right that does taste really good." Alexis says. Cat man smiles.

"So tell me a little about yourself." Cat man says.

"What would you like to know?" Alexis asks.

"Like what your favorite food, drink, color things like that." Cat man says.

"Well my most favorite color is green, my favorite food is hamburgers, my favorite drink is vanilla milkshakes, I love night time, and my favorite seasons are winter and fall." Alexis says.

"So what kind of things do you like to do for fun? Do you have any favorite songs?" Cat man asks.

"Well I love to draw, sing, and take walks. My favorite song is Detroit rock city. I love roses and I love the smell of peppermint." Alexis says.

"So you like to sing huh." Cat man says. Alexis nods.

" That's awsome." Cat man says.

"So when's your birthday? Is there anything else you are interested in?" Cat man asks.

"My birthday is June 2nd. My favorite kind of dessert is peanut butter fudge and my favorite kind of ice cream is vanilla ice cream sundea with hot fudge." Alexis says. Alexis and Cat man soon get finished eating and continue talking for a bit longer.

"I'll be back ok." Cat man says before getting up. Cat man soon comes back with two vanilla ice cream sundeas with hot fudge. Alexis smiles and chuckles slightly. The two then walk back while eating there ice cream and talking.


	2. Joining the band

After a couple of days of being with Cat man and the others Alexis decides to go for a walk and finish writing the song she was doing. After sitting down under a tree and getting half the song done Alexis starts singing the song unaware she was being watched.

"Wow. Your a really good singer." A voice says. Alexis screams and jumps up in a hurry scared half to death. Alexis looks to see Cat man and the boys standing there. The boys then start laughing making Alexis growl a bit because she knows they are chuckling at her.

"Men." Alexis thinks to herself as she then rolls her eyes and begins to walk off when Cat man grabs Alexis by the wrist making her stop in her tracks and turn around.

"Were sorry for laughing Alexis. But you got to admit it was kinda funny." Cat man says.

"Yea I guess your right it was a little funny." Alexis says chuckling a bit.

"We didn't know you wrote songs." Space man says.

"You sound really good." Cat man says. Alexis blushes slightly.

"Thank you and I made I made this song because of my mom she loved to sing and whenever I sing or write a song it makes me feel close to her." Alexis says.

"How would you like to join the band?" Star child asks making Alexis almost drop her pencil.

"Really? I mean I don't really think I'm all that good." Alexis says.

"Yea were sure besides you'll have lots of fun." Space man says.

"Yea sure alright I'd love to join the band." Alexis says.

"Since our next concerte is coming up in a couple days we'll introduce you to the public then ok. After we get done playing is when you'll come out." Star child says.

"If you want Alexis you can song the sing ur working on when you've been introduced." Cat man says politely.

"Um well one probably with that. I would sing it but its wrote as a duet I would need a partner." Alexis says.

"Not a problem I can sing it problem I can sing it with you." Cat man says. Alexis smiles.


	3. Nightmares

The next night after the boys have went to sleep Alexis finds herself with a nightmare kicking and whining in her sleep.

* Alexis's dream begins*

"Your weak." A black wolf says. Alexis growls.

"You'll always be a weakling." The black wolf says.

"No I won't I'm not weak!" Alexis yells at the wolf.

"They all died because of you." The black wolf says. Alexis whines.

"You ran and left them to die. Your the reason they are all dead." The black wolf says. Alexis whimpers.

"You'll never be like your mother and father. You are nothing but pure darkness." The wolf says.

"No! Your wrong I'm not that wolf I put it behind me and I will never go back to it." Alexis growls. The black wolf then starts laughing.

"You killed us all!" A female vouce says from behind Alexis. Alexis turns around to see her mother standing behind her.

"Mother?" Alexis asks as she begins to walk over.

"I'm not your mother anymore you traitor." The female wolf says.

"Do you honestly think that these boys will be any differeng from the others who kicked you out and abandoned you after finding out what you really were? You'll never feel love again." The female wolf says right before getting jumped by the black wolf. Alexis growls vicously and begins to run over until she realizes she can not move.

"Mom! No!" Alexis yells as she tries everything she can to move and get over where her mom and the black wolf are but efforts prove futile. Alexis watches her mother get killed and then drops down crying.

"What do you want from me?!" Alexis asks as she stands back up as the wolf walks back over to her.

"You can never escape your fate and who you truly are. Your a killer. A monster and traitor." The black wolf says right before tackling Alexis down making her yelp. The black wolf then growls vicously at Alexis.

* Alexis's dream over*

Alexis wakes up in a hurry panting and looking around.

"That nightmare again. Why?" Alexis asks herself as she gets up grabbing her song book and walks outside to a near by tree and sits down under it and begins working on her song unaware she woke someone up and they followed her outside.

"Whatcha doing up Alexis?" A voice asks startling Alexis. Alexis looks to see Cat man standing there. Alexis begins to cry making Cat man quickly come over and sit down beside Alexis.

"What's wrong?" Cat man asks putting an arm around Alexis trying to confort her.

"It's the nightmare I had before I came out here." Alexis says. Cat man then pulls Alexis into a hug and tries to calm her down.

"Shhhh. Its ok it was only a dream it's alright now." Cat man says. Alexis soon calms down.

"Hey uh since were gonna be introducing you to the public pretty soon want me to help you work on your song?" Cat man asks.

"Alright." Alexis says.

"Alright. Now let's get to work." Cat man says after he gets Alexis's song book and pencil from near the tree.


	4. Introducing Alexis to the public

Once getting ready Alexis and the boys meet back stage. Alexis takes a look at the huge crowd of people and backs away a bit only to bump into Cat man.

"Don't feel scared Alex. Besides I'll be out there with you ok so don't worry." Cat man says. Alexis nods still feeling a bit nervous. The announcer then announces for the boys to come out on stage.

"Well see ya when the song is over and Alexis don't worry the song you and Cat man worked on sounds amazing." Star child says. The boys then go on out.

"Show offs." Alexis says to herself. The guys then start playing. Alexis smiles watching Cat man playing on his drums.

 *** The guys song Detroit rock city begins(** link to song watch?v=18635I-x9WY **)***

 _I feel up tight on a Saturday night!_

 _It's nine o'clock, the radio's the only light!_

 _I hear my song, and pulls me through!_

 _It comes on strong, tells me what I got to do, I got to_

 _Get up! Everybody's gonna move their feet_

 _Get down! Everybody's gonna leave their seats_

 _You gonna lose your mind in Detroit Rock City_

 _Get up! Everybody's gonna move their feet_

 _Get down! Everybody's gonna leave their seats_

 _Getting late! I just can't wait_

 _Ten 0'clock! I know I gotta hit the road_

 _First I drink! Then I smoke_

 _Star the car and I try to make the midnight show!_

 _Get up! Everybody's gonna move their feet_

 _Get down! Everybody's gonna leave their seats_

 _Moving fast down 95!_

 _Hit top speed! But I'm still moving much too slow!_

 _I feel so good, I'm so alive!_

 _Hear my song playing on the radio, it goes-_

 _Get up! Everybody's gonna move their feet_

 _Get down! Everybody's gonna leave their seats_

 _You gotta lose your life in Detroit Rock City_

 _Twelve o'clock! I gotta rock_

 _There's a truck ahead! Lights are staring my eyes!_

 _Oh my god! No time turn!_

 _I gotta laugh' cause I know I'm gonna die! Why?_

 _Get up! Everybody's gonna move their feet_

 _Get down_

 _Get up! Everybody's gonna move their feet!_

 ***The guys song Detroit rock city ends***

"Alright we have special treat for you all tonight. Tonight we are introducing our new band member Alexis!" Star child says before he and the boys head back stage.

"You guys did awesome." Alexis says as the boys come back stage.

"You guys better be getting out there. And good luck." Star child says. Cat man and Alexis then walk out onto stage. Cat man then starts playing a guitar.

 ***Alexis and Cat man's song begin(** link to song /watch?v=VlGncSiARag **)***

* ** _Alexis_** **_singing_** ** _alone_** _*_

 _Rain_ _storm_ _over_ _the_ _ocean_

 _Sunshine_ _under_ _the_ _rain_

 _Clouds_ _rise_ _up_ _from_ _the_ _water_

 _Nature's_ _endless_ _chain_

 _The_ _world_ _keeps_ _on_ _spinning_ _fro_ _m_ _day_ _into_ _the_ _night_

Fro _m_ _season_ _to_ _season_

 _From_ _darkness_ _to_ _light_

 _*_ _ **Alexis**_ _**and**_ _**Cat**_ _**man**_ _**singing**_ _**together**_ _ *****_

 _Our_ _lives_ _keep_ _evolving_ _through_ _hope_ _and_ _despair_

 _I_ _can_ _take_ _all_ _the_ _changes_ _knowing_ _your_ _the_ _re_

 _We're_ _like_ _the_ _rivers_ _that_ _join_ _at_ _the_ _sea_

 _Knowing_ _we'll_ _be_ _whole_

 _ *****_ _ **Alexis**_ _**singing**_ _**alone**_ _ *****_

 _It's_ _enough_ _for_ _me_

 _It's_ _enough_ _for_ _me_

 ***Alexis and Cat man's song end***

After the concert is over and they have all gotten some food to take back stage and eat Alexis sits on the couch and thinks to herself its time she told them they will find out eventually anyways so might as well fess up.

"Hey guys I have something that I need to tell you. Just please don't be mad and understand why I had to hide it." Alexis says catching the boys attention. Alexis then sets her plate of food down.

"Well here goes nothing." Alexis says right before shifting into a solid white wolf the size of a horse with wings, black swirls beside both eyes, and a black bandana around neck. Alexis quickly shifts back to human form.

"I'm also 9'16 wiccan on my mom's side of the family and I have elemental powers." Alexis says. The boys look at each other.

"Well since your willing to be honest about what and who you really are then I guess we should too." Star child says. Alexis gives a puzzled look until she sees the boys start glowing. First Star child pink then him demonstrating his ablities a bit. Next Space man glowing blue and then demonstrating his abilities a bit. Then Demon glowing red and demonstrating his abilities a bit. And lastly Cat man starts glowing green and then demonstrates his abilities a bit. Alexis smiles as they accept her for who she really is and then go back to eating.


	5. A evening alone with Cat man

One evening as Alexis drawing in her scetch book on the couch Cat man walks up to Alexis. Alexis notices Cat man and sits up as she puts her pencil and scetch book down.

"Hey Cat man." Alexis says.

"Feel like going for a walk together?" Cat man asks handing Alexis his hand. Alexis takes his hand as he helps her out of her spot on the couch.

"Any specific reason why you brought me out here?" Alexis asks curiously as they get further out in the park. Cat man looks at Alexis and chuckles slightly.

"You can say there is but it's a suprise for later ok." Cat man says. Alexis smiles then nods. The two then walk around the park for a while stoping everynow and then. When the two stop near a tree and some rose bushes Cat man goes over picks a single rose and gives it Alexis.

"For you my lady." Cat man says handing Alexis the rose.

"Why thank you casanova. Your very sweet." Alexis says taking the rose and gently kissing Cat man on the cheek. After walking around some more and stoping to eat they then stop at a ice cream stand. Once sitting down Alexis notices that Cat man is not eating his ice cream and also has been acting kind of strange since they left.

"Hey uh Alexis that suprise well your about to find out what it is." Cat man says.

"What is it Cat man?" Alexis asks.

"I was wondering if you would maybe like to be my girlfriend? The more I hang around you the more I fall for you." Cat man asks kindly. Alexis smiles then kisses Cat man on the lips and pulls away.

"I'd love to Cat man." Alexis says right before Cat man kisses Alexis back on the lips. The two then finish there ice cream and walk back happily holding hands never once breaking eye contact with each other.


	6. Romantic night alone together

The next night Cat man has Alexis come with him out on a night time walk alone. While out on the walk Alexis notices that Cat man is leading her around to his section of the park.

"Here let me carry you to where it is I'm wanting to take you also close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you that you can ok. Also promise me you'll do what I tell you to do with out questions asked ok." Cat man says as he starts glowing green. Alexis rolls her eyes playfully as Cat man picks her up bridal style.

"Alright and I promise." Alexis says as she wraps her arms around Cat man's neck and closes her eyes. After a little flight they land and Cat man stops glowing green. Cat man manages to open a door and walk in and close it then lock it.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Alexis asks keeping her eyes closed as Cat man puts her down on what feels to be a bed or couch.

"Yes you may open your eyes. Now lay back." Cat man says. Alexis opens her eyes realizing she is on a bed but lays back being a little puzzled by what Cat man's intentions are.

"Cat what are you planning?" Alexis asks as Cat man gets on top of Alexis.

"No questions remember." Cat man says before he kisses Alexis on the lips again while holding her hands pinned above her head with one hand while letting his free hand travel along Alexis often stopping in certain areas. Alexis warps her arms around Cat man's neck deepening the kiss. Cat man starts licking at Alexis's bottom lip begging her for entrance. Alexis keeps her mouth closed teasingly out of curiosity of what he would do and how he would react. Cat man starts glowing green again and his claws grow making Alexis feel a little nervous and curious and he then growls. Cat man then gently pokes Alexis in the side with one if his claws making Alexis gasp long enough for him to dart his tongue in her mouth. Alexis and Cat man fight for dominance ending up with Cat man as the winner. After the two kissing for about twenty five minutes they finally break apart gasping for air. Cat man then starts kissing and licking Alexis's neck as she combs her fingers through his hair and moans at his actions as he quickly finds a sweet spot and soon starts sucking, gently biting, and licking soon making a love mark on Alexis's neck. Soon getting tired of her neck Cat man goes down to Alexis's shirt and tugs gently trying not to rip or tear her shirt with his claws. Alexis chuckles slightly and nods.

"Just try and be gently with your claws ok." Alexis says noticing why he is glowing knowing that he is glowing and using his powers on purpose realizing he is wanting to do it this way.

"Only a fool would hurt such a gorgeous babe as you." Cat man purrs as he takes Alexis shirt off and maneuvers his way around to her back and unclips her black bra and drops it down to the floor. Alexis gasps and covers her chest with her arms. Cat man smiles and then takes Alexis wrists and moves her arms and pins them to her side to where she can't cover herself.

"Don't hide yourself from me you are beautiful and you always will be." Cat man says as he removes his gloves and then his shirt revealing his five pack build. Cat man then starts kissing and licking Alexis's breasts moving back and forth. Cat man starts to suck while his free hand kneed and pinch the other one. After foiling around with her chest Cat man moves his hands down to Alexis pants and takes them off her before taking off his own pants and boots leaving himself and her in nothing but their underwear. Cat man smiles and hooks his fingers in Alexis's underwear carefully not wanting to hurt her with his claws. Cat man looks at Alexis and waits for her to nod ok. Alexis nods nervously. And with that Cat man smiled and pulled Alexis's underwear off quickly and drop them into the floor then making his claws go away before plunging a finger into Alexis entrance making her cry out in pleasure soon having three fingers in her.

"You like this huh?" Cat man says a bit teasingly as he thrusts his fingers in and out of Alexis receiving moans from her with every thrust. Alexis snarls slightly showing that her wolf side is showing as her teeth are looking sharper than normal and her wolf claws are grown in.

"Hush up." Alexis says as Cat man removes his fingers and then lifts her legs up on his shoulders before sticking two fingers into Alexis rear end. Alexis moans as Cat man thrusts his fingers but quickly removes them and grows his claws again receiving a whine from Alexis. Cat man then removes his underwear and then gets up off the bed.

"Get up, turn around, and then bend over or get on all fours which ever is more comfortable for you." Cat man says. Alexis gets off the bed and gets on all fours knowing what Cat man is wanting to do. Cat man then positions himself.

"It hurt for a moment but it will go away." Cat man says knowing this way is going to hurt but knows the other way is going to hurt worse when he does it to her. Alexis nods and braces herself. Cat man then pushes himself into Alexis and slowly starts thrusting in and out of her soon picking up his speed receiving moans out of her as he hits her g spot multiple times soon cumming in her and pulling out. Alexis pants and is about to lay down when Cat man places a hand on her shoulder.

"We're not done yet. Get on my bed and spread your legs out ok." Cat man says. Alexis nods still panting but does as Cat man asked her to do. Cat man gets up on the bed and then gently and quickly thrusts into Alexis's entrance once he positions himself. Alexis cries out in pain. Alexis wraps her arms around Cat mans neck digging her claws into his skin trying to adjust. Cat man winces at the pain slightly from Alexis's claws but doesn't say anything know she is in pain. Once Alexis has adjusted Cat man starts thrusting in and out growling a little soon receiving moans from Alexis. Soon after the two cum and collapse on the bed. Cat man grabs the blankets and covers himself and Alexis in the blankets and the two fall asleep in each others presence.


	7. Meet the Scooby gang

Soon after receiving a mystery to solve in the park Alexis and the boys start looking for clues only to find a group of kids and a dog plus the park owner and chief of security.

"But don't you want the crowds to come back to the park?" A boy with blonde hair asks as Alexis and the boys walk up near them.

"Oh they'll come back." Star child says as he, the boys, and Alexis make an entrance using a confetti cannon.

"To see us." Star child says. Alexis rolls her eyes slightly while standing next to Cat man.

"Come on guys. Those special affects cost money. I told you. You can't use them every time you make an entrance." The KISS manager says sweeping up the confetti. Alexis rolls her eyes but jumps slightly as Cat man hugs Alexis from behind and then let's go. A girl with red hair then comes running over and wraps her arms around Space child's neck.

"Whoa. Wow. It's KISS!" A boy with light brown hair says.

"In the person!" A talking dog says.

"And in the flesh." The red head says.

"In the flesh is the same as in the person. So basically you just said the same thing twice." The boy with blonde hair says.

"You must be Alexis the new member of the band?" The light brown haired boy asks.

"That's correct." Alexis says leaning close to Cat man.

"How can we help little lady?" Star child asks.

"Actually were here to help you. We're mystery solvers." A darker red headed girl says walking up.

"That's funny so are we." Space man says.

"Wait your the ones they called for help?" The dark red headed head girl asks.

"Yea. They wanted the best. They got the best." Demon says.

"But like your a rock band." The light brown haired boy says.

"Every band needs a hobby." Cat man says.

"The Ascot Five would welcome our help." The blonde haired boy says.

"Well I guess were no Ascot Five. So scram." Demon says. Alexis and the guys then start laughing all but Star child.

"Yea well theme park mysteries happen to be our specialty." The blonde haired boy says. Alexis growls wishing they would be quite already.

"I wish that boy would hush. Besides its almost a losing battle to argue with Demon." Alexis says quietly to Cat man. Cat man nods. Star child then walks the around the kids and then back over.

"That's cute but we solve mysteries on a cosmic level." Space man says.

"What does that mean?" The girl with dark red hair asks.

"It means we don't need your help." Demon says.

"Now hold on guys." Star child says pulling Alexis and the guys into a group huddle.

"Let's not be hasty." Star child says.

"What?" Cat man asks.

"Come again." Alexis says.

"Really?" Space man asks.

"Not again." Demon says.

"You know how the eye sees everything. Well I just caught a glimpse of the future." Star child says.

"I bet that future is a red head." Demon says pointing to the red head.

"Hehe. You bet. I mean in way. Don't ask me how or why but I think were gonna need these kids to catch that witch." Star child says.

"Your kidding. There just humans." Space man says.

"Not even all of them." Cat man says.

"I know but the eye never lies." Star child says.

"I guess there ok." Space man says.

"If you think so Star child." Cat man says.

"Ugh. Alright I'll go along with whatever you guys think is right." Alexis says

"I do not like this." Demon says.

"On second thought we"ve decided you can help." Star child says.

"That's great. So I guess the first question is. Who is this witch everyone's talking about?" The red head says. Everyone then goes into the footage room to look at the footage. In the way the blonde haired boy introduces himself as Fred, the red haired girl introduces herself as Daphne, the darker red haired girl introduces herself as Velma, the brown haired boy introduces himself as Shaggy, and Shaggy introduces the talkong dog as Scooby doo.


	8. Kiss world park tour

Alexis watches quietly as the kids watch the video. As the witch comes on the screen more closely Shaggy and Scooby scream then run and hide in Delilah the secruity chief's locker.

"Obviously you've done this before." Demon says.

"Jeez those two can move quick." Cat man says.

"And I thought I was fast. Those two could probably give me a run for my money." Alexis says.

"No joke." Cat man says. Delilah then walks over to her locker.

"Get out of my locker." Delilah says opening her locker.

"But. It's so cozy." Shaggy says. Delilah then pulls Shaggy and Scooby out of her locker. Alexis watches as the witch breaks a guitar.

"It's like she's searching for something." Fred says.

"And I'm going to guess that something is a rock." Daphne says.

"Do you think you could show us around the park? I'd like to see some of the places where the witch has been." Velma asks. Alexis looks at Velma but rolls her eyes not necessarily wanting to trust the kids but trusts her friends decision no matter how crazy or questionable their decisions may be.

"No problem. Right fellas?" Star child asks.

"Count me out. The Demon needs to feed the beast." Demon says walking off.

"Did he say heh huh beast?" Shaggy asks a bit scared.

"He just means his stomach." Alexis says.

"Oh." Shaggy says chuckling.

"Well then my beast is growling too." Shaggy says holding his hands to his stomach.

"How about yours bud?" Shaggy asks.

"My beast is starving." Scooby says as his stomach growls.

"Like catch ya later. It's beast feedin time." Shaggy says as he and Scooby walk off.

"I'm ready for that tour now." Daphne says giggling as she wraps her arms around Star child's neck again.

"If by tour you mean begin the investigation." Fred says as Daphne let's go of Star child's neck.

"Let's hit it fellow mystery solvers." Star child says as they all walk out all but Cat man and Alexis.

"I guess we'll see ya out there." Cat man says as he uses a special affects confetti canon and he and Alexis vanish. Cat man, Alexis, and Demon soon rejoin up with the others all but Shaggy and Scooby.

"I have to say this is some amusment park." Daphne says.

"Thanks. We each including Alexis took section and designed it our selves." Star child says.

"There's my Rip Stone Barbecue. The hottest ride in the park." Demon says.

"My Electric Outage." Space man says.

"Don't forget my Whirling Wild Cats." Cat man says.

"What about my Hounds Of Love( it's basically like the tunnel of love but on both sides there will be beautiful lights, pairs of wolves, wolves howling, and your in a moon heart shaped boat floating down a river path of water)." Alexis says.

"And my Dynasty Star Ferris Wheel. Whoo." Star child says.

"What's that ride?" Velma asks pointing to a ride.

"That's our most wicked ride of all. The Destroyer." Demon says.

"But its closed to the public." Cat man says.

"Its need repairs but we can't get repairs on it because of the Crimson Witch." Alexis says.

"The Crimson Witch scared away repair men on it earlier tonight." Space man says.

"Looks pretty terrifying." Daphne says looking at the ride.

"Not if you were with me darlin." Star child says making Daphne blush.

"Oh brother." Fred says.

"Oh Fred." Velma says.

"I'm sorry Velma. But I can't compete with Star child." Fred says sadly.

"You don't need to. Remember underneath all that make up is just a regular guy who puts his pants on like everyone else." Velma says.

"Kiss costume change activate!" Star child says right as they all jump on to the stage( link to Alexis's costume cgi/set?id=183255286 ).

"Oh come on." Fred says.

"Relax Fred. I think this was all pre planned." Velma says.

"Your right. It was a dress rehersal for tonight's show. Good test run fellas." Shandi says.

"This isn't getting us anywhere. We need to be doing our own investigation." Demon says.

"Alright Demon I hear you." Star child says.

"Hey guys were going to take a break." Star child says. As Alexis and the guys start to walk off and investigate on their own she hears Shandi Strutter the bands head techi introduce herself.


	9. Scooby and Shaggy run into trouble

While walking around the outside a building Alexis hears Scooby and Shaggy screaming like they're in trouble.

"Hey guys I think Shaggy and Scooby just ran into the witch." Alexis says pointing to Shaggy and Scooby on a ride in trouble.

"Look its Kiss!" Shaggy shouts. Alexis then shifts into wolf form as the guys start glowing and they jump down to help. One at a time landing on the ground Alexis and the guys demonstrate their powers.

"Whoa Kiss is super hot!" Scooby says amazed. Space man then shoots lightning at the ride Scooby, Shaggy, and the Witch are on and stop it. The Crimson Witch then jumps into the air. Cat man and Alexis jump and try to attack the Witch only to have the attacks blocked by the Witch. Demon then breathes fire at the Witch getting it blocked as well. Star child then decides to try shooting a star beam from his special eye and knocks the Witch out of the air and onto the ground. Alexis growls viciously as she and the guys stand together watching the Witch stand back up.

"You'll never stop me." The Witch says as she disappears into red smoke. Alexis and the guys then fly off as Fred, Velma, and Daphne arrive to help a fainted Scooby and Shaggy.

"Let's head back and meet them at building." Star child says. They all then head back. Once they get close to the door Alexis shifts back to human form and the guys stop glowing before they head into the room to see Shaggy and Scooby passed out on medical beds.

"Poor Shaggy and Scooby. They're still out." Daphne says laying her hand on Scooby's forehead.

"Pardon me, Chip McGhoo. Kiss road band manager executive officer of merchandise. These Kiss smelling salts work twice as fast and there only $15.95." The band's manager Chip says holding a bottle of smelling salts. Daphne groans and hands chip some the money for the smelling salts then opens it near Scooby and Shaggy.

"Ugh. There still not coming around." Daphne says.

"Sorry no refunds." Chip says closing his wallet receiving a angry look from Daphne.

"I think I might have the solution. Try this churro I grab from the concession stand." Fred says pulling a churro out of a bag. Daphne takes the churro and holds it near Scooby and Shaggy waking them up quickly. Scooby and Shaggy quickly eat the churro.

"Hey man." Shaggy says smiling at Scooby.

"Hi Shaggy." Scooby says smiling at Shaggy.

"How do you feel?" Daphne asks.

"I feel like a couple more churros. How about you Scooby Doo?" Shaggy asks.

"Yeah. And donuts too." Scooby says.

"How about some Kiss cakes? Now with Space man sprinkles." Chip says. Alexis rolls her eyes wonder if Chip ever gives up where money is concerned.

"What happened?" Fred asks.

"Well first we got some ice cream. Which Scooby Doo licked away from me." Shaggy says a bit annoyed with Scooby.

"Mmm. Yummy yummy yummy." Scooby Doo says rubbing his stomach.

"And then there was this smell. And this stinky Witch. And all this running and music and spinning. And then and then uh." Shaggy says. Alexis wonders if they are alright as she stands beside Cat man.

"Like they saved us. Kiss and they're super powers." Shaggy says pointing at Alexis and the guys.

"That's right Kiss has super powers." Scooby says.

"Sounds like they spun around one too many times in those drums." Velma says.

"No. Like he shot eye beams." Shaggy says pointing towards Star child.

"He grew claws." Shaggy says pointing towards Cat man.

"Like she turned into a giant white wolf the size of a full grown horse with wings and then howled making ice shoot out of the ground around her." Shaggy says pointing at Alexis.

"He did lightning bolts." Shaggy says pointing at Space man.

"And he flew in and did the biggest fire ever." Shaggy says point to Demon.

"Thank you Mr. Demon." Scooby says giving Demon a slight hug.

"Beat it mutt before you dent my armor." Demon says making Scooby immediately get off.

"Yes sir, of course sir." Scooby says cowering down slightly before going back over to Shaggy.

"Shaggy your imagining things." Velma says.

"Well he didn't imagine the Witch that's for sure." Fred says.

"What should we do know?" Daphne asks.

"You must leave. Trust me Kiss these children are nothing but trouble. You think there allies, but in the end the only person they'll help is the Crimson Witch in her plans to bring total devastation on this world. They must go now or all is lost." The park fortune teller says. Fred, Daphne, and Velma then gasp and Scooby and Shaggy hide in Delilah's locker again.

"Guys you gotta stop doing this." Fred says opening the locker.

"If you want to speak further you know where to find me." The fortune teller says as she leaves.

"Who was that." Daphne asks.

"Chikara the physic." Star child says.

"She works at the park." Cat man says.

"She tells peoples fortunes." Space man says.

"Well she smells like mixture of patchouli and hobo." Velma says.

"She's actually very wise maybe someone should talk to her." Star child says.

"I'll go." Space man says pointing at himself as he takes a couple steps forward.

"Mind if I tag along? I find it odd that she knows so much about the Witch." Velma says. Space man and Velma then walk out.

"Some of us should go back to the drum ride and try to pick up the Witch's trail." Daphne says.

"I'll go with you. If you want." Star child says in a dreamy way.

"I want." Daphne says in a dreamy way.

"I'll go too." Fred says walking with Daphne and Star child.

"Dem, Alex, and Cat man. Keep an eye on Scooby and shaggy." Star child says as he walks out the door.

"I've got better things to do than babysit dogs and hippies. Hey you two have fun." Demon says right before using a confetti cannon and disappearing.

"These confetti bounds just aren't getting any cheaper." Chip says running over and sweeping up the confetti.

"Come on you two since your stuck with us." Cat man says as he and Alexis walk over to the door.

"Where are we going?" Shaggy asks.

"You'll see." Alexis as she, Cat man, Shaggy, and Scooby walk out the door.


	10. The rock

"I don't think I've worked this hard in like forever." Shaggy says tiredly as he and Scooby sit down.

"Me neither." Scooby says tiredly.

"Hey Mr. Cat man and Mrs. Alexis when do we get to eat?" Shaggy asks.

"After you've brought the Kiss monsters on stage." Cat man says sitting with Alexis up on the higher stage with Alexis and his drums and her guitar.

"M..m...monsters." Scooby says jumping into Shaggy's arms making them both scared.

"Yeah." Alexis says jumping down.

"Chip brought them over." Cat man says jumping down and landing beside Alexis.

"They're below us." Cat man says.

"Like where are the stairs man." Shaggy asks.

"Don't need em." Cat man says pressing a button on his drum sticks making the ends glow green and a plat form appear. Scooby and Shaggy get on the plat form and go down under the stage.

"Shouldn't one of us go with them?" Alexis asks.

"You want to babysit two chickens?" Cat man asks.

"Nope." Alexis says quickly.

"We'll be here if they need us." Cat man says.

"Sounds like they're at it again but seems they're friends already got to them." Alexis says hearing Velma.

"Come on let's head back and meet the others." Cat man says. Alexis nods and they head back. After arriving back with the others Alexis sits and listens as the kids talk about their suspects. Alexis then pays close attention to the kids after she hears them start talking about the rock she and the guys protect.

"Which seems to be Kiss's Detroit rock." Velma says.

"You mean the one they sing about in that song Detroit rock city. I always thought that stood for rock n roll." Shaggy says.

"Huh never thought of that. I guess that works too." Space man says as he, Alexis, and the guys walk up.

"Did you figure anything out?" Star child asks.

"Not yet but if we had that rock we might be able to set a trap." Daphne says.

"Then maybe it's time we hand over to you darlin." Star child says. After a little while Demon comes back with a black containment like case that the rock is in and sets in down on the table.

"I do not like this." Demon says.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Demon on this Star child are you sure about this?" Alexis asks.

"It's going to be fine." Star child says.

"How do you know?" Demon asks. Star child then points to his special eye.

"Oy." Demon says.

"Come on you two. If we don't stop the Witch tonight the park will go under." Cat man says.

"So let's rock these kids already." Space man says.

"Alright but I still have a bad feeling in my stomach about this." Alexis says giving in. Star child, Space man, Cat man, and Alexis then place one of their hands on a button on a side of the box.

"Ugh. Alright." Demon says placing his hand on a button on a side of the box. They then open the box to reveal a large black diamond.

"Jinkies it's a black diamond." Velma says.

"The largest in the world." Star child says.

"That explains why the Witch has turn this place upside down looking for it." Daphne says.

"So now it's just a matter of setting a trap." Fred says.

"Yeah. So like who's gonna be the bait?" Shaggy asks placing a hand on Scooby's head.

"You are." Everyone says but Scooby and Shaggy.

"Scoob how is it out of five ginormous super heroes you and I have to do the hard part?" Shaggy asks.

"Ugh. Just lucky I guess." Scooby says.

"Come on you can do it." Velma says.

"Yea. We can't lure her out. Put yourself in our shoes." Cat man says.

"You know what that just might help." Shaggy says. They all then get to work on the plan.


	11. The plan

Alexis watches Scooby and Shaggy with the guys up on a building as the kids are down hidden in a bush. Alexis watches a little nervously as the Witch appears and goes after Scooby and Shaggy wear they have the rock. The kids soon catch the Witch in a net only to the Witch get loose as soon as she is down and the Witch get the rock. Alexis then shifts to wolf form as the guys start to glow and they then jump down to help. Demon is the first to attack only to get his dire blocked he then lands besidr the kids. Cat man and Alexis then attack only to miss they then land on the ground. Alexis howls shooting ice at the Witch trying to attack again managing a hit but only knocks the Witch back a bit. The Witch then disappears in red smoke. Star then uses his eye beams to find the Witch soon finding her. The Space man then uses electricity to knock the Witch out of the sky and on the ground and the rock into Scooby's paws.

"Ding dong the Witch is down." Fred says. The Witch then gets up and makes a giant red weapon appear.

"Scratch that." Velma says.

"Here Shaggy." Scooby says handing the rock to Shaggy. The Witch then makes a giant slice in the air making what looks to be a tear in the universe. Everything then starts getting sucked into the hole in the universe. While fred tries to hang on to Daphne and Velma they can't hang on any more and they loose hold and then start getting sucked into the hole along with a Fred. Cat man then grabs Daphne by the wrist and holds onto her.

"Thanks." Daphne says as Star child holds onto Velma and Space man holds onto Fred. Alexis watches trying to figure out how dhe can help. The guys then loose they're grip in the ground they are standing on and start to get pulled in but Demon jumps in to help. Alexis jumps in using her wings to throw off thr current that sucking them in long enough for Demon to get the others but Scooby and Shaggy to safety.

"Like somebody help us!" Shaggy says as he, Scooby, and the rock get pulled in and the Witch goes in after them and the hole is closed up making everything in the air drop to the ground.

"Jeepers." Daphne says.

"What just happened?" Fred asks.

"The Crimson Witch tore a hole in the universe." Star child says.

"Activate The Dynasty Star portal." Demon says pointing towards the Ferris wheel.

"You mean the Ferris wheel." Velma says.

"It's actually a portal to the cosmic realm of Kissteria." Cat man says.

"Does she have to come?" Demon asks.

"Does your eye see the future?" Star child asks pointing to his special eye.

"Then lets rip this open." Demon says making his guitar and guitar pick appear then start playing. Space man then makes his guitar appear, then Star child makes his guitar appear, Alexis then shifts to human form as her guitar appears, and Cat man then makes his drums appear.

 ***Song I was made for lovin you( Link to song** video/a19wbGlocWuRpNWI5VG8/scooby-doo-and-kiss-rock-and-roll-mystery-i-was-made-for-lovin-you-hd **)***

 _Ooooh yeaah_

 _Do, do, do, do,  
do, do, do, do,  
do,  
do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
_

 _Do, do, do, do,  
do, do, do, do,  
do,  
do, do, do, do, do, do, do_

 _Tonight, I wanna  
give it all to you  
In the darkness_

 _There's so much  
I wanna do_

 _And tonight I  
Wanna lay it at  
Your feet_

 _'Cause girl, I was  
Made for you  
And girl, you were made for  
Me_

 _I was made for  
Lovin' you baby  
You were made for lovin' me_

 _And I can't get  
Enough of you  
Baby  
Can you get enough of me_

 _Tonight I wanna  
See it in your  
Eyes  
Feel the magic_

 _There's  
Something that  
Drives me wild  
And tonight were gonna  
Make it all come true_

 _"Cause girl, you  
Were made for  
me  
And girl, I was made for you_

 _I was made for  
Lovin' you baby  
You were made for lovin' me_

 _And I can't get  
Enough of you  
Baby  
Can you get enough of me  
_

 _I was made for  
Lovin' you baby  
You were made for lovin' me_

 _And I can't get  
Enough of you  
Baby  
Can you get enough of me_

 _Oh oh_

The Witch then gets ahold of the rock as the gang get Scooby and Shaggy.

"I have a rock!" The Witch says as she feels to Kissteria.

 ***End of song***

They all soon arrive at Kissteria.


	12. Kissteria

Once they arrive Alexis shifts to human form and walks closely beside Cat man feeling a bit frightened.

"Whoa. Where are we?" Shaggy asks as he and the kids climb down from the flying craft.

"It's like Kiss World but weirder. If that's possible." Fred says

"Seems like more special affects to me." Velma says as Fred walks over to Daphne.

"I don't know. It looks pretty real. I'm afraid." Daphne says as Fred puts a hand on her shoulder and she places a hand on his hand.

"Come on Daphne. Were still in the theme park. We've seen stranger things." Velma says.

"Come Scooby gang. We must seek the elder." Star child says as he, the guys, and Alexis start walking towards the buildings. While walking Alexis stays close to Cat man feeling a bit nervous about this place and that the elders may not like her for what she is and that she is helping protect the rock.

"These guys take the cake of strangeness." Shaggy says as he and the others start to follow. Before walking Shaggy switches back into his shoes.

"Happy feet again Scoob." Shaggy says.

"Doesn't smell like it to me." Scooby says walking by Shaggy. The group soon arrive at a huge building.

"Where is everyone?" Demon asks looking around. People then start gathering at the entrance of the building the last to arrive is some elders. Alexis notices a elderly women and realize she is the elder the guys told her about.

"That must be her." Shaggy says.

"The elder." Scooby says.

"She's certainly not the younger." Velma says.

"A shadow has fallen across Kissteria and your arrival only confirms the worst. The Crimson Witch has the rock." The elder says.

"I'm afraid so we lost her in the portal." Star child says.

"Then we have little time to act. Who are they and is that the girl you told us about?" The elder asks.

"This girl is a very loyal friend and powerful, brave, and loyal ally. She has been helping us protect the rock." Cat man says standing next to Alexis. The elder nods then looks at the kids.

"Now who are they?" The elder asks.

"Earth kids." Demon says.

"Are they worthy?" The elder asks.

"Meh." Demon says.

"Their hearts pure. Their spirits strong." Star child says.

"And their stomachs empty." Shaggy says.

"Yeah empty." Scooby says.

"Zip it." Demon says.

"You children should prepare yourself. If the Crimson Witch succeeds in releasing The Destroyer he will engulf your world in tyrant of darkness and evil." The elder says.

"I'm ready your majesty." Fred says with make up on.

"Fred is that make up?" Daphne asks surprised.

"It's a moon." Fred says walking up to the elder.

"Whoa. Who hit ya buddy?" Cat man asks. Alexis snickers a bit trying not to laugh.

"No one." Fred says.

"Looks like a black eye." Space man says.

"It's not." Fred says.

"Nice shiner." Demon says.

"It's a moon" Fred says.

"Please you seem like a nice boy go stand with your friends." The elder says. Fred then walks over to his friends.

"Fred are you trying to impress me?" Daphne asks crossing her arms.

"No it's just that well you've been hangin all over Star face." Fred says.

"Uh have not." Daphne says.

"Have so." Fred says.

"Have not." Daphne says.

"Have so." Fred says.

"Have not." Daphne growls.

"Guys. Guys. You've gotta stop this. If we're ever gonna stop this cosmic boon dongle and get back to solving the real mystery we need to act as a team. All of us." Velma says.

"Even these weirdo's." Velma says pointing to Alexis and the guys.

"The sarcastic girl speaks the truth. Only together will have the power and skills needed to defeat The destroyer." The elder says. They all then go and get back in the flying craft and head to where the Witch is going to release The Destroyer.


	13. The Destroyer is released

Alexis watches over the kids and her friends as she sits next to Cat man up on the higher stage where he is with his drums and her guitar on the flying craft.

"Star child do you mind if I ask where you get your super powers from?" Daphne asks.

"Rock and roll. It powers everything in Kissteria." Star child says.

"I don't know. Maybe I can find friends with normal interests." Velma says playing a couple cords on the base she is holding.

"Be careful with that base." Demon says.

"Because it's made of alien technology." Velma says.

"Because it costs more than your house." Demon says quickly making Velma shut up.

"Excuse me Mr. Demon. Is it rock and roll that roll that makes you breath?" Shaggy asks.

"No." Demon says.

"Then what does? Hot tamales?" Shaggy asks.

"No." Demon says.

"Hot peppers?" Scooby asks.

"No." Demon says.

"Chimichanga sauce?" Shaggy asks.

"No!" Demon yells blowing fire over Scooby and Shaggy's head. Alexis rolls her eyes annoyed.

"You might as well tell them Demon. Before get another grocery list." Cat man says.

"Yea besides there not gonna stop asking until you tell them." Alexis says. Demon growls.

"The secret to breathing fire is to swallow your fears." Demon says.

"Fears?" Scooby asks.

"Like I didn't know you could eat those." Shaggy says.

"Swallow them up. Hold them inside. And then force them out as demon fire." Demon says blowing fire.

"Talk your about your acid reflux." Velma says. Alexis then shifts to wolf form.

"There it is. The tome of The Destroyer." Star child says.

"And there's the Witch." Velma says. Alexis and the guys then fly over to the place where the rock has to be for it to release The Destroyer. The Witch stops in front Alexis and the guys.

"You shouldn't have brought them here Kiss. They will surely never leave Kissteria alive!" The Witch yells turning some human bird like stones red and alive. Alexis growls. The human bird like stones then go after the kids. The Witch then continues flying to where she was headed.

"I'll go after her myself! You guys stay and protect the kids." Star child says as he goes after the Witch.

"Oh great more babysitting." Demon says as he and the others go to help the kids. Alexis growls as she tackles down one of the two human bird like stones that were going after Fred and Daphne while Cat man gets the other. As Alexis takes down the stone human bird thing she notices the other stone creatures grabbed the kids but the others got it. While fighting Alexis follows Cat man as he goes to help Fred and Daphne. As Alexis finishes off a stone creature one jumps her and sends her flying at the ground making her scream in pain. Cat man looks to Alexis on the ground hurt.

"Hang on Alexis!" Cat man yells and jumps in and finishes off her attacker. Cat man helps Alexis up.

"Are you ok?" Cat man asks. Alexis nods.

"Let's stay focused on the task at hand." Alexis says as she hears the volcano explode. The stone creatures then try attacking again only to be completely destroyrd by Alexis and the guys before they run off to help star child finding the Witch beat him and is retreating to Earth. After getting Star child on solid ground they see the kids running up to see what happened.

"Nice job stopping the Witch." Demon says.

"I couldn't beat her on my own." Star child says.

"You know the elder said the only way to stop what evers happening here is with team work right?" Velma says.

"Right." Demon says.

"Really?" Velma asks.

"Yeah as much as I hate to admit it we need to work together." Demon says.

"Hey Star child said rock and roll powers everything here." Fred says.

"And it was music that created the rock of Kissteria in the first place." Daphne says.

"So if we create massive music." Space man says.

"Our kind of music." Demon says.

"We'll overload the destroyer." Star child says.

"So you guys just need to make too much rock and roll." Shaggy says.

"Too much rock and roll? Ain't no such thing." Cat man says.

"Look your Kiss. If anyone can make too much rock and roll it's you." Velma says.

"She does have a point after all we are the best rock band there is." Alexis says shifting to human form.

"Then we'll head back to Kiss World while you guys distract The Destroyer." Star child says.

"How'll we do that?" Daphne asks.

"With this." Star child says pressing some keys making the flying craft arrive at their location and a smaller flying craft arrive beside it. The kids and Star child walk up to the flying craft.

"Wow. Neat." Fred says

"We like to call it the Kiss craft." Star child says putting an arm around Fred.

"We have a van that we call the mystery machine." Fred says as Star child and the others start to glow and Alexis shifts to wolf form long enough to get on the bigger flying craft.

"That's cool Frank but were running out of time." Star child says he flys up to the bigger flying craft.

"It's Fred!" Fred yells as the bigger flying craft goes through the portal.


	14. Beat The Destroyer and Crimson Witch

Once getting back Alexis gets on stage with the guys as Demon informs Chip that they are there and to let the crowd in. Alexis and the guys soon start playing.

 *** The guys song Detroit rock city begins(** link to song watch?v=18635I-x... **)***

 _I feel up tight on a Saturday night!_

 _It's nine o'clock, the radio's the only light!_

 _I hear my song, and pulls me through!_

 _It comes on strong, tells me what I got to do, I got to_

 _Get up! Everybody's gonna move their feet_

 _Get down! Everybody's gonna leave their seats_

 _You gonna lose your mind in Detroit Rock City_

 _Get up! Everybody's gonna move their feet_

 _Get down! Everybody's gonna leave their seats_

 _Getting late! I just can't wait_

 _Ten 0'clock! I know I gotta hit the road_

 _First I drink! Then I smoke_

 _Start the car and I try to make the midnight show!_

 _Get up! Everybody's gonna move their feet_

 _Get down! Everybody's gonna leave their seats_

 _Moving fast down 95!_

 _Hit top speed! But I'm still moving much too slow!_

 _I feel so good, I'm so alive!_

 _Hear my song playing on the radio, it goes-_

 _Get up! Everybody's gonna move their feet_

 _Get down! Everybody's gonna leave their seats_

 _You gotta lose your life in Detroit Rock City_

 _Twelve o'clock! I gotta rock_

 _There's a truck ahead! Lights are staring my eyes!_

 _Oh my god! No time turn!_

 _I gotta laugh' cause I know I'm gonna die! Why?_

 _Get up! Everybody's gonna move their feet_

 _Get down_

 _Get up! Everybody's gonna move their feet!_

 ***The guys song Detroit rock city ends***

Once the song has ended Alexis and the guys they know the Destroyer is defeated for good and they then take the kids to some medical beds seeing as they are passes out after they come through the portal.

"Shaggy? Scooby? Are you awake?" Velma asks. Alexis looks at the kids and wonders if they remember or just think it's a dream.

"I think they're coming around." Fred says. Shaggy moans as he sits up.

"Like what happened?" Shaggy asks.

"Yeah what happened?" Scooby asks rubbing his forehead.

"You passed out." Fred says.

"I guess at some point we passed out and woke up here." Daphne says.

"We just got a report on the residue. It seems our Crimson Witch is more of a chemical Witch." Fred says holding a bag of a red substance.

"Her Witch haze is really a gas that messes with your senses and creates illusions." Daphne says.

"You mean to tell me?" Shaggy asks.

"It was all a figment of our imaginations." Velma says.

"Whoa. That's deep." Shaggy says.

"Yeah deep." Scooby says.

"But what about The Destroyer and the cosmic realm?" Shaggy asks.

"Yeah the cosmic realm?" Scooby asks.

"It never happened." Velma says.

"We all had what you call a mass hallucination." Fred says.

"Then who has the rock of Kissteria?" Shaggy asks.

"Yeah the rock of Kissteria?" Scooby asks.

"Dude seriously after everything I say." Shaggy says.

"Sorry Raggy." Scooby says.

"The Crimson Witch has it but not for long." Velma says. As the kids get the rock from out of a dark room Cat man and Alexis wait outside the room while the guys are inside with the kids.

"We figured out where she stashed it. If there's room for you two in here then there's certainly room for a black diamond." Fred says opening a locker and pulling out the black diamond.

"I think we should go in and help." Alexis says hearing a crash. Cat man nods and the two jump in and see the Wifch. The Witch stops seeing them and tries to fly past them but gets her gas dispensers pulled off by Cat man.

"Look she had gas dispensers in her cape." Cat man says.

"So that's where the mist came from." Alexis says. The Witch then tries to fly over top of Space man only to get her belt pulled off by Space man and then crashes into the ceiling.

"And here's the magnetic reupholster field belt she used for flying. Oooh Quest Research Laboratory. Good stuff." Space man says as the lights get turned on.

"All stolen from a previous employer." Star child says. The Witch then tries to jump and hit Star child but gets tangled up in the cords.

"Thanks Star child. Kiss has been on Witch watch ever since we passed out." Daphne says.

"So like who's the Witch?" Shaggy asks.

"I thought you'd have guessed when we opened her locker Shaggy." Velma says taking the mask of to reveal Delilah.

"She's Delilah Domino the head of security." Velma says. Alexis watches as Delilah gets taken away by police.


	15. Good bye for now Scooby gang

"Thanks for helping us keep the park open" cat man says.

"Yea thanks looks like we really did need your help after all." Alexis says standing next to Cat man and Space man.

"And thank you for letting us solve the mystery with you. It was interesting." Velma says.

"We couldn't have done it without you." Space man says.

"Yea I guess you kids are ok after all." Demon says.

"Thanks Mr. Demon. You'll always be the only Demon I'll ever like." Shaggy says.

"Yeah. Thanks Mr. Demon." Scooby says jumping into Demon's arms and lick Demon's face. Demon then licks Scooby's face.

"My pleasure." Demon says.

"And even though I'll always remain an Ascot Five man we wound up being pretty great partners." Fred says shaking hands with Star child.

"Thanks Scooby gang. You guys are welcome back to Kiss World anytime." Star child says. Star child then turns to Daphne.

"Until then I leave you with a kiss." Star child says right before pulling Daphne into a long kiss.

"You know I think she'd settle for a hand shake. Or an autograph. Hello?" Fred says. Star child and Daphne then stop kissing.

"Thank you. I mean your welcome." Daphne says a little dreamily before walking off with the others. While Alexis shifts to wolf form as the guys get ready to take the rock to the elder to keep safe she notices Scooby and Shaggy holding a churro.

"Hey guys." Alexis says looking over at Shaggy and Scooby. Demon then blows fire toasting the churro Shaggy is holding catching Scooby and Shaggy's attention quickly.

"Nice and toasty." Demon says.

"Thanks again guys." Star child says.

"Now we gotta get this rock back to the elder for safe keeping." Demon says. The guys then start glowing as they and Alexis burst into colorful light around the rock and take off in the air. Once hitting high above the clouds Alexis and the guys return to their previous forms before turning into light. While Alexis is holding the rock as she flies along side the guys she throws it to Cat man and Cat man throws it to Space man who throws it to Demon who finally throws it to Star child as they all go through the portal to Kissteria.


	16. Year later vacation at spooks island

Soon after arriving at their vacation destination and getting their stuff and room at a hotel they all change into their beach clothes and head to the beach.

"Well I don't know about you boys but I'm going to hit the waves." Alexis says holding her surf board.

"Alright be careful." Cat man says.

"Don't worry I always am." Alexis says before going surfing as the guys relax on the beach for a while. After surfing for a while and relaxing Alexis and the boys then head back to the hotel.


	17. Meeting the Scooby gang again

The next day while taking a walk along the beach with the guy Alexis soon starts to smell some familiar smells.

"Hey guys I smell something." Alexis says.

"It's a beach your going to smell different smells." Demon says blankly. Alexis growls at Demon and then rolls her eyes.

"Hold on guys Alexis might have something." Star child says.

"Well if you two are both getting something then I guess there is something up." Space man says.

"Follow me I'll follow the smell." Alexis says before starting to follow the smell. The guys then follow behind Alexis. After a little bit of walking Alexis and the guys then stop soon seeing some familiar faces. Alexis soon sees that it's the Scooby gang and smiles.

"Well look who it is." Cat man says as he and the guys catch up to Alexis.

"Hey Daphne!" Star child yells catching the Scooby gang's attention. The Scooby gang then comes over to Alexis and the guys.

"Like what are you guys doing here we thought you would probably be on a tour or something." Shaggy asks.

"Taking a vacation." Space man says.

"What are you guys doing here?" Star child asks.

"The same as you." Velma says. Space man smiles at Velma causing her to smile and get Alexis's attention.

"Hmm I wonder if Velma likes Space man back. Space man told me he likes her and it was kinda obvious to me by how he acted around Velma when we first met them." Alexis thinks to herself.

"Hey were going to the party they are having at the hotel tomorrow tonight you guys interested.?" Alexis asks kindly.

"Yea were going. How about we all go together and we can visit with each other." Velma says.

"That's fine with us." Star child says glancing at Daphne. They all then head to a food stand to get some lunch and get caught up.


	18. Another Mystery

After few days on the island the manager of the hotel on the island comes to the group asking for help and they choose to do it and the group split up to go investigate.

"Wow another mystery so soon too." Alexis says as she walks with Cat man through the woods.

"I know right." Cat man says.

"Its really good to see the kids again too." Alexis says.

"Yea." Cat man says.

"Lets head back were not finding anything out here." Alexis says getting bored with walking around.

"Wait what about that house over there?" Cat man asks pointing to a spooky looking house.

"Come on lets head into there maybe we'll find something." Alexis says as she walks toward a spooky looking house with Cat man.


	19. First clue

While walking through the house upon entering a room Alexis and Cat man run into the others.

"Fred. Alexis get back. We found this place. I call dibs on its clues." Daphne says as she comes in with Shaggy, Scooby, and Star child as Fred and Demon come in through a door.

"Demon and I've already found some clues." Fred says.

"What?" Daphne asks.

"Found some weird foot prints up here. Might be dangerous for you." Fred says.

"If anyone messes with me I'll just open up a can of 2000 year old Chinese woop ass on them." Daphne says as a statue puts its arm on Daphne's shoulder making her scream and jump into Star child's arms.

"Well hello darling." Star child says winking at Daphne as Velma then comes out of the statue laughing and Spaceman comes into the room. Daphne then gets mad seeing its only Velma.

"Velma!" Shaggy says as Demon then laughs slightly.

"What are you and Space man doing here?" Fred asks.

"This ride was closed due to dangerous construction. It's the most likely place to hatch an insidious plan. And I wanted to scare the putooty out of Daphne." Velma says.

"Well since we're all together. Let's split up and look for more clues. Daphne you and I-" Fred gets cut off by Velma.

"Typical." Velma says.

"What?" Fred asks.

"Oh nothing. I was always picked last for the teams." Velma says.

"Ok. Daphne and Demon exit through the entrance, Velma, Star child and I will enter through the exit there, Alexis and Cat man will go through that entrance there, and Shaggy, Scooby, and Space man do whatever you guys do." Fred says as they spit off and go there assigned places. As they walk through a hallway Alexis then hears something.

"Hey guys do you hear that?" Alexis asks.

"It sounds like something moving on a track." Cat man says a they then see one of the fun rides coming towards them with swords attached.

"Run!" Star child says as they take off running soon being trapped by a dead end.

"We're gonna die." Alexis says as the ride then stops. An alarm then goes off and the three then take of to go find the others quickly running into them.

"Hey Demon and I found a neat and scary clue." Daphne says.

"Us too. We think this is a brain washing facility for an evil colt." Velma says.

"Well maybe this is the secret relic thingy they worship." Daphne says.

"We're all gonna be relics if we don't get outta here man." Shaggy says as he sees shadows coming toward them.

"I got a plan." Fred says as they then hide as the people come into the room.

"Sir they found the damon ritus." One man says as one guy picks up another small guy.

"For your sake they better not have gone far. It is time to summon the big muchaos." One man says as the people leave the room.

"Like oh no." Shaggy whispers as he farts in front of a fire making a small blow up. Scooby then laughs as they then take off their disguises and head for the hotel.


	20. Monsters

Upon arriving back at the hotel the manger comes over.

"Ah Mystery Inc and Kiss you all seem rather cheery. Good news I hope." Mr. Mondavarious says.

"Mr. Mondavarious." Fred says.

"Yes." Mr. Mondavarious says.

"We have hit a clue smorgasbord." Fred says. Velma then shows Mr. Mondavarious the damon ritus.

"We have three suspects as to who's behind this evil hooty." Daphne says.

"N' Goo Tuana he believes your theme parks been built on enchanted ground." Velma says.

"The voodoo man who shroodly tricked me into going into the castle." Daphne says.

"And you." Fred says.

"Me?" Mr. Mondavarious asks.

"Alright gang lets split up. Meet back here in a half an hour. I'll interview employees to see if they've noticed anything odd." Fred says.

"I'm gonna get to work translating these inscriptions that Daphne and Demon found." Velma says.

"I'll go research colts on the net." Daphne says as she and Velma high five and walk off.

"I'm a suspect?" Mr. Mondavarious asks.

"Don't take it personally. It's mostly just because ya creep me out." Fred says.

"Oh I see." Mr. Mondavarious says as Fred walks off with Demon, Star child, and Space man.

*Time skip*

After going around trying to get some information Alexis and the others then hears Scooby yelling monsters and then hiding under a table. Alexis then sees Velma and Space man and then Shaggy and a girl called Mary Jane that Shaggy met on the plane ride over to the island come over to see what is up with Scooby.

"Scooby this is the most embarrassing thing you've done since you decide to clean your beans at Don Knot's Christmas party." Fred says. Scooby then laughs slightly and smiles.

"How many times do I have to tell you. There are no such thing as ghouls, ghosts, goblins, or monsters. Now listen up. There is absolutely absolutely no such thing as- monster!" Fred says as a monster then jumps through the window. Alexis then watches as the monsters then grab Fred, Velma, Star child, Demon, and Space man along with other people. Alexis, Mary Jane, Cat man, Daphne, and Shaggy then start running.

"Where's Scooby?" Daphne asks.

"I don't know but I hope he is ok." Shaggy says as Scooby then scoops everyone up onto a suit case carrier and starts heading towards a window and two monsters chase them.

"Scooby Doo!" Scooby howls.

"Thanks Scoob." Shaggy says.

"Scooby!" Everyone shouts as they then go through the window and then bounce off a tent roof and land safely. The monsters then try to follow but fail as Alexis and the others go hide.


	21. A plan

While hiding in giant pots Alexis and the others watch as the monsters drag people away.

"I have a sinking feeling these dudes aren't brain washed colt members." Shaggy says.

"Then what are they? What do they want with the college students? We need to follow them." Daphne says.

"Say what?" Shaggy asks giving Daphne the she is crazy look.

"So we can defeat the creatures and save Fred, Velma, Star child, Demon, and Space man." Daphne says.

"Daphne is right we have to help our friends." Cat man says.

"Well that's sort of like my plan which is get the heck out of here and let the creatures eat Fred, Velma, Star child, Demon, and Space man." Shaggy says.

"We cant turn our backs on our friends Shaggy." Cat man says.

"No way. Fred, Velma, Star child, Demon, and Space man always figured out everything. Now its our turn Shaggy. For the first time they're the damsels in distress not me." Daphne says as she then moves enough to knock the giant pot over with her in it. Alexis and the others then follow the creatures to some kind of tunnel.

"Ok I'm calling the for help." Mary Jane say as she pulls out her phone.

"No. No. I got this." Daphne says as the tunnel then closes.

"I don't got this." Daphne says as Mary Jane then calls for help.

"Hello sir we're on Spooky Island our friends were..uh..kidnapped we need someone here right away. Yes." Mary Jane says as she then hangs up her phone.

"They said for us to meet them at the pier." Mary Jane says.

"Let's go then." Daphne says as they then go straight to the pier.


	22. Possessed

After waiting all night for help to arrive Alexis notices that it has not arrived and everyone is asleep on the beach. Alexis then sees a beach ball wake Daphne up.

"Something messed up is happening." Daphne says as she notices things look nothing like they did last night.

"What is post guard here? Like what happened to the shattered windows and busted walls?" Shaggy asks as he and the others wake up.

"Yo red ball!" A blonde girl says as Daphne then throws her the ball.

"Let's go." Daphne says as everyone follows her.

"Anyone else think this is strange?" Shaggy asks.

"Yeah." Alexis says.

"Ok we need to split up." Daphne says as Shaggy and Scooby give her a you've gotta be kidding look.

"We still need to find Fred, Velma, Space man, Star child, and Demon." Daphne says.

"I'll go this way." Mary Jane says as she walks off.

"I'll go search around the hotel." Cat man says as he walks off.

"I'll go search the woods." Alexis says.

"And we'll go with you." Shaggy says as Scooby nods. Daphne then points the opposite direction saying no as Alexis shifts into wolf form and runs off to the woods. After a while of being split up Alexis runs into Demon and Space man.

"Space man! Demon! Are you both ok!? We saw you get dragged off by monsters." Alexis says as Demon then breaths fire at Alexis causing her to dodge and growl.

"What the hell you two!?" Alexis asks growling. Space man then grabs Alexis and throws her at a tree with a yelp. As Alexis is about to get up they both breath some weird green gas and knock Alexis unconscious.

*Timeskip*

After Alexis wakes up she realizes she isn't in her body and instead is in some kind of protoplasm form and sees Fred, Demon, Velma, and the rest of the gang all except for Scooby and Shaggy.


	23. Back to original form

Alexis and the others then hear Shaggy.

"Shaggy. Shaggy." Velma says as Shaggy comes over to the place holding Alexis and the others.

"Velma." Shaggy says as he waves at Velma.

"I'll save you." Shaggy says as he takes Velma's protoplasm out of he holding bin.

"Thanks Shaggy. Boy am I glad to see you. Now let me go so I can return to my body. And then get out of here before they find you and steal your protoplasm too." Velma says. Shaggy then lets Velma go and does the same with Alexis and the others. As Alexis reaches her body close to the beach the monster that was in her body comes out and growls at Alexis. Alexis then watches as the monster then blows up from the sun.

"Ok time to go find the others." Alexis says as she shifts into wolf form and takes off to find the others.

*Timeskip*

As Alexis finds the others all but Scooby doo and Mary Jane Alexis notices that Fred and Daphne are in each others bodies.

"Get your hands off me." Daphne says seeing Fred checking out her body.

"Daphne?" Velma asks.

"He plan this somehow. Didn't he?" Daphne asks as Fred circles her.

"Hey good looking." Fred says.

"Fred. You egocentric-" Daphne gets cut off by Shaggy as he comes over with the damon ritus.

"Please tell me you guys are you." Shaggy says.

"Fred keeps touching me." Daphne says.

"Fred leave Daphne be." Star child says.

"Thank you Star child." Daphne says.

"My pleasure darling." Star child says.

"Kinda makes you nostalgic for the homicidal creatures doesn't it?" Velma asks as Shaggy puts the damon ritus down on a log in the middle of everyone.

"I stole this. I hope it helps." Shaggy says.

"The damon ritus." Velma says as everyone's protoplasm then comes out and goes into a different body.

"Hey I'm me again." Daphne says in her own body.

"Yippy for you." Velma says in Fred's body.

"Man like why am I wearing a dress?" Shaggy asks in Velma's body.

"Please tell me this will wear off." Demon says in Alexis's body.

"Everyone remain calm. Velma what the hecks going on?" Fred asks in Shaggy's body.

"If my calculations are correct due to the fragile nature of unstable protoplasm and the propsmidity of the damon ritus simple going to continue randomly changing bodies until-" Velma then gets cut off as they change bodies again and she is now in Shaggy's body.

"Until a protoplasm realigns with the appropriate body." Velma says.

"I'm Fred again!" Daphne says in Fred's body again.

"Oh Daph. What's wrong with you? Don't you ever eat?" Shaggy asks in Daphne's body. They then change bodies again finally returning to their own bodies.

"I'm me!" Fred says.

"I'm back!" Daphne says.

"Like me too." Shaggy says.

"Us too." Space man says.

"Told you so." Velma says. Everyone hen sees a explosion on the beach.

"Oh no." Velma says.

"Let's go." Daphne says as they go to investigate.


	24. Plan to save Scooby

As everyone reaches the beach they see the voodoo man.

"Wait. I know how to handle this guy. Hey you! What are you doing!" Daphne says as she walks over.

"Yes. That is masterful." Velma says as she and the others go to walk over to the voodoo man.

"I'm trying to do a voodoo ritual if you don't mind thank you. It's important you get the right ingredients. Cause the only way I can protect myself is by blessing this dead inukebeast. And I'll tell you something I got a feel they're about to preform there evil darkapocalypse ritual." The voodoo man says.

"Darkacocalypse ritual?" Velma asks as she then looks at the damon ritus.

"That's right." The voodoo man say.

"That's what the ancient text describes." Velma says as she opens the damon ritus.

"Hey don't open that don't open that." The voodoo man says.

"They use the protoplasm in the fad as an energy source. And the leader needs to absorb a purely good soul to complete the ritual." Velma says.

"Legend has it once the darkacocalypse ritual is performed the creatures will rule all Earth for ten thousand years. So that's why I'm taking this dead inukebeast up in my house to protect myself." The voodoo man says.

"You have another one of those?" Shaggy asks as the voodoo man the goes in his house.

"Those creatures are taking over the world? That is so mean." Daphne says.

"Now they cant do the ritual without a pure human soul. Where in the world are they gonna get one of those?" Fred asks.

"I didn't say human." Velma says.

"Oh boy." Shaggy says as they all realize its Scooby they need.

"So if the person behind all this needs Scooby Doo." Velma says.

"Than that person is the one who brought Scooby here." Daphne says.

"If Mondavarious wanted Scooby then why'd he invite the rest of us?" Fred asks.

"It doesn't matter we gotta go like save Scoob." Shaggy says as he starts to walk off.

"Hold on Shaggy." Alexis says.

"Shag. Our area of expertise is nut jobs in Halloween costumes." Fred says.

"Besides Shaggy you saw those monsters and what they can do and if they can beat me and the rest of the Kiss gang then we cant just go walking in there we'll just get caught again." Alexis says.

"Were supposed to be heroes man. So what I'm gonna do what I always do. I'm gonna eat myself a Scooby snack and I'm gonna save my best pal." Shaggy says. Alexis and the others then look at each other hearing Shaggy's words.

"Well Velmster?" Fred asks.

"Oh you think I'm gonna fall for that. Giving me my own nickname trying to make me feel like...part of the gang. We could make a plan." Velma says.

"What can I do? The only thing I'm good for is getting caught." Daphne says.

"You never let that stop you before. And if that's not a true hero then I don't know what is." Fred says making Daphne smile. Shaggy then puts his hand out follow by Alexis and the others.

"Lets get jinkie with it." Velma says as they throw there hands up and then get to work on the plan.


	25. Rescue Scooby part 1

Soon after getting the things for the plan the group quickly sets there plan up.

"We use the pulleys to tip over the fad." Fred says.

"Then Daphne will open the air vents from the outside and release the disco skull." Velma says.

"The light will reflect off the skull." Fred says.

"The creatures will explode, I'll find Scoob, and we'll have like saved the world." Shaggy says.

"What can we do?" Alexis asks.

"You guys wait somewhere out of sight until I give the signal to jump in." Velma says.

"Ok." Alexis says as they then notice that people are nearing where they are.

"Oh no. The rituals beginning." Fred says.

"Quick Shaggy attach us to the fad." Velma says as she tosses down another rope to Shaggy.

"Shaggy faster." Velma says as Shaggy tries to hurry.

"All systems go." Shaggy says as he then releases he is attached to the fad.

"Mystery Inc. rides again." Fred says as he and Velma ride down on there rope causing Shaggy's rope to make him hit the ceiling and make Daphne safety hook break off and her hit the side of the wall and then Shaggy go flying into a guard. Alexis, Space man, Cat man, Star child, and Demon then go wait out of site so they can jump in when the real fight begins. As people come in and things get started Alexis sees N' Goo Tuana take the damon ritus back from Fred and Velma and see Mondavarious and Scooby soon being carried out on some kind of chair as Shaggy tries talking to him. As Scooby and Shaggy are about to take off running Scooby then has his protoplasm taking from him by a pincer. Mondavarious then attaches the damon ritus to his chest and starts absorbing people's protoplasm.

"The moment is at hand. Ruler of the damon ritus I shall absorb the energy source. And now to complete the transformation I shall absorb the pure one." Mondavarious says.

"Scoob." Shaggy says scared.

"Should we jump in now?" Demon asks.

"No wait for Velma to give the signal first." Alexis says.

"Infinite power shall be mine." Mondavarious says.

"Nobody absorbs my pal." Shaggy says as he jumps onto the pincer and swings into Mondavarious knocking him onto his back and stopping him from absorbing Scooby and the rest of the peoples protoplasm. Scooby's protoplasm is then returned to him as Fred and Velma then go for the damon ritus as they both then notice that Mondavarious isn't real he has a mask.

"Hey look Velms a man in a mask." Fred says as he then removes the mask but it turns out to be a mask on a robot as the damon ritus then shrinks and Scrappy Doo is then revealed to be inside Mondavarious.

"Da da da da puppy power! I've out smarted you-" Scrappy says as he then gets cut off by being shocked by electrical cords from the robot.

"Scrappy Doo." Velma says.


	26. Rescue Scooby part 2

"Correction the new and improved Scrappy. Because I Scrappy Dappy Doo have absorbed enough energy to rule the world with my all powerful army. And I brought you here puny pathetic Mystery Inc. and Kiss to witness my moment of triumph. All I need to complete my transformation is Scooby Doo!" Scrappy says as he grows into a monster.

"Me!? Don't you mean Melvin Doo?" Scooby asks.

"Seize them!" Scrappy says.

"Like let's get out of here." Shaggy says as he and Scooby try running away.

"Haha! Take that pretty boy!" Scrappy says as he hits Velma and Fred sending them both flying back.

"This is totally ungroovy Scoob!" Shaggy says as he and Scooby run away from Scrappy.

"Scooby Doo where are you!?" Scrappy says. Velma then whistles for Alexis, Space man, Demon, Star child, and Cat man to jump in.

"We gotta tip over the protoplasm fad." Velma says.

"How?" Fred asks.

"The pincer come on." Velma says as she takes off running or the pincer but some guards tackle her.

"Fred's just got his groove on." Fred says as he uses the hook on the end of a rope to take down to guards as Alexis and Space man take down the one holding Velma. Alexis then sees that Scrappy has Scooby and she and Cat man go to try to help him but Scrappy hits Alexis and Cat man back.

"Scrappy down! Sit! Bad Scrappy!" Scooby says as he flicks Scrappy's nose making him roar at Scooby.

"Let's finish this puppy now! Now!" Scrappy says.

"No! No we cant!" Scooby says as Scrappy starts trying to take Scooby's protoplasm with the pincer and Scooby tries to keep his protoplasm from being taken as someone falls through the air vent and knocks over the protoplasm fad and people's protoplasm then start flying back to their owners as Daphne releases the disco ball as monster come out of the people and then blow up from the light reflecting off the disco ball.

"Mystery Inc. and Kiss! This ain't over! Not by a long shot! I'll rock you and sock you and crush you like-" Scrappy gets cut off as he feels something poke his shoulder and sees its the pincer and sees Shaggy controlling the pincer.

"Like dude." Shaggy says.

"What!?" Scrappy asks.

"Your a bad puppy!" Shaggy says as he uses the pincer to take the damon ritus off of Scrappy and release the remaining protoplasm he absorbed and Scrappy starts going back to his normal self.

"Come on I can still take ya put em up you mangy mutt. I'll-" Scrappy gets cut off by Scooby hitting him and sending him at a wall.

"Is that all you got?" Scrappy says as Scooby just shrugs his shoulders. Fred then goes over to Daphne as she slides down the air vent on a rope.

"Hey Daph!" Fred says as he goes over to Daphne.

"We did it." Daphne says.

"Yes we did." Fred says as he and Daphne the kiss before Daphne pushes Fred off her.

"Fred! Cut it out." Daphne says as she and Fred smile at each other before Daphne sees Star child and sees him sad.

"I'll be right back." Daphne says as she goes over to Star child.

"I'm sorry Star child I hope we can still be friends." Daphne says.

"I'm alright with that darling." Star child says as he smiles at Daphne. Shaggy then hears some kind of metal banging and opens a door that reveals the real Mondavarious.

"Thank you so much." Mr. Mondavarious says as he leaves. Space man then goes over to Velma and picks her up in a hug and spins around once thanking her and telling her they did it. Space man and Velma then look into each other's eyes.

"Your fogging up my glasses." Velma says as they then kiss slightly and smile at each other. Alexis then smiles as Shaggy and Scooby are reunited as well as Shaggy with Mary Jane. Alexis then feels a pair of arms around her and sees Cat man and hugs him back. They all then go back to the hotel were the authorities are and the news is.

"Can you tell us how you solved the case?" A news women asks.

"Yes. Well it all started when I was giving a speech on my new book and- I really think the Velmster should take it from here." Fred says.

"Through the combined intunative powers of Mystery Inc. and Kiss we discovered that the real villain behind this mystery is in fact Scrappy Cornelius Doo who sadly was corrupted by the power of the damon ritus." Velma says as police then bring Scrappy to a police car in a dog crate.

"Oh get over it! So I got a little cranky!" Scrappy says as the police put him in the car with his accomplices.

"Geez Scraps! No reason to freak out like a jerk and try to kill all humanity!" Shaggy says.

"I would have gotten away with it too if not for you meddling-" Scrappy then gets cut off by the police closing the door.

"Now that Mystery Inc. and Kiss back together do you have any comment on the mud ball ghoul who been terrorizing London?" The news lady asks.

"Whatever the case Mystery Inc. and Kiss will be there." Fred says putting his hand out.

"Solving mysteries man." Shaggy says as he puts his hand in followed by Scooby, Alexis, Star child, Cat man, Space man, and Demon.

"Righting wrongs." Daphne says as she puts her hand in.

"Looking for clues and kicking butt." Velma says as she puts her hand in and they toss there hands up in the air.


	27. Two years later Pterodactyl Ghost

While Alexis is walking beside Cat man and the giys she notices the Scooby gang enjoying the attention from there fans as they go inside the building. Alexis shakes her head at the Scooby gang as she goes over to some of the exhibits to get away from the news crew.

"Not fond of the news?" A voice asks making Alexis jump as she turns to see Velma.

"No not really." Alexis says.

"Well don't worry about anything Alexis. Nothing is gonna happen." Velma says.

"So how are things with you and Space man?" Alexis asks.

"Not so good we're not a thing anymore but its ok. What about you and Cat man?" Velma asks.

"Great actually. I hope we last." Alexis says.

"I think you will I've seen how he looks at you. He really cares about you. You two are lucky to have found each other." Velma says.

"Thanks Velma.. um Velma.. you ok?" Alexis says as she notices Velma staring and looks to see a guy with glasses walking over to Velma.

"Hi." The guy says.

"Hi." Velma says as Daphne comes over.

"Uh... Oh, um... Daphne, Alexis, this is Patrick Wisely. He's the curator here at the museum." Velma says.

"It's very nice to meet you, Patrick. I hope you'll be working closely with Velma on this ever- expanding exhibit." Daphne says as she gently pushes Velma closer to Patrick as she grabs Alexis by the wrist walking away with Alexis.

"What in the world is happening!?" Alexis asks as she hears thunder and the lights go out.

"I'm not sure." Star child says. Daphne then opens some curtains blocking the Pterodactyl ghost's exhibit and sees the Pterodactyl ghost is alive when it starts screeching.

"Oh, boy." Daphne says as the Pterodactyl breaks the glass from its exhibit making Daphne fall. Fred then runs over to help Daphne up as people start screaming and running.

"We need to come up with a plan." Fred says.

"Hiding is our plan." Shaggy says as they hide behind a exhibit.

"Yeah." Scooby says.

"In case you haven't noticed, there's an unidentified freaky object in here!" Shaggy says. The Pterodactyl then knocks over the Black Knight ghost.

"The curtains!" Velma says.

"We're on them!" Fred says as the group scramble to get the curtains around the ghost.

"Come on, you chickens! Grab those ropes!" Velma says as Shaggy and Scooby grab the ropes while the rest of the group wrap the Pterodactyl ghost up in the curtains.

"We got him!" Fred says.

"Shaggy, use the ropes to tie him up!" Velma says.

"It's just a costume! It's just a costume! We tied it! Let go!" Shaggy says as the group let go and the ropes fall off the Pterodactyl ghost and it takes flight with the ropes attached to it and the other ends to Scooby doo and Shaggy as it drags them.

"We have to save Shaggy and Scooby!" Fred says.

"As usual!" Velma says.

"Mystery Incorporated and KISS!" A man says as he laughs while standing on a board that held glass making Alexis and the others stop.

"This is only the first rung on the ladder of your demise." The man says.

"Look out!" Shaggy says as he and Scooby get dragged into some exhibits. Daphne then grabs a sword she sees from one of the exhibits.

"And this time, you'll be the ones unmasked... as the buffoons you truly are!" The man says as Daphne uses the sword to cut the ropes holding Scooby and Shaggy as the Pterodactyl ghost grabs the 10,000 Volt ghost and the Black Knight ghost before flying off with the man. Later as police arriving taping the surroundings Heather the news girl starts asking questions and filming everything.

"Any clues to the cause of the attack? How did the dinosaur get through security? Where did Mystery Inc. and KISS's plan go wrong?" Heather asks as Alexis helps Velma with searching the Pterodactyl's exhibit and discover a secret passage way and a green scale.

"A reptilian scale. A most wonderful clue." Velma says as she holds the scale while Fred and Daphne come over.

"He stole two costumes: The Black Knight Ghost and The 10,000 Volt Ghost. Why?" Fred asks as Heather comes over.

"Fred, Daphne. Could you answer a few questions for the press?" Heather asks.

"Fred, I don't think that's a really good idea. We always face the press after we've unmasked the creeps. We looked ridiculous back there." Daphne says.

"Don't worry about it, Sweetheart. The press loves us." Fred says.


	28. Wickles Manor

"The higher the pedestal, the harder the fall. And Mystery Inc. and KISS fell far... in the embarrassing debacle... that tarnished the reputation of the once-great gang. It was an utter disaster as two of the gang's key members... Norville "Shaggy" Rogers and Scoobert "Scooby Doo" are seen here causing untold damage to Coolsville's hottest new tourist attraction which took a full two years to complete. When asked for comment, Fred Jones, leader of Mystery Inc., said this: Coolsville can solve its problems without us." Heather says as the gang watch the news back at headquarters.

"I didn't say that! I mean...I did, but that's out of context!" Fred says as Velma then turns the TV off.

"It's all my fault. I'm the one who told Shaggy and Scooby to get the ropes." Velma says.

"No, Velma, it's my fault. I should have checked that they were tied before I let go." Daphne says.

"It's my fault too. We all know how Shaggy and Scooby can be. But it's all right. We just need to stay strong, in control, and work fast." Fred says.

"Come on, gang. Let's get to the lab. We'll figure a way out of this Jurassic jumble." Velma says as they head to the lab.

"Right, like, it's time to solve the mystery. Let's kick this investigation up to an 11!" Shaggy says as he and Scooby come in wearing the gang's clothes.

"Yeah." Scooby says.

"What the heck are you guys doing?" Fred asks.

"Well we figured the first step in solving a mystery would be to wear the right attire. I'm sorry, Daph, but your go-go boots didn't fit me." Shaggy says as Scooby shows he is wearing Daphne's shoes with Velma's shirt.

"Scooby! Those so don't go with that sweater!" Daphne says.

"Really?" Scooby asks as Shaggy takes a paper from Velma.

"Ah, clues! Alas, what are these strange markings?" Shaggy asks as he looks at the paper.

"Words." Fred says as he turn the paper so Shaggy can read it.

"Ah, words!" Shaggy says.

"Scooby doo, take notes." Shaggy says.

"Gotcha." Scooby says as he starts drawing on a note pad while Velma takes the paper from Shaggy.

"Come on, you kooks. Okay. It's come back positive. This is a real pterodactyl scale." Velma says as she reads the paper.

"Precisely!" Shaggy says.

"That masked figure was out to humiliate us." Fred says.

"Maybe it's someone we unmasked." Daphne says.

"But who would be able to make a real Pterodactyl Ghost?" Velma asks as they go over to a computer.

"The original Pterodactyl Ghost. Dr. Jonathan Jacobo." Daphne says.

"That's right! Jacobo wreaked havoc in a state wide crime spree. Jacobo stole millions which he used to finance his failed experiments trying to create monsters." Velma says.

"You think Jacobo's behind this?" Fred asks.

"Impossible. Three years ago he attempted a prison escape. His body was lost at sea." Velma says.

"How about this? Jacobo's cell mate was released from prison two months ago. Jeremiah Wickles. The Black Knight Ghost. That was one of the costumes that was stolen." Fred says.

"Right! And... Uh... Scooby doo! What's your conclusion?" Shaggy asks.

"Bunny." Scooby says as he plays with a drawing of a bunny. The group then head on there way to Wickles Manor while KISS goes and does there own investigating and Alexis goes with Scooby and the gang. Once the gang is up on the porch Fred pulls the door bell.

"You are now trespassing on Wickles Manor. Leave now or pay the price." A voice says.

"What jerk makes that his doorbell?" Daphne asks as Fred goes to pull the door bell again but Shaggy stops him.

"Dude. He just said we'd pay the price." Shaggy says.

"Shaggy, Shaggy, Shaggy. What could possibly happen from ringing a door?" Fred asks as he pulls the door bell and the group fall through a trap door and into a rolling metal ball as they come to a stop.

"That's what could happen by ringing a doorbell, Fred. That!" Shaggy says.

"At 7pm, the owner will be home to set you free." The voice says.

"Hey. You wanna buy a box of cookies?" A little girl asks as she is in another metal ball.

"Excuse me? Have you heard the Good News?" A couple of men in another metal ball ask.

"Yeah. There's cookies!" Scooby says.

"Oh, brother. The lock's on a laser thumb print scanner." Velma says.

"Let me just get to my make up." Daphne says as she gets out her make up bag.

"Daph now?" Velma asks.

"You know what, Velma. It's never too late to learn how to properly apply make up. Okay. The last good thumbprint should still be there, so a little blush.. a pore strip.. and viola." Daphne says as she unlocks the cage.

"All right, Daph!" Shaggy says.

"I enjoy being a girl." Daphne says as they set the men and the girl free and get going.

"Okay, gang. Let's, like, split up and search for clues. Scoob and I will go this way. Come on, Scoob." Shaggy says as he and Scooby head in a different direction.

"He stole my thing that I say!" Fred says.

"Well if we're splitting up I'm gonna go this way." Alexis say as she starts walking. As Alexis is searching she hears Scooby and Shaggy scream and go to see what is going on. Once there Alexis sees the Black Knight Ghost and sees Fred confront it.

"Yo, metalhead!" Fred says while holding a shield and a sword.

"Yes?" The Black Knight Ghost asks.

"Bring it!" Fred says as the Ghost punches him five times.

"He brought it." Fred says as he falls over and passes out. Just as the Ghost is attacking Fred Daphne protects him and starts fighting the Ghost while Alexis helps protect Velma while she is looking for a way to stop the Ghost soon finding it as she kicks the Ghost between it's legs.

"Right in the roundtables." The Black Knight Ghost says.

"Run!" Velma says as they get in the van and go back to headquarters.


	29. More Costumes Stolen

"Alexis and I'll compare the glow of those footprints to the pterodactyl scale." Velma says.

"We'll check out Wickle's book." Fred says. Cat man and the guys then arrive back as Scooby and Shaggy leave.

"Jinkies!" Velma says as she and Alexis go over to the to others.

"What's up, guys?" Fred asks as Velma takes the book from Fred.

"I take it you guys found something?" Demon asks.

"Yup." Alexis says.

"The analysis of the pterodactyl scale. It contains randamonium, which the book says is the critical ingredient needed to make monsters." Velma says.

"Doesn't randamonium glow, like those footprints in Wickle's Mansion?" Daphne asks.

"If we prove Wickles is behind this, this mystery goes down like a dot-com and Coolsvile digs us again." Fred says.

"Where would he get randamonium from?" Star child asks.

"Randamonium is the byproduct of silver mines." Velma says.

"Like the abandoned mining town in old Coolsville." Space man says.

"Then we better get to that mining town and see what's-" Velma then stops talking and climbs behind the couch as everyone see's Patrick knocking on there door.

"Get rid of him." Velma says.

"Alexis and I got this you guys keep him busy." Daphne says as she and Alexis follow Velma to the computer room.

"What are you doing?" Daphne asks.

"Yea it's only Patrick." Alexis says.

"He wants to ask me out on a date." Velma says.

"It's ok to be scared." Daphne says.

"I am not scared. I've fought werewolves and ghosts. But in the end, we usually unmask them and it's a little scared man inside." Velma says.

"Well its the same with dating." Alexis says.

"Velma, have you ever considered that maybe werewolves and ghosts are just distractions to keep you away from what really frightens you? Intimacy with another person. And by intimacy I mean someone who thinks your really hot." Daphne says as she and Alexis corner Velma.

"But I'm more comfortable in the world of logic and facts. And.. I'm not hot.. And I don't want it to end like it did with Space man." Velma says.

"Us neither." Daphne says.

"Velma Space man really cares about you but he has a job to do cause of who he is. He set you free because he didn't want you to be hurt if he had to leave and never come back. Space man just wants you to be happy. But that wont happen with Patrick they aren't the same person." Alexis says as she and Daphne help Velma up.

"Everybody has flaws, Velma. The object of a healthy relationship is to never let the other person know they're there." Daphne says.

"Alex, Daph, I really like this guy. What would you do if someone thought that you were some glamorous and mysterious jet-setter?" Velma asks.

"I'd make myself one." Daphne says as she and Alexis help Velma look really pretty as they go to see the guys.

"Who's your mommy?" Velma asks.

"My My Mommy?" Patrick asks.

"Come on, let's solve a mystery." Velma says as they get in the van and go to the museum.

"Oh my goodness!" Velma asks as she notices the police and news outside of the museum.

"What the heck's going on?" Fred asks.

"This cannot be good." Daphne says.

"My museum." Patrick says as everyone gets out of the van. Alexis rolls her eyes as she sees Heather come over.

"Any comments on the museum robbery?" Heather asks.

"Mystery Inc. and KISS are investigating the two stolen costumes." Fred says.

"No, the one that just happened. Where The Black Knight and Pterodactyl Ghost stole the rest of the costumes." Heather says.

"The rest of the costumes?" Fred asks.

"So, what your saying is it's all downhill for Mystery Inc. and KISS." Heather says.

"No! You're doing that thing again where you take everything I say out on context. Your trying to make it look like I think Coolsville sucks. No! Don't record that!" Fred says as he and the others then get back in the van.

"All Fred Jones had to say was: I think Coolsville sucks! In light of the city's recent chaos Jones response was disheartening to the fans who have supported them over the years. Perhaps its time for the crime-solving gang to shape up or shape out." Heather says as the gang watches the news on there mini TV in the van before Alexis turns it off as Daphne gets out of the car and talks to Heather before getting back into the van as the group leave heading to the mining town.


	30. Control Panel

"So, what's your assessment, Velmster?" Fred asks.

"This place seems harmless enough." Velma says as Fred stops the van.

"I mean, wether the Evil Masked Figure could've gotten his randamonium from here at the mines." Fred says.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about Patrick. He seemed so upset when he left." Velma says.

"Right. So..." Fred says.

"And he doesn't like me." Velma says.

"Okay. So your assessment is?" Fred asks.

"Love stinks." Velma says.

"Fred? Do you think I'm just a pretty face?" Daphne asks.

"No. I mean, yes. I mean, not fat! Definitely not fat. Is this sort of what you were looking for?" Fred asks.

"Fat? Why do you even use that word?" Daphne asks as they then notice Wickles talking with some guys inside of a building and go to see what's going on.

"Aha! Old man Wickles, caught red-handed in your foul monster-making scheme. With your ugly, evil henchmen.

"Henchmen?" Wickles asks.

"Young man, we're investors, and we're listening to his pitch. Shh." A man says.

"So as I was saying the Old Tyme Mining Town, a summer camp for kids where they can have an authentic mining experience. They can dig for 18 hours straight, just like in the golden days of yore. They have the time of there lives, and we get free miners!" Wickles says.

"Mr. Wickles, we need to ask you a few questions about your ties to recent monster attacks." Velma says.

"I don't know nothing about no monsters." Wickles says.

"Then how come there was randamonium on the floor of your mansion?" Daphne asks.

"There's randamonium all over the place. I come home with it in my shorts." Wickles says.

"Are you continuing the work of your old pal Jonathan Jacobo?" Fred asks.

"Old pal? Jacobo? We hated each other. In the prison cafeteria he used to steal my tater tots! And he got the lead in my Fair Lady." Wickles says.

"Then why did we find the monster book in your library?" Velma asks.

"Wait a second. Your the runts who vandalized my home? Which one of you stole my toilet brush!?" Wickles as the sales men leave.

"What happened? I haven't finished! Wait, fellas!

"Let's go!" Velma says as the group hear an explosion and go towards it and find Scooby having white hair and glasses and Shaggy with the body of a wrestler up against a wall.

"This "Schwarzeneggian" oaf almost destroyed us." Scooby says.

"Go boom." Shaggy laughs.

"Oh you are embarrassing." Scooby says as he splashes some blue liquid onto Shaggy's face and then drinks the remaining liquid as the two return to there normal selves.

"That was almost exactly like my freshman year in college." Shaggy says.

"What are you guys doing here? You supposed to be sick, Scooby?" Daphne asks.

"I invented a potion." Scooby says.

"You lied to us. We're a team. You don't just go off half-cocked doing whatever you want." Fred says.

"Hey, gang. Beware who enters the Monster Hive. Inside your fears will come alive." Velma says as she reads some writing on a wall as the group go into a room appearing the be a monster making room.

"Oh, my." Daphne says.

"Look! It's the costumes from the museum." Fred says pointing to the costumes.

"Zombie." Velma says.

"Miner 49er." Daphne says.

"Captain Cutler." Shaggy says.

"I bet they're all here." Fred says.

"He must've used the costumes to make real monsters, which implies..." Velma says.

"He used to make the monsters, which implies.." Fred says.

"He already had a Pterodactyl Ghost costume somehow, which implies..." Daphne says.

"Patrick's the one." Velma says.

"Velma's in love." Daphne says.

"No, I mean the one. The bad guy. That's why he wanted to go out with me. To see what we knew." Velma says.

"We just saw Patrick at the bad guy's hangout. He was working both sides of Psycho Street." Shaggy says.

"I don't know who's behind this, but we don't need him transforming anymore costumes. Let's find a way to shut down this monster-maker for good.

"Guys? What's over here? The light is strange." Daphne says as everyone follows her but Scooby and Shaggy.

"Did you girls find anything?" Fred says as they go back to Scooby and Shaggy to see Monsters.

"Fred, disconnect that control panel! Maybe it'll stop the machine!" Velma says as Fred goes for the panel grabbing it before taking off running with the others.

"Come on, this way! Quick, the elevator!" Shaggy says as the 10,000 Volt Ghost appears.

"Like, the 10,000 Volt Ghost!" Shaggy yells.

"Come on, Scoob!" Velma yells.

"We're gonna die!" Shaggy yells as they get into the elevator.

"Think positive." Daphne says.

"We're gonna die quickly!" Shaggy says.

"Wait for me!" The 10,000 Volt Ghost says as it gets into the elevator as the gang gets out of it. As the gang backs away from The 10,000 Volt Ghost the Skeleton Ghosts appear making Scooby and Shaggy run in a different direction from the gang as the gang gets into the van and get down the road stopping at a hill as Daphne opens the door Scooby and Shaggy come flying into the van.

"Are you guys ok?" Daphne asks.

"Sure as long as you define "okay" as "in massive agony." Shaggy says.

"Yeah." Scooby says.

"We should get back to headquarters." Fred says.

"No! That'll be the first place they look for us.

"I think I know where to go." Velma says.


	31. Fix the control panel

As Fred bring the van to a stop at the gang's old clubhouse from highschool Alexis goes inside with Velma followed by Fred and Daphne while the others stay outside.

"Still works." Velma says as she pulls a cord and the lights come on before opening a door revealing tools.

"Look, all of my old tools." Velma says.

"After all our so-called success we're back in this old firetrap." Fred says as he then looks at a picture.

"It all seemed so easy back then." Fred says.

"Yeah. We solved mysteries for the love of them, not to prove anything to anyone." Daphne says.

"Yeah. And the mysteries all seemed to unravel themselves. Sometimes, the answers would appear just like magic. Hey. My first multiple-resonance imaging device. Made out of a crystal radio and old video games. Wait a minute. Randamonium has an algorithmic cross-currency of negative 4.1 21. With it, maybe... Well, just maybe..." Velma says.

"We could reverse the current and reverse the monster-making process!" Fred says.

"Yes. All we need to do is rewire the control panel." Velma says.

"Bring it back to the Monster Hive and plug it into the base." Daphne says.

"Right. Push the button." Velma says.

"And instead of creating monsters all the monsters throughout the city will be destroyed." Daphne says as the group get to work on the control panel until they hear Shaggy and Scooby screaming.

"They found us. Finish that in the van while we get to the Monster Hive." Fred says as they grab the control panel and head out the door.

"Come on, guys! In the van!" Velma says.

"Hurry!" Shaggy yells as they all get into the van but Captain Cutlers Ghost shoots chained arrows into the van pulling the van back as Fred tries to drive.

"What do we do?" Everyone asks.

"Fine. Let's go back!" Fred says as he drives back into Captain Cutlers Ghost sending him flying back into the pond as Fred starts driving again as they get into the city.

"Shaggy! Give me a hand." Velma says as she works on the control Panel.

"This is tied wit the most terrifying day of my life." Shaggy says.

"Tied with what?" Velma asks.

"Every other freaking day of my life!" Shaggy says as he helps Velma with the control panel.

"It's done!" Velma says as she finishes the control panel.

"Jinkies! Tweety's back." Velma says as she sees The Pterodactyl Ghost.

"Shaggy!" Fred says.

"Yeah?" Shaggy asks.

"I'm putting her in cruise. Take the wheel." Fred says as Shaggy takes the wheel. The Pterodactyl Ghost then grabs the back of the van lift it up off the back end before dropping it back down.

"Take this!" Fred says as he kicks the back van doors open and uses a flame thrower on The Pterodactyl Ghost until it grabs it and breaks it.

"This is bad." Fred says.

"No doubt." Shaggy says.

"Shaggy?" Fred asks.

"Yeah." Shaggy says.

"Who's driving?" Fred asks.

"Uh.." Shaggy says as everyone turns to see Scooby sitting up front.

"Hello." Scooby says.

"Scoob." Shaggy says.

"What?" Scooby asks as The Pterodactyl Ghost grabs the rug in the back of the van pulling everyone out on it but Scooby.

"Scooby, turn the wheel!" Velma says as everyone tries to hang onto the van as The Zombie appears driving a rig.

"Wheel?" Scooby asks.

"Scooby, turn the wheel!" Fred says.

"The round thing, Scoob!" Shaggy says.

"Scooby!" Everyone yells.

"Okay." Scooby says as he turns the wheel avoiding collision with The Zombie.

"Yahoo! I'm driving!" Scooby says as everyone climbs back into the van getting away from The Pterodactyl Ghost and The Zombie.

"You did it, Scoob!" Velma says as they arrive back at the mining town and get out of the van.

"All right, gang. The Monster Hive is right over there. Let's get this control panel and plug her in." Fred says as The Black Knight appears on a black horse with red eyes.

"You go nowhere, knave." The Black Knight Ghost says.

"You guys take the long way around. And I'll hold him off." Fred says.

"Come on." Velma says.

"Go get him, Fred." Shaggy says as the going until they run into The 10,000 Volt Ghost.

"Not so fast!" The 10,000 Volt Ghost says.

"You guys go. I'll take care of Sparky. Just get that control panel back to the Monster Hive." Daphne says as everyone does as she says until running into The Tar Monster.

"Go ahead without us guys. We'll hold of Mr. Ugly." Star child says as he, Space man, Demon, and Cat man stay to fight The Tar Monster. After getting to a building The Pterodactyl Ghost appears.

"You guys go on ahead without me I'll take care of this tin can." Alexis says as she shifts into wolf form receiving a nod from the others as they run on ahead.

"Let's see how well you do against me." Alexis growls as she attacks Captain Cutlers Ghost using her electric abilities to stun Captain Cutlers Ghost giving Alexis time to run and meet up with the others as they all find Velma and The Pterodactyl's Ghost flying off with Patrick.

"That thing just flew off with Patrick!" Velma yells.

"The best thing we can do for him right now is to get that control panel back where it belongs. Where is it?" Daphne asks not seeing the control panel.

"I gave it to Shaggy and Scooby." Velma says.

"That's weird. It sounded like you just said you gave it to Shaggy and Scooby." Fred says receiving a nod from Velma.

"I don't see Shaggy and Scooby anywhere!" Fred says as they go into the Monster Hive.

"Poor guys are probably running around helpless and terrified." Daphne says until they hear a sneeze and turn to see Scooby and Shaggy covered in cotton candy coming down in the elevator holding the control panel.

"This is like the greatest day of our lives, Scoob." Shaggy says.

"Yeah." Scooby says.

"Finally, a monster we could sink our teeth into. I'm kind of thirsty. I wonder if there's a Liter-sized Soda Glob anywhere?" Shaggy says.


	32. Beat the Masked Figure

"Come on, guys. We have to hurry." Fred says as he takes the control panel.

"We have to get this control back before..." Fred says as they go into the monster-making room to see The Tar Monster, The Skeletons, The Zombie, and Red Beards Ghost along with the Masked Figure.

"Before exactly that happened." Fred says.

"At last I have you, Mystery Inc. and KISS. You'll never make it past my monsters." The Masked Figure says.

"We've taken these jerks before, gang. Let's do it again." Daphne says as Fred charges for the plug in for the control panel.

"Fred!" Daphne yells as Fred gets caught by The Tar Monster.

"It's not them you need to worry." The Masked Figure says.

"Now your stuck in my trap." The Tar Monster says.

"Daphne!" Fred yells as he throws the control panel to Daphne as she catches it.

"Daph!" Shaggy says as The Tar Monster goes after Daph.

"Run, Velma!" Daphne says as she throws the control panel to Velma a she catches it but gets caught by The Tar Monster as she throw the control Panel to Shaggy. Alexis and the guys then try to help the others but get caught by The Tar Monster.

"Soon your friends will be dead and there's nothing you can do about it." The Masked Figure says as Scooby backs into a fire distinguisher and gets an idea as he uses it to free Shaggy.

"Like frost bite never felt so good." Shaggy says.

"Stop him!" The Masked Figure says as he sends the monsters after Scooby as Scooby quickly makes his way over to the plug in after getting the control panel.

"You can't do this to me! Who do you think you are?" The Masked Figure asks.

"Scooby Dooby Doo!" Scooby says as he plugs in the control panel pressing a button destroying all the monsters and saving the others.

"My monsters!" The Masked Figure says as he falls down a place in the iron stairs getting caught. Everyone then runs over to Scooby.

"You did it! You saved us all!" Shaggy says.

"I know!" Scooby says. Later the group is walking out with the police holding the Masked Figure as the news come running over.

"Do you know the identity of the evil Masked Figure behind it all?" A news man asks.

"Well if our hunch is correct the evil Masked Figure is.." Velma says.

"No!" The Masked Figure yells as Daphne and Velma take off his mask.

"Heather Jasper-Howe." Daphne says as Patrick comes to the front of the crowd.

"But she was at the museum when the Masked Figure was on the roof." A news women says.

"You almost had me there, didn't you? Lucky for her, she had an assistant helping her with her evil plans. Ned." Daphne says pointing to a camera man as the police grab him.

"When I realized she was the evil Masked Figure he quickly changed into her costume." Daphne says.

"But why did she do it?" A news lady asks.

"Because Heather Jasper-Howe is actually Doctor Jonathan Jacobo." Velma says as she pulls a mask off Heather revealing to be Jacobo.

"The original Pterodactyl Ghost." Velma says.

"But how do you know this?" A news lady asks.

"A photo, taken of Jacobo in front of the Coolsonian. Jacobo supposedly died a year before construction even began." Velma says holding a picture.

"So Jacobo survived that fall off the prison wall." Shaggy says.

"Yeah." Scooby says.

"He also adapted the false Heather Jasper-Howe persona to turn the press against us." Fred says.

"Then he framed poor Old Man Wickles by putting that book and The Black Knight Ghost in his mansion." Daphne says.

"As if you getting the lead in My Fair Lady wasn't enough!" Wickles says.

"I wasn't an excellent Eliza! You were too act-y!" Jacobo says as the police put him in the car with Ned.

"And stealing my tater tots!" Wickles says.

"Velma if you want to go out with Patrick its ok." Space man says.

"Are you sure you really ok with it?" Velma asks.

"Yea I'm sure I just want you to be happy." Space man says. Velma then goes over to Patrick as the two start talking and smiling.

"Well guys its been fun but we need to head back to Kissteria." Star child says.

"Wait so you guys are like leaving?" Shaggy asks.

"Yea but don't worry we'll come back whenever you need us to help ya with a mystery. Lets get going guys." Star child says as he, Alexis, Demon, Space man, and Cat man leave.


	33. Six years later meeting again

p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; margin-top: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"While Alexis and the Kiss band are heading out to a ranch for a little get away vacation Alexis notices something in the distance./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Hey guys, whats that over there?" Alexis asks pointing to what appears to be a van in the distance./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""I'm not sure let's go check it." Star child says as he drives the Kiss van over to where the other van is. As Alexis and the others reach the van they see a man standing outside the van and realize it's Fred and the gang in the Mystery Machine./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Hey it's Scooby and the gang." Space man says as they step out of the van and go over to Fred./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Hey Fred need some help?" Alexis asks getting Fred's attention as the rest of the Scooby gang come out of the van./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Hey guys! I thought you went back to Kissteria?" Shaggy asks./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""We did but we decided it was time for a vacation." Cat man says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""What happened?" Demon asks./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Out of gas." Velma says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""We could give you guys a lift if you want? Where you headed?" Alexis asks./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Were headed a ranch not far from here?" Daphne says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Really? So are we." Space man says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Hop in well give you a lift." Star child says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""I can't believe we're gonna ride in the Kiss van." Shaggy says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Yea with Kiss." Scooby says. Alexis laughs slightly at Scooby and Shaggy's reaction. Once Demon has the Mystery Machine hooked onto the back of the Kiss van the group get on there way to the ranch./p 


	34. Arriving

p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; margin-top: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Do they ever stop?" Alexis thinks to herself as she listens to Scooby and Shaggy sing./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Like singing makes me hungry." Shaggy says as he and Scooby stop singing./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Everything makes you hungry Shaggy." Daphne says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Yea everything." Scooby says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""They aren't joking you guys literally had a bite of everything that Kiss Word Park had to offer." Cat man says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Its true even eating makes me hungry. Aww come on I know there's gotta be Scooby snacks in here somewhere." Shaggy says as he rummages through a back pack for food./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Scooby snacks?" Scooby asks as he gets between Shaggy and the back pack earning an amused eye roll from Alexis and Star child./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""You'll be able to eat sooner enough. We'll be in Sergom City in a few minutes." Velma says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Can't wait to get there. It'll be a good vacation from Kiss World and Kissteria." Space man says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""As long as it's peaceful I'm happy." Demon says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Thanks for inviting us along to your cousin's place." Fred says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""I agree thanks Shagg." Alexis says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""You said she found you on some genealogy website?" Daphne asks./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Yup and she was so eager to get to know me she invited to her dude ranch. Like with guests. And you guys are welcome after all it was the least I could do since you were kind enough to give us a ride there." Shaggy says as he keeps looking through the back pack for food and gives Scooby an annoyed look as he watched over Shaggy's shouder./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""I think this is our exit." Space man says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Let me check I got the dude ranch's site up on my tablet. It looks like a nice- oh no." Velma style="clear: none; color: #333333; display: block; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; height: auto; line-height: 27px; margin-top: 12px;" /"What!?" Everyone asked in unison./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""This is terrible. Look at this! L Kabobs font. The whole website is L Kabong. What is it a lost kitten flyer. Using L Kabong is like putting salt in someone's eyes. Everyone's eyes." Velma says as she shows Daphne the website./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""We've had this talk before Velma. A healthy person does not get this upset about fonts." Daphne says as she takes the tablet and gives Velma a paper bag./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""You guys and food are something else." Alexis laughs as Shaggy finds a Scooby snack and suggests rock paper sicors for it only for Scooby to snatch it and eat it./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""It looks like this dude ranch has some fun activities. Roping, riding, even river rafting those are all words you can pronounce Scooby." Daphne says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Roping, riding, river rafting, rand there ractivities." Scooby says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""And there's a barn dance. And the perfect outfit." Daphne says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""I'm more interested in the riding. I love horses I love that there just as wild as wolves." Alexis says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""This should be fun as long as my horse allergy doesn't act up too much. I hope my medication works." Velma says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""It'll be a fun time for all of us." Star child says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Look now entering Sergom City." Fred says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Yea one more time!" Shaggy shouts./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Please not one more time." Daphne says as Shaggy and Scooby start singing again./p 


	35. The Crazy Q Dude Ranch

div style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Where we supposed to turn?" Fred asks as Space man drives into the town/div  
div style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""I don't know. Was that Bee Street or?" Velma asks looking at her tablet./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;""Can we just ask directions? Why am I the only one who ever just wants to ask directions?" Daphne asks./div  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""I'll ask! Like ask me cowboy." Shaggy says as Space man stops the car letting Shaggy out dressed as a cowboy./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;""This'll end well." Alexis says./div  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""You thinking it too huh?" Cat man asks./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Yep." Alexis says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Well that wasn't expected." Demon says as the people Shaggy tries to talk to freak out and run from him./p  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Yea I can understand Demon or myself but Shaggy?" Alexis asks as a elderly looking man comes up to the car./p  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""We're looking for the Crazy Q dude ranch?" Daphne asks./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Well whatcha wanna do is make a left turn at Elmend and-" The man gets cut off as Shaggy comes over./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""I don't get it. No one will talk to me." Shaggy says as the man then screams and then takes off running./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Why am I so scary?" Shaggy asks./p  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;"" I'd like to know that as well." Alexis says./p  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Maybe it's the hat. Come on." Daphne says as Shaggy gets in the car and they start driving./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;""Come on Shaggy." Daphne says as they stop and all get out of the car except for Shaggy and Scooby./div  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""No. Everyone screams when they see me. I'm staying right here." Shaggy says as Daphne and Fred close the doors on Shaggy and Scooby./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;""Are they gonna be ok in there?" Alexis asks."He'll come out when he's hungry enough." Fred says./div  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;""Definitely." Velma says as they all start walking./div  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Is this Shaggy's cousin's house?" Velma asks as they walk up to a house with four people standing outside./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Looks like it's seen better days." Daphne says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Yea it does look like it can use some work in places." Space man says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Uh-oh." Velma says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""What?" Fred asks./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""I smell-..horses." Velma says as she starts sneezing./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Ooh hello there. I'm Midge Gunderson. This is my husband Andy." A lady with blonde hair in a pink shirt says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Howdy doodle. Andy Gunderson tanning salon and lawn mower repair. Here's my card." A man with blonde hair in a blue shirt says handing Velma his card./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;""Oh bless you. Got allergies hun? I always carry some allergy pills. And aspirins and antacids. Oh is this a cat toy? We don't have a cat." Midge says as she pulls out a cat toy out of her purse. Velma then shows a bottle of her allergy pills./div  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""I'm just waiting for them to kick in." Velma says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Oh this is my daughter Debby." Midge says pointing to a girl with dark red hair./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""It's Desdemona now. How many times do I have to tell you. Ugh." Desdemona says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""And my son Buddy." Midge says pointing to a boy with brown hair./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Howdy y'all. I'm Buddy G. At the Crazy Q with my family." The boy says as he hops off the porch railing and onto the ground./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Oh my gosh it's Buddy G." Daphne says as she screams./p  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Daphne warn me next time your gonna scream when standing next to me please." Alexis says rubbing her ears./p  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Oops sorry Alex I forgot about your hearing." Daphne says./p  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""That kid with all the videos?" Velma asks./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;""Oh that's our Buddy. Singer, rapper, interweb sensation. Buddy's performing at the rowdyo but were also having a little vacation so Buddy can get away from all the pressure of celebrity. You'd be surprised how crazy his fans can get." Midge says as Buddy comes over./div  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Oh my gosh. I have to get your autograph. Here sign this." Daphne says taking Fred's ascot as Midge pulls Buddy away from Daphne./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Usually there a little younger." Midge says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""We can relate were here to relax too." Alexis says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;""Hey your the rock n roll band KISS its nice to meet you guys." Buddy says./div  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Nice to meet you as well kid. It's always good to meet a fellow performer." Star child says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Any who Buddy's really excited to be here and finally have a chance to ride a horse. Right Buddy?" Midge asks as Buddy screams upon seeing a guy walking a horse close to them./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""He really loves horses he just has some issues." Midge says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""You think people cant hear your when you do that." Desdemona says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Don't mind her she just wants attention now that her brothers famous." Midge says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Everyone can hear you!" Desdemona says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""There's just something I don't trust about horses. They're like giant rabbits wearing tap shoes only the tap shoes are for stopping." Buddy says as they hear a beeping and see two men with phones./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""No I'm David. He's Dave." A darker skinned man says gesturing to a light skinned man./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""They're big shot television producers." Midge says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Seriously! It's so loud!" Desdemona shouts as two woman with black hair come outside./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""And this is Carol and Sharon they're sisters." Midge says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Nice to meet you." The sisters say in union./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Water Sharon." The girl in the blue says handing Sharon a water bottle appearing to be Carol./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""It's vinegar you got me you totally got me." Sharon says as she spits out what was supposed to be water./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Oh yea I got you back. I totally got you." Carol says as she and Sharon laugh but stop upon seeing a gold and black horse rearing and making noise./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Oh no I think that one's getting ready to attack us." Buddy says pointing to the horse./p  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Its alright Buddy. The horse is a gate it wont get out." Alexis says giving Buddy a reassuring smile./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;""Howdy Crazy Q guests. Never mind Buckstitch he cant hurt you from behind that fence." A man in red says as he and another man walk over./div  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""But stay away from that critter he is one of the meanest nastiest critters in these here parts along side the mare that we caught last week." The other man in yellow says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""They call him Buckstitch because when he bucks you off they have stitch you back together. By the way I'm Larry and this is Kyle." The man in the red says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Hi." Velma says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Hidyo little lady. Happy to be here at the Crazy Q?" Kyle asks./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""And a special hidy to you little filly." Larry says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""And a howdy hio right back at ya pilgrim." Daphne says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""I also say hello." Fred says stepping in front of Daphne./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Ok buddy come down. Kyle and I will be helping you out here at your stay at the Crazy Q." Larry says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Q stands for cowboy." Kyle says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Eh not really and now that everyone's here I reckon we can all have ourselves some lunch." Larry says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Lunch!" Scooby and Shaggy yell as they come running out of the car./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""You my friend just said the magic word to get them out of the car." Alexis says as Shaggy and Scooby come over and everyone but Alexis and the gang scream./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""It's the ghost!" Larry yells as a man with a gun comes running out of the house./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""A ghost!?" The man with the gun says as he comes over to Shaggy and Scooby as they raise there hands up./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""I'm not a ghost!" Shaggy shouts./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;""I can fix that." The man says./div  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""No he's really not a ghost." Fred says as he and Star child step in front of Shaggy and Scooby./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""He's a person." Daphne says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""They telling the truth!" Alexis says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Yea. You should smell his sweat socks." Velma says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Well sorry about that." The man says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""He looks just like that ghost that was here last night." David says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""So that's why everyone was screaming when they saw you Shaggy." Daphne says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""At least now we know what is going on with people." Alexis says./p  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Yea no kidding." Cat man says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Like they all thought I was a ghost." Shaggy says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;""A little tanning will help with that." Andy says./div  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;""Yes it makes you look much more alive. And attractive. Debby." Midge says./div  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;""Desdemona! Ugh." Desdemona says./div  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;""Hang on a second you must be Norval Rogers." The man says as he looks at Shaggy./div  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;""Call me Shaggy." Shaggy says./div  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px; text-align: center;""It's just amazing. Come with me Tawny's gotta see this." The man says gesturing for Shaggy and the gang to follow./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div 


	36. The Legend

div style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"Once Alexis and the others are inside Tawny and Rafe starts inspecting Shaggy./div  
div style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;""It's unbelievable." Tawny says./div  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Uncanny." Rafe says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Unreal." Tawny says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Uncomfortable." Shaggy says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""You look exactly like him." Tawny says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Like who?" Shaggy asks./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""I agree with Shaggy. Who are you guys talking about and what's the fuss over?" Alexis asks./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Yea we wanna know what's going on." Cat man says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Dapper Jack Rogers. Our ancestor and the greatest out law these parts have ever seen." Tawny says gesturing to a picture of Dapper Jack on the wall./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Rout law?" Scooby asks./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Whoa you look just like him Shaggy." Fred says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Yea you really do look like him." Space man says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""At least now we know why people are scared of Shaggy." Demon says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Yea no kidding." Star child says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""It could be you on Halloween." Daphne says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Oh I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself I'm Tawny Rogers your third cousin twice removed." Tawny says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Like thank you for the invitation cous." Shaggy says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Aww heck just an opportunity to get to know a relative." Tawny says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Excuse me did someone say something about a ghost earlier?" Velma asks./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Yea! That guy threatened to turn me into one." Shaggy says pointing to Rafe the man who threatened to shoot him earlier./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;""I said I was sorry." Rafe says./div  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""The ghost of Dapper Jack has been terrorizing the town." Tawny says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""The place seemed practically deserted." Daphne says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;""Yea. A lot of business have closed down already." Tawny says./div  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""I would think having a ghost in a ghost town would help business." Velma says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Well not this one. He's he shoot green flames and he's terrifying and well uh he smells fairly bad." Rafe says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;""Like how come no one in my family every mentioned this famous relative?" Shaggy asks./div  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Probably because he's most famous for have been being a violent gun slinger. So evil his ghost has come back to terrorize the whole town." Rafe says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Well looks like we've got another mystery to solve on our hands." Fred says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""It'll be just like old times." Alexis says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;""Oh man. I can't believe my most famous ancestor was an out law. What if it's in my blood? What if I go bad? That time in first grade when I stole the cookie. This totally explains it. I'm bad to the bone!" Shaggy says./div  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Settle down Raggy." Scooby says as he grabs Shaggy by the shoulders and shakes him back and forth./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Rafe can you tell us more about Dapper Jack?" Daphne asks./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""The tourists always wanna hear stories about Dapper Jack. Well Dapper Jack Rogers was about the orneriest cuss this town has ever seen. Terrorized Sorghum City with his giant ferocious dog Atlas. They were cattle thief's, bank robbers, they stole from everyone. From old ladies to orphans. From farmers to school minds. He cheated at cards, robbed the poor box, and returned his library books late. Jack was always a slave to fashion. Legend has it he once shot a man for wearing white shoes after Labor Day. In short he was the foulest, violist, lowdown, dirtiest, no account human being to ever walk the earth! And consequently quite a tourist attraction." Rafe says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;""Did anyone else picture Scooby doo as the dog?" Fred asks as Alexis raises her hand slightly./div  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Uh-huh." Daphne says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""You bet." Velma says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""I pictured him with a mustache." Shaggy says receiving a not funny look from Scooby./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Yep Dapper Jack made this town miserable for years until sheriff Rufus Carmicheal finally took care of it. Rufus wrote a book about it that was pretty popular around a hundred or so years ago. His tails of Dapper Jack are what brought the tourists here in the first place. Now they come to hear the legend and because of the Crazy Q's fancy website. Did you see it? Made it myself. Pretty darn professional huh?" Rafe asks handing Velma a book and showing her the website./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;""Yea. Nice font." Velma says shaking looking irritated as she closes the book./div  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;""Yep. I purely love that L cabong font." Rafe says as he walks off as Velma was about to hit him with the book but gets stopped by Daphne and Alexis./div  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Welp guess I better see to our other guests. Nice to meet y'all." Rafe says as he leaves./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;""Hey thanks for coming out. I'm looking forward to getting to know you cousin." Tawny says./div  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Yea kind of a bummer our ancestor was such a jerk though huh?" Shaggy asks./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;""Those are just the stories they tell tourists Shaggy. We'll have to dig up more information about Dapper Jack while we're here." Velma says./div  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Your welcome to try. I've been hearing about him all my life. Ain't heard nothing good yet. Now who's ready for some-" Tawny then gets cut off by Scooby and Shaggy./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;""Lunch. Lunch. Lunch." Shaggy and Scooby say in union as they take off outside./div  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Now how did they know I was gonna say lunch?" Tawny asks./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;""They're pretty much psychic when it comes to food." Fred says./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div 


	37. Horses

p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; margin-top: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"After dinner once its dark Alexis then goes outside and shifts to wolf form to walk around away from the others for a while./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""I see you decided to take night time walk." A voice says causing Alexis to jump until she sees its Cat man./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Hey what are you doing?" Alexis asks./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Just thought I would come check on my girl. Are you enjoying the vacation?" Cat man asks./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Yea I really am I'm enjoying the wild west. Let's feel close to my wild side." Alexis says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Well I'm glad." Cat man says as he hugs Alexis and kisses her./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""I'm also really glad to see Shaggy and the others again. It's been awhile." Alexis says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Yea I've missed the Scooby gang even those two goof balls." Cat man says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""What in the world?" Alexis asks as she and Cat man hearing screams and go to see what is going on. Once Alexis and Cat man get with the others they see poeple screaming and see what appears to be Dapper Jacks ghost up on a roof shooting green flames. Fred then comes running over with a net in attempts to catch the ghost but ends up getting the net and himself caught in a tree./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""I should of gone with the amazanet." Fred says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Alexis quick put out the flames we'll go help Shaggy, Scooby, and the girls." Star child says as Alexis then shifts to human form and starts using her ice abilities to put out the green flames. Once Alexis gets Fred down out of the net the others come over to say the ghost got away before heading back inside to go to sleep./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"*Timeskip*/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Goodnight." Fred says as Alexis, Daphne, and Velma stay in one room together going to bed./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Shaggy, Scooby are you guys going to bed?" Daphne asks seeing Scooby and Shaggy built a fort out of furniture./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Like we'll take the first watch." Shaggy says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Suit yourselfs." Fred says as he and the guys leave./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""I guess I'll go stay with Shaggy and Scooby in the hallway so they'll calm down some." Alexis says as she shifts to wolf form and goes out in the hallway with Shaggy and Scooby./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"*Time skip*/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""I was beginning to wonder when you two would get up." Alexis says as she is eating her breakfast with Cat man as Shaggy, Scooby, and Fred come over./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""This is way too much food. Most of our guests left because of the ghost." Rafe says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""This recipe is for a hundred people. I only know how to follow the recipe." The chef says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Cant you divide by eight?" Rafe asks./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Im a cook not a mathmatologist." The chef says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Look all this food is gonna go to waste." Rafe says before seeing all the food is gone./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Like can we have seconds?" Shaggy asks./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Yea seconds." Scooby says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""The eight of you ate all of that food?" Rafe asks./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""No I tried to take a piece of bacon but he bit me." Fred says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""And that's why we got out here before they did." Alexis says as she hands Fred a biscuit./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""You should really train your dog." Rafe says pointing to Scooby./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Not the dog." Fred says pointing to Shaggy./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Like man I tried to warn ya not to get too close to food when I'm eating." Shaggy says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""You heard the guests whip up another batch." Rafe says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Do I need to divide by anything?" The chef asks./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Like great cooking." Shaggy says licking his plate./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Actually can you multiply?" Rafe asks./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""So what are you fella's gonna do today. We're gonna rank canoes." Midge says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""I dont know Midge there's rapids on that river." Andy says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""It's ok. It says if you stay to the right it's safe just dont go to the left at the fork." Buddy says showing his parents a map./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""I haven't left anything on my fork yet." Andy says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Oh shoot." Midge says as she and Andy laugh./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Did you hear that when I said I haven't left anything on my fork yet." Andy says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""I heard it dad." Buddy says as his sister growls a bit annoyed./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Classic me." Andy says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""You know quite time can be nice too. We should have more quite time." Buddy says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""How can you stand them?" Desdemona asks./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Having a million fans helps." Buddy says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Morning Crazy Q guests. Mind if we join you for breakfast? Right after we doing our morning work out of course." Larry says as Kyle does some rope tricks and Larry does some tricks with some horse shoes. Larry then starts talking about horse shoeing getting Fred's interest causing Fred to shoot his mouth./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Ok I'm not gonna watch this I'm gonna go check out the horses come find me when you need me guys." Alexis says as she starts walking./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Hey Alexis would it be ok if Buddy went with you. I'm sure he would love to see the horses." Midge says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Sure thats fine with me if he wants to go." Alexis says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Sure just as long as theyre in a fence." Buddy says as he gets up and follows Alexis to the corral./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Buddy watch this." Alexis says as he manages to get the female appaloosa horse ( strongThe horse is a black and white mare that looks Rain from Spirit of the Cimarron. The horse has white main and tail and wherever Rain is white the horse is white there too and where Rain has brown this horse has black/strong ) that was caught with Buckstitch to come over to Alexis while she is holding out an apple./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Are you sure that is safe they said she is really wild." Buddy says as Alexis feeds the female horse a couple apples./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Yea I'm sure you wanna try?" Alexis asks hand in Buddy an apple./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""I dont know." Buddy says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Here give me your hand I'll do it with you." Alexis says as Buddy hesitantly gives Alexis his hand as she holds her hand under his as the mare appaloosa eats the apple from his hand./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""See horses aren't so bad." Alexis says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""I guess so but I still don't understand why they wear metal shoes when they can stomp on me." Buddy says as he gets his hand away from the horse once the horse is done with the apple./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Well this should be interesting." Alexis says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""What should be interesting?" Buddy asks pointing to Shaggy, Scooby, and Fred walking over to where the horses are since the rest of the KISS band went to find things about Dapper Jack around town./p 


	38. Figuring Suspects

p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; margin-top: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""We're uh here for the shoeing." Fred says holding a horse shoe./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""We'll get to that in a bit city boys. First it's time for some of that good old fashioned roping and riding you paid good money." Kyle says as he gets off his horse./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Hey uh Alexis I'm gonna go. I'm going on the chariot ride with my family we can talk again once I get back." Buddy says as he walks away while Alexis is petting the mare horse./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Ok Buddy have fun. Come on girl let's go be part of the fun." Alexis says as Buddy leaves in the chariot with his family while Alexis walks over with the wild appaloosa mare./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""We didn't pay anything." Shaggy says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Great then we don't have to be nice to ya." Kyle says as he elbows Fred./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Well I'll be looks like our other wildest resident has taken a liking to you little lady." Larry says as Alexis walks over petting the mare horse./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""I hope you don't mind I thought of calling her Flicka if she wasn't already given a name. I thought of that name because where I was raised it meant wild beauty. If you don't mind I would like to ride her." Alexis says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Well if you think you can your welcome to try. Let me get you a saddle and reins." Larry says as Alexis walks over to the guys./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""I don't know if I can do this I haven't really been around horses much." Shaggy says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""You'll be fine Shaggy." Alexis says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Just watch what the ranch hands do I'm sure we'll pick it up soon enough." Fred says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"*Timeskip*/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"Once Alexis, Shaggy, and Scooby are up riding their horses Alexis watches Fred struggle getting on his horse causing Alexis to laugh./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Need some help Fred?" Alexis asks./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""No I think I got it." Fred says still trying to get on the horse./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"*Timeskip*/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"After a little while Alexis notices the Gundersons are back and are trying to get Buddy to ride a horse. Alexis then goes over to Scooby./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Hey Scooby." Alexis says pointing to Buddy receiving a nod from Scooby./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""I thought you liked horses?" Midge ask as Scooby walks over with Alexis and Flicka./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""I like horses in general. I just don't like specific horses. I mean why would they need metal shoes if they weren't gonna stomp on people!? Give me one good reason!?" Buddy asks./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Aww son. These horses wouldn't hurt ya. Anybody could ride them." Andy says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Yea anybody." Scooby says as he back flips onto a brown horse and starts riding around the horse doing tricks getting an applause from everyone as he hops down off the horse./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""See Buddy do you wanna give it a try. If it makes you feel any better you can ride on Flicka with me. I know having someone do something that I'm scared to try always makes me feel better." Alexis says as Scooby motions for Buddy to come over to the brown horse./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""He's looking at me like I'm a bug. He's gonna stop on me!" Buddy yells as he then screams and takes off running./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""We'll maybe we try this again later." Midge says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Cat man your back!" Alexis says as she gets off Flicka and goes over and gives Cat man a hug./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Have fun while we were gone?" Space man asks./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Yep. You guys missed all the fun." Alexis says pointing to Fred trying to horse shoe a horse until the horse kicks him into a fence./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Ouch." Star child says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""That's gotta hurt." Demon says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"*Timeskip*/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""So did you guys find anything out today?" Velma asks./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Heh besides what shoe a horse means." Fred says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Yea. Besides that." Velma says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Well we-" Shaggy then gets cut off by green fireworks in the shape of a J./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""The flaming J." Shaggy says as the group then see Dapper Jack and see him shooting fire towards the stable./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""That green fire could spread to the rest of Tawny's ranch." Daphne says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""We better put it out." Fred says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Quick we gotta put out that fire." Tawny says as Dapper Jack kicks open the gate letting Buckstitch out. Buckstitch then runs towards Shaggy and Scooby then head butting them onto his back. Scooby and Shaggy then manage to get Buckstitch to calm down and go back into the corral./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Well I'll be I've never seen nothing like that. Your a born horseman cousin!" Tawny says as she elbows Shaggy's arm./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Are you guys ok?" Velma asks as she, Daphne, Space man, and Alexis run over to Shaggy and Scooby./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""I think I sprain my ankle a little if anyone cares." Fred says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"*Timeskip*/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Well what have we got? Anything?" Fred asks as Daphne bandages his ankle./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Not much in the way of suspects." Daphne says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Yea Tawny and Rafe both stand to lose their ranch so they seem pretty unlikely." Velma says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Maybe its one of those jokey sisters pulling a prank." Shaggy says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""No it couldn't be them. They don't seem smart and serious enough." Cat man says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""What about that Gunderson girl? She seems pretty unhappy to be here. Maybe she is trying to scare her parents so they can go back home." Daphne says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Hmm. Maybe." Velma says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Hey Velma we found this. Tawny says its boriacid. Think it could be connected to the ghost?" Fred asks holding a small vial of small crystals as Velma then takes the vial./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Absolutely. Let me show you something." Velma says as she gets out a case./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""What about that black rattler management company? They're buying off a lot of local real estate." Daphne says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""So?" Shaggy asks./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""So I don't know if anyone else has noticed but about ninety percent of the ghosts we run into wind up having something to do with real estate." Daphne says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Ok check this out chloric acid burns green. Maybe the ghost is using it for the green flames that shoot out of his guns." Velma says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Dude that's awesome. Like can we blow up some other stuff? So no then that's a no." Shaggy says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Your right about that black rattler management company Daphne. I'm going to have to do some internet research on them." Velma says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""What about Dave and David? What are they up to?" Fred asks./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""The producers. Maybe there here to-" Daphne then gets cut off by Fred./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""No I mean right now." Fred says pointing to outside where Dave and David are packing something into the trunk of a car./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Totally suspicious." Velma says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Should we follow them?" Daphne asks./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""I say yes." Fred says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. It's gonna be dark soon and there's a ghost around." Shaggy says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Fine. We'll go and you can stay here all alone in the place where the ghost appeared last." Velma says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Alrighty let's find out what they're up to." Shaggy says putting on a cowboy hat./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Yea." Scooby says as he and Shaggy whimper as they follow the gang./p 


	39. Dapper Jack strikes again

p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; margin-top: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""What could they be doing here?" Velma asks as the group follow Dave and David to a cliff./p  
div style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""What's that case that he's carrying?" Fred asks as the group hide near by and watch Dave and David./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Is it a gun?" Daphne asks./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""I think it is." Fred says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Come on man move." Shaggy says as he and Shaggy try to see around Daphne, Velma, Fred, and the others./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""We cant see." Scooby says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Scooch over. Can I just-" Shaggy then gets cut off as he falls down the hill and lands in front of Dave and David./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Like don't shoot." Shaggy says putting his hands in the air./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Shoot?" Dave asks./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""No don't shoot. Just put down the-... tripod? Oh man we though it was a-" Shaggy then gets cut off by falling off the cliff./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Raggy!" Scooby yells as he races down the cliff followed by he others to where Shaggy fell off and see him hanging onto a ledge./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Are you ok?" Fred asks./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Of course not help! I cant hold on!" Shaggy says as he hands slip and he goes falling again./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Raggy!" Scooby yells as he jumps down after Shaggy wrapping his tail around a branch and catching Shaggy until the branch breaks and the two keep getting saved momentarily by branches and ledges but keep falling until running into a rock and being ok./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Thank goodness." Velma says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"*Timeskip*/div  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""So you thought we had something to do with the ghost?" David asks./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Sorry it was-" Fred then gets cut off by Daphne./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""It was just you were coming out here to this isolated place." Daphne says as she laughs nervously./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""We were just taking pictures. We're scouting locations for our next movie." Dave says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Ooh a movie?" Shaggy asks./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""About what?" Alexis asks./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""About the nefarious Dapper Jack and the heroic sheriff Carmicheal." David says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Aw man. If you make a movie everyone's gonna know about my jerk ancestor." Shaggy says sadly./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""We feel like it's time for a big block buster western." David says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""All the science fiction, super hero, and zombie movies have really run there course." Dave says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""But just in case were gonna make Dapper Jack a super power zombie alien robot from the future." David says as Dave shows a picture of their vision of Dapper Jack./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""What will people come up with next?" Alexis asks./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Yea but it's uh different at least." Space man says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""I guess if that's what you wanna call it. Although I prefer to stick to how things are originally." Alexis says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Also sheriff Carmicheal might have a rapping monkey that grants wishes." Dave says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Best movie ever." Shaggy says as he high fives Scooby./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""You know if you wanna find out about Dapper Jack your in the wrong place." Dave says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Yea you should really check out his grave. It's down the road." David says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;""Like we're gonna go check out a ghost grave. At night in the dark... We are gonna do that aren't we?" Shaggy asks./div  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Hey guys we're gonna head back to the ranch to make sure things are ok back there and do some checking of our own. We'll meet you back there." Star child says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Hey Alex you coming?" Cat man asks./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""I think I'll stay with the gang. Just in case something goes wrong... again." Alexis says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Alright well be careful alright." Catman says as he hugs Alexis and kisses her forehead./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Don't worry Cat I always am." Alexis says as the other KISS members fly off. Alexis then accompanies the Scooby gang to the grave quickly arriving there./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Calm down you two." Fred says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;""Sure what's there to be scared about? Were just in my ancestors grave at night in an area he's been haunting. And the snack bar it's closed!" Shaggy says./div  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Would you two stop worrying so much if I walked around in wolf form?" Alexis asks./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""A little yes." Shaggy says causing Alexis to shake her head and shift to wolf form and walk around with the others./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Oh that's where they rent the canoes." Daphne says gesturing to the canoe rental area./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""You can never get me out in one of those things. They're death traps." Shaggy says as he and Scooby are then scared by an owl and jump into Fred's arms only for Fred to give them an annoyed look and put them down./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Come on let's take a closer look." Velma says as they start looking around./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Ew. What's this eerie green mist?" Daphne asks./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Kind of suspicious if you ask me." Velma says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""I'm not sure what it is but its smells familiar whatever it is." Alexis says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Like this place is giving me the creeps." Shaggy says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Hey there it is. The grave of Dapper Jack." Fred says as they find the grave and then hear a weird moaning sound and then see evil lives on appear in green flames on the grave./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Evil lives on?" Velma asks as they then hear and laugh and see Dapper Jack's ghost on a glowing green horse as he shoots green flames from his guns./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""I knew this was a bad idea!" Shaggy shouts as Velma sneezes./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Well the horse isn't a ghost. Wait can you be allergic to ghosts?" Velma asks as the group run towards the van but get cut off by green flames./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""This way!' Fred says as the group run towards the river./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""The canoes!" Daphne yells as everyone but Shaggy and Scooby get in a canoe./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""I told you I'm never getting in one of those." Shaggy says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Then stay here with the ghost." Velma says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""I'm getting in scooch! Come on Scoob!" Shaggy shouts as he gets in the canoe as Scooby runs to get away from Dapper Jack and the horse. Scooby then jumps into the canoe as the group start paddling away./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""He's chasing after us." Alexis says as Dapper Jack chases the canoe./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;""We can make it to that fork. He cant follow us if we stick to the right." Fred says./div  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;""Look out!" Velma shouts as Dapper Jack shoots a tree down causing the group to have to go to the left./div  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;""I think we're headed into the rapids!" Fred shouts./div  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;""Alex cant you try to calm the waters with your abilities!?" Shaggy asks./div  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;""No the waters are moving too fast!" Alexis shouts./div  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;""Why is it getting so much louder?" Shaggy asks./div  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;""Waterfall!" The group say in union seeing a waterfall./div  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;""Maybe we can lasso that tree." Velma says./div  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;""Shaggy you can do it!" Fred shouts./div  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;""I don't know I guess I can try!" Shaggy shouts./div  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;""If you cant lasso that tree we're all dead. But no pressure." Daphne says as Shaggy laughs nervously./div  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;""Here goes nothing." Shaggy says as he lassos a branch on the tree and everyone cheers for him until the branch breaks off and the canoe almost goes over the waterfall but doesn't thanks to the branch getting caught on some rocks./div  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;""I told you these things are death traps." Shaggy says./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div 


	40. Clues

div style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""So hot. So far. Never gonna make it." Shaggy complains as he and Scooby crawl on the ground./div  
div style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Would you quit being so dramatic. Also the road is that way." Fred says pointing the road as Velma climbs down from the rope off the waterfall as a jeep drives up./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""I'm so relieved to find you. I was up all night worried sick." Tawny says as she gets out of the jeep./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""We were ok don't feel bad." Velma says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""After we got away from the ghost we were just fine." Fred says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Well once we got past those rapids." Daphne says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""And the waterfall." Shaggy says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Yea no sweat." Scooby says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Yea were all ok really." Alexis says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Oh my. You guys could of died and it would of been all my fault. I'm the one who brought you here." Tawny says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Hey don't worry. You just did it so we could get to know each other." Shaggy says as the Alexis and the others give him a smile./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Your right cous. By the way I own the canoe rental place. So last nights canoe with the tax and resort fee comes to eighty dollars. Cash, check, or credit?" Tawny asks shrugging her shoulders./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Here guys I got this one." Alexis says as she gives Tawny the money. Tawny then gives the group a ride to the mystery machine./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Thanks." Daphne says as the group get out of the van./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""See ya back at the ranch." Tawny says as she drives off./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Wait I wanna go check out that grave. Let me grab my bag. Guys I found something." Velma says as she gets her bag and checks out the grave./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""What have you got?" Fred asks./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Wait till you see this. It's UV powder. Look. Someone used this to make those glowing words on the headstone last night." Velma says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""And look what Alexis and Scooby found. Speakers." Fred says pointing to Alexis and Scooby dragging speakers out from behind bushes./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""That's where the sounds were coming from." Daphne says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Someone sure went to a lot of trouble to scare us." Fred says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Yea well it worked. Like I don't care if the ghost is real or not he almost killed us." Shaggy says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;""We're going to have to be careful going forward really careful." Velma says as the group then head back to the ranch./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div 


	41. Rodeo

div style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"Once the group arrives back at the ranch they see Tawny decorating the barn./div  
div style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Are you setting up for the barn dance?" Daphne asks./div  
div style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Uh-huh. After tonight's rodeo." Tawny says pointing to a rodeo poster./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Can I help?" Daphne asks./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Sure thing. There's some stuff in the box." Tawny says grabbing some more decorations./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""I can use all the help I can get." Tawny says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Hey aren't you the stage coach driver?" Shaggy asks as a dark skinned man walks in./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""I'm also an interior designer." The man says as he walks off./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Wait a second is this UV powder?" Daphne says holding a jar of powder./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Uh-huh. We use it to make the decorations light up. See like that. Pretty huh?" Tawny asks as she lights up the banner./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""This is the same powder we found on the grave. Who had access to these decorations?" Velma asks holding the jar of powder./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Just about anyone. It's been sitting in the barn. The barn.. I'm gonna miss the barn." Tawny says sadly./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""What do you mean?" Shaggy asks./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""I'm gonna have to sell out to Black Rattler Management. I'm pretty sure Rafe will too. We've got a mortgage payment coming up and I don't have the ten thousand dollars." Tawny says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Hold the phone don't sell the place yet. Shaggy can get you that money." Fred says pointing to the poster./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Ten thousand prize for bronco riding. Bronco riding! Isn't that dangerous?" Shaggy asks./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Nah. Scooby can talk to the horse before you ride it. Like Buckstitch. It'll be easy." Fred says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Oh yea." Shaggy says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Oh yea." Scooby laughs./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""You better get ready. The rodeo is tonight." Fred says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Wait. A night rodeo? Like what if the ghost shows up?" Shaggy asks./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""We'll be ready if he does. I have an idea." Velma says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"*Timeskip*/div  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;"Later at the rodeo Alexis is over talking with Shaggy and Scooby while listening to the announcer./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Ok Shaggy just remember if all else fails whatever you do not I repeat do not let go of that horse." Alexis says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Shaggy asks nervously./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""No its supposed to help keep you in one peace." Alexis says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Is it too late too back out of this?" Shaggy asks./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Yes." Alexis says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;""Look Buddy is going on stage." Scooby says pointing to Buddy on stage with the sisters as his back up dancers./div  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"strong style="clear: none; color: #333333; display: inline; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; padding-bottom: 10.5px; padding-top: 10.5px;"*Song being played is called Live Life Like a Cowboy by Buddy G*/strong/div  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"em style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;"strong style="clear: none; color: #333333; display: inline; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; padding-bottom: 10.5px; padding-top: 10.5px;"Buddy singing/strong/em/div  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"em style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;"I traveled across the great plains and the rocky mountain topsbr style="clear: none; color: #333333; display: block; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; height: auto; line-height: 27px; margin-top: 12px;" /On my vacation with ma and pabr style="clear: none; color: #333333; display: block; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; height: auto; line-height: 27px; margin-top: 12px;" /Living life in the good old Westbr style="clear: none; color: #333333; display: block; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; height: auto; line-height: 27px; margin-top: 12px;" /Cause now I got this feeling I got to get off my chestbr style="clear: none; color: #333333; display: block; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; height: auto; line-height: 27px; margin-top: 12px;" /I wanna live life like a cowboybr style="clear: none; color: #333333; display: block; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; height: auto; line-height: 27px; margin-top: 12px;" /City life has been all good for me/em/div  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"em style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;"I wanna live life like a cowboybr style="clear: none; color: #333333; display: block; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; height: auto; line-height: 27px; margin-top: 12px;" /Riding in the sunset living freebr style="clear: none; color: #333333; display: block; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; height: auto; line-height: 27px; margin-top: 12px;" /Wake up at the crack of dawn and set off down the trailbr style="clear: none; color: #333333; display: block; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; height: auto; line-height: 27px; margin-top: 12px;" /No posts to make or pics to take or check my emailbr style="clear: none; color: #333333; display: block; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; height: auto; line-height: 27px; margin-top: 12px;" /Just roping running steering living off the landbr style="clear: none; color: #333333; display: block; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; height: auto; line-height: 27px; margin-top: 12px;" /It's hard the check my phone when there's a lasso in my handbr style="clear: none; color: #333333; display: block; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; height: auto; line-height: 27px; margin-top: 12px;" /I wanna live life like a cowboybr style="clear: none; color: #333333; display: block; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; height: auto; line-height: 27px; margin-top: 12px;" /Cause cowboy living is the life for mebr style="clear: none; color: #333333; display: block; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; height: auto; line-height: 27px; margin-top: 12px;" /I wanna live life like a cowboybr style="clear: none; color: #333333; display: block; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; height: auto; line-height: 27px; margin-top: 12px;" /Riding in the sunset living freebr style="clear: none; color: #333333; display: block; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; height: auto; line-height: 27px; margin-top: 12px;" /Campfire cracking in the nightbr style="clear: none; color: #333333; display: block; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; height: auto; line-height: 27px; margin-top: 12px;" /Stars shining in the sky so brightbr style="clear: none; color: #333333; display: block; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; height: auto; line-height: 27px; margin-top: 12px;" /My sixth string is singing the lazying in my tunebr style="clear: none; color: #333333; display: block; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; height: auto; line-height: 27px; margin-top: 12px;" /I'm gonna sitten in my living roombr style="clear: none; color: #333333; display: block; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; height: auto; line-height: 27px; margin-top: 12px;" /I wanna live life like a cowboybr style="clear: none; color: #333333; display: block; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; height: auto; line-height: 27px; margin-top: 12px;" /Finally it is plain to seebr style="clear: none; color: #333333; display: block; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; height: auto; line-height: 27px; margin-top: 12px;" /I wanna live life like a cowboybr style="clear: none; color: #333333; display: block; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; height: auto; line-height: 27px; margin-top: 12px;" /Riding in the sunset living freebr style="clear: none; color: #333333; display: block; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; height: auto; line-height: 27px; margin-top: 12px;" /I wanna live life like a cowboy on this I can guarantee ( Buddy on this line then motions for Shaggy, Alexis, and Scooby to come dance with him on stage)br style="clear: none; color: #333333; display: block; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; height: auto; line-height: 27px; margin-top: 12px;" /I wanna live life like a cowboybr style="clear: none; color: #333333; display: block; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; height: auto; line-height: 27px; margin-top: 12px;" /I wanna live life like a cowboy cause cowboy living is the life for mebr style="clear: none; color: #333333; display: block; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; height: auto; line-height: 27px; margin-top: 12px;" /I wanna live life like a cowboybr style="clear: none; color: #333333; display: block; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; height: auto; line-height: 27px; margin-top: 12px;" /Riding in the sunset living free/embr style="clear: none; color: #333333; display: block; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; height: auto; line-height: 27px; margin-top: 12px;" /em style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;"strong style="clear: none; color: #333333; display: inline; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; padding-bottom: 10.5px; padding-top: 10.5px;"*Song Over*/strong/em/div  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Come on Scoob I'm up soon. You gotta talk to the horse I'll be riding." Shaggy says as Alexis helps him up onto the horse. Alexis then sees a elderly man put a saddle on Scooby./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Uh sir he isn't a-" Alexis then stops talking as she sees Buddy come over./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Can I ride him? He looks nice. I bet he wouldn't stomp a fly." Buddy says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Sure thing little girl let me help you." The elderly man says as he lifts Buddy up onto Scooby's back as Alexis gets up onto Flicka./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""I'm not a oh never mind." Buddy says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Tell your maw maw to buy ya some prettier dresses and maybe a nice bow for your hair." The man says as he walks off./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Uh ok." Buddy says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Ok that guy needs some help. Don't worry Buddy I'll be right with you during the precession." Alexis says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Thanks Alexis. I guess giddy up little doggy." Buddy says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Alright Buddy your doing it." Alexis says as she then notices Buddy get off Scooby's back and then get up onto a brown horse and ride it around with Scooby next to him./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""This is really great." Buddy says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Scooby look. Shaggy is on the horse." Alexis says pointing to Shaggy waving./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Scooby quick get to the horse!" Alexis shouts. As Scooby is about to get to the horse the gate opens up and Scooby almost gets hit by the horse but doesn't thanks to Alexis grabbing him and getting him out of the way./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Thanks Ralix. But what about Raggy?" Scooby asks as he and Alexis look at Shaggy./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""We'll have to hope for the best lets go get with the others." Alexis says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""I cant watch." Space man says as Alexis and Scooby come over./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""This cant go well." Cat man says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""So if Scooby didn't talk to that horse." Fred says as the horse appears to be calming down./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Yep." Velma says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""He's really doing it." Daphne says as the horse eventually stops causing everyone to cheer for Shaggy until the lights get shut off as green mist appears only to be followed by a green jay out of fire works in the sky and eventually followed by Dapper Jack appearing in the area. Alexis then sees Space man and Demon help Tawny clear the crowd giving the ok to go with the plan./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""You know what to do." Fred says as he hands Velma and Alexis rope and a net./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Yes." Velma says as she and Alexis start to get to work./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Got." Daphne says as they all start closing exits off with nets as the cattle get out and cause Daphne to fall into the arena. As Fred drops the net to help Daphne this allows Dapper Jack to get out of the arena and the cattle to head for Tawny and the Gundersons./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""The cattle are headed for Tawny and the Gundersons/p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Yeeha come on Scoob." Shaggy says as he grabs Scooby and they ride the black horse after Tawny and the Gundersons./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Flicka here girl!" Alexis calls as she sees Flicka come running over without any gear on./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Your riding that wild horse bear back?" Daphne asks/p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Ill be ok we don't have time to fool around." Alexis says as she follows after Shaggy and Scooby./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Shaggy help me get the cattle off away from Tawny and the Gundersons!" Alexis shouts receiving a nod from Shaggy./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Hey you three we have to somehow divert there attention away!" Fred yells as he, Velma, Star child, Cat man, and Daphne come riding up. Velma then starts to sneeze spooking the cattle in another direction. The group then manage to get the cattle back into the arena as everyone gets off their horses but Shaggy./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""That was some riding Shaggy. You were amazing." Velma says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Yea great job Shaggy." Fred says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Didn't know you had it in you kid." Demon says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""I didn't do anything. Scooby talked to the horse." Shaggy says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Uh no I didn't." Scooby says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""You didn't.. so that means." Shaggy says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""You did that all by yourself." Fred says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Wow. That's amazing. Now if you'll excuse me brain stopped work need to fall down." Shaggy says before he faints as Tawny and the Gundersons drive up./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;""Hey Rafe do you know what started that stampede?" Tawny asks./div  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Well something sure has spooked them. Don't you worry about that now. You just head on back to that barn and take care of that dance. I've got things covered here." Rafe says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;""Oh thanks Rafe. Your a life saver." Tawny says as they all head back to the barn for the dance./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div 


	42. Capturing the ghost of Dapper Jack

div style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""And for the greatest bronco riding this cowboy has ever seen. The grand prize goes to Norville Rogers." The announcer says as he hands Shaggy the ten thousan dollar prize./div  
div style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Like here ya go cous. This should save the ranch." Shaggy says as he hands Tawny the prize./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""I dont know if i outta accept this. You risked your life to help me." Tawny says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""All in a days work mam." Shaggy says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Thank you so much." Tawny says as she hugs Shaggy./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""You know what guys. After this trip I've got a lot more respect for Shaggy now." Alexis says as she sees Tawny hug Shaggy./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Your not the only one." Cat man says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Yea he did pretty ok for himself." Space man says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Grab him before he gets away!" Velma shouts and Alexis and the others then jump and grab Kyle in a net where he is glowing green./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Hey how'd ya know it was- I mean how come you think it was me?" Kyle asks./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""We knew you might escape from that net but as a back up. It was covered in UV powder. Enough to mae sure that some would rub off on you." Fred says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""We just had to wait for the culprit to step under the black light and he'd light up like a Christmas tree." Daphne says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Yea. Ya stepped right into it." Shaggy says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Yea right into it." Scooby says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""You can proove anything. What ya got a little UV powder. You got nothing!" Kyle says as some sheriffs take him away./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Holy cow I cant believe it. You caught the ghost!" Tawny shouts./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Not exactly. There had to be someone else involved." Fred says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Right. Someone else must have started that stampede." Velma says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Maybe we can find some clues in Kyle's room. Tawny do you have a key?" Daphne asks getting the key from Tawny as the group then look around Kyle's room./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Anything?" Velma asks./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""These fireworks link Kyle to all the flaming J's in the sky." Fred asks./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""But that doesn't explain who his accomplice was." Daphne says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Shaggy? How come you guys aren't looking?" Velma asks./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""It's gonna eat us." Shaggy says pointing to a bear head on the wall./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Dont be ridiculous its stuffed." Velma says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""I was stuffed at lunch but I still ate more." Shaggy says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Maybe there's more to this bear head than meets the eye." Fred says finding a hidden key in the mouth./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;""Is that a hidden compartment?" Daphne asks./div  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Yea. Look here's the guns Kyle used to fire boric acid fire and here's the cowboy hat he wore. See this projected the skull face and the face of Dapper Jack onto this veil he pulled down over his face." Fred says as he explains the hat and guns he found behind the bear head./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Quite ingenious really." Velma says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""If by ingenious you mean so scary I almost lost my appetite then your right." Shaggy says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Hold on I think there's something else there too. Check it out. Sheriff Rufus Carmicheal's diary. And what's this?" Daphne asks finding a card in a book./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""It's a business card for Black Rattler Management. The company that's been buying up the town. Guys I know who's behind all of this. We gotta get back to the barn dance." Velma says as the group head back to the dance. Once at the dance Velma gets the speaker./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Excuse me. Hi everyone. We found Rufus Carmicheal's diary and found out the story is a lot different from the one told to tourists. Listen to this. The people of Sorghum City may love that fool Jack Rogers or Dapper Jack as they call him. They think he is kind. They think he is warm hearted. They think he's generous. Always willing to lend a hand. But if life has taught me anything is that anything one man has another man must take. And I mean to take this town's love from the so called Dapper Jack. Yes sheriff Carmicheal wanted everyone to love him the way they loved Dapper Jack so he framed him for cattle rustling. He turned the whole town against him. Here he says he had trouble catching Jack because of his amazing abilities on horse back which have you all seen his descendant Shaggy inherited from him." Velma says as she reads from the diary./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Does he say anything about not being able to grow a full beard? Cause I definitely inherited that from someone." Shaggy says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Now listen to this. May 17th, 1867. Finally caught Dapper Jack by Minshel Pike. He was a fast draw but a poor shot. As it turns out Jack Rogers was more useful dead than he ever was alive. I can commit all manner of crimes and blame Dapper Jack as the great out law. The whole town curses his name. One day I will simply disappear for a week or so then return with a tail of tracking down and ending Dapper Jack. I will be remember forever as a hero while Jack Rogers goes down in the enels of infamy." Velma says as she closes the book./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Well clearly this sheriff was a by product of bad parenting." Midge says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Just as sheriff Carmicheal used Dapper Jack to steal from the town someone else is now using Dapper Jack's ghost to steal from the town. And that someone is Rafe!" Velma says pointing to Rafe receiving gasps from the audience./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Why that's just plain-" Rafe then stops talking as he sees Alexis and the others walking towards him./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""After him!" Fred yells as the group chase after Rafe until Scooby lassos Rafe knocking him to the ground./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Nice roping Scooby Doo." Buddy says as he walks over with Alexis and the others./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""It was you? But why?" Tawny asks./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""I lined up with a company that builds resorts. They offered millions for the Sorghum City area." Rafe says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""But why would you pretend to be a ghost?" Tawny asks./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""The company wanted to theme the resort around Dapper Jack the outlaw. So I came up with a fake ghost. It would build up the story and scare people off so I can buy the land for my company Black Rattler Management. How'd you know it was me?" Rafe asks./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Simple. You said you built the dude ranch's website yourself and you used L cabong font. No professional would use that font. No one with any taste or self respect would-" Velma then gets cut off by Daphne./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Easy there Velma." Daphne says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Anyway I saw the font again on the Black Rattler Management card we found. There cant possibly be two people in the world who would use that font. I mean look at it!" Velma says showing the website on her tablet./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""I still like it." Rafe says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""The moral of this story is never use L cabong!" Velma shouts at Rafe then gets lose and pushes Velma out of the way before grabbing a rifle and the prize money from Tawny./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""You'll never take me. I'll be out of the country before morning. Ten thousand dollars will get me a long way. Adios muchachos!" Rafe yells as he gets onto a chariot and takes off./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Someone get him!" Midge yells./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""I already on it." Alexis says as she runs over to Flicka behind the gate letting her out and jumps onto her back and chases after Rafe on the chariot. Alexis then notices Scooby and Buddy jump onto the back of the chariot and then sees Shaggy riding Buckstitch not far behind them./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Both of you be careful." Alexis says as she tries to find a way to stop the chariot as Fred then starts lighting the sky up with fireworks./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""There you are I can see you now." Shaggy says as Buddy starts climbing under the chariot to get to the horses while Scooby goes for the money./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""And I can see you." Rafe says as he tries to shoot and Shaggy but misses and hits a cactus./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""This was a terrible idea." Shaggy says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""I don't miss twice." Rafe says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""And I don't miss at all." Alexis says as she shoots ice at Rafe's hand making him drop the gun while Scooby grabs the money and jumps onto the Buckstitch with Shaggy./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""You cant stop me." Rafe says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""I don't have to." Shaggy says pointing Buddy on one of the horses pulling the chariot./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Howdy partner. Your not gonna get too far without these guys. Happy trails cowboy." Buddy says as he unlatches the horses from the chariot. The chariot then goes over the hedge and lands on a lower ledge knocking Rafe unconscious./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"*Timeskip*/div  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"The next morning at sunrise the group watch the sheriffs put cuffs on Rafe./div  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""I would of gotten away with it if it weren't for those meddling kids and that KISS band." Rafe says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""And there nosey horse." The elderly man who keeps calling Scooby a horse says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Not a horse." Scooby says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""But a pretty good dog." Buddy laughs as he pets Scooby./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""So here you are again." Shaggy says handing Tawny the prize money./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""I cant thank you enough. I mean all of you. Especially you cous." Tawny says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Like its too bad all of the tourists think our ancestor was a desperato." Shaggy says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""They wont anymore Shaggy from now on I'll tell them the true story of Dapper Jack." Tawny says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Aren't you afraid that'll hurt business everybody like the Dapper Jack outlaw story." Velma says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Come on the story of Rufus Carmicheal the outlaw slash criminal mastermind is way better." Tawny says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""The only story I wanna know is why I cant grow a decent beard like Dapper Jack. I've got more hair on my toes than I do on my chin." Shaggy says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Tmi cous." Tawny says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""I agree with Tawny that's a little more info than I needed to know about you Shaggy." Alexis says./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""Yea I could of gone without knowing that." Cat man says as everyone laughs./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"  
p style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px;""I guess this means our groups are sticking together this time?" Alexis asks./p  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;""I guess it does." Fred says./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"strongPlease read this/strong/div  
/div  
/div  
div style="clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; line-height: 27px; margin-bottom: 7.5px;"span style="display: inline !important; float: none; background-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system,'.SFNSText-Regular','Segoe UI',Roboto,'Lucida Grande',Tahoma,Helvetica,Arial,Verdana,sans-serif; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; word-wrap: break-word;"Hi everyone. Ok this is likely gonna be the last story for this series in gonna do unless I get more than two people either messaging me or commenting saying they want me to continue cause i was thinking about doing three more movies maybe four I was thinking about doing the cyber chase one and zombie island one with Alexis and KISS and then maybe two of the ones with just Scooby, Shaggy, and Scrappy the ghoul school and boo brothers with only Alexis i know though those two are stupid ideas and nobody will read them because there not my shipping I just thought of them because they were different and thought they would be fun. Anyways this series is discontinued unless I get people saying they want it to continue but it will be a while because I'm on summer break and have 8 other stories to finish or at least try to finish before I go back to school because once I'm back in school my story chapter publishing will be slowed down cause I'm usually wiped out when I get home so please if you liked this series and wanna see more comment or message me saying so don't just read this author note and not say anything./span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div 


	43. 1 year later arriving at the college

"Like are we there yet Fred?" Shaggy asks as they head to their friend Eric's college.

"I told you Shaggy soon." Fred says.

"But you said that an hour ago man." Shaggy says complaining.

"It'll be ok shaggy its not a long wait." Alexis says laying on Catman's leg in the back with Shaggy and Scooby while Star child, Space man, and Demon are sleeping.

"It's so impressive that Eric received a grant for his computer project." Daphne says.

"Doesn't surprise me back in high school he practically lived in the computer lab. Right Velma?" Fred asks.

"Yup. He's one smart cookie." Velma says.

"Rookie? A rookie?" Scooby asks.

"Sorry Scooby. Figurative speech." Velma says petting Scooby on his head.

"Aww." Scooby says as he sits down beside shaggy.

"Cheer up Scoob. When we get there we get to play the computer game Eric design. I bet its way cooler than this one." Shaggy says.

"Yea cooler." Scooby says watching Shaggy play his game.

"Imagine a computer game staring all of us." Fred says.

"Solving mysteries in cyber space." Velma says.

"Like I hope I do better on Eric's game than this one." Shaggy says loosing on his game while everyone laughs as they arrive on the college grounds.

*Timeskip*

Once getting everyone ready the group start walking until seeing a officer.

"Hey! Where do you think your going?" The officer asks.

"To visit our friend Eric Staufer. He's a student here." Velma says.

"Not if your not on my list." The officer says.

"Uh it should be under Fred Jones." Fred says.

"Is this whole group with ya?" The officer asks while looking at his list.

"Yes sir." Fred says.

"Including the dog?" The officer asks looking at Scooby.

"Dog? Where?" Scooby asks looking around as Alexis gently pets him on the head.

"Hmm. Ah there you are. But just so you know I don't like a bunch of punks running around my university." The officer says.

"Your university?" Daphne and Space man ask in union.

"It might as well be. I've been here twenty years and there's never been any trouble on my watch. I'm the head of security. Wembly's the name." Officer Wembly says as Scooby takes his hat without him knowing and mimics him.

"Twenty years is an impressive record." Velma says.

"You bet it is and I wanna make sure that it stays- oh a wise guy eh. I'm keeping a special eye on you pooch." Officer Wembly says.

"Pooch?" Scooby asks.

"Like Scooby's was just playing officer." Shaggy says as Scooby goes over to him.

"Yea he didn't mean any harm." Cat man says.

"Yea. Sorry." Scooby says.

"We just need some help finding the computer lab." Fred says.

"The lab is three buildings down on the left." Officer Wembly says.

"Thanks." Fred says as they get moving.

"And keep your dog off the grass." Officer Wembly says.

"Huh? Hpmh." Scooby says.


	44. Finding out about the virus

"Wow Eric this lab is one groovy set up." Daphne says as they enter the lab with Eric

"I prefer kiss world park but this place isn't bad either." Star child as he looks around him.

"We like it too." Eric says as they walk through the lab.

"Zoinks." Scooby and Shaggy say in union as they grab some giant tomatoes they see.

"You don't wanna eat those. Because They're grown in radioactive soil." A man with red hair says causing Scooby and Shaggy to immediately let go of the tomatoes and start rubbing their hands and paws on Shaggy's shirt.

"Everyone this is my lab partner Bill Mclemore." Eric says introducing the man with red hair.

"Nice to meet you." Fred says shaking bill's hand.

"Thanks for keeping Shaggy and Scooby from glowing in the dark." Velma says.

"We'll go to dinner after the tour." Eric says petting Scooby's head.

"But first can you show us your new video game? Scoob and I have been dying to play it." Shaggy says.

"No one is playing the game until we get rid of our problem." A elder man says as he comes into the lab.

"Professor Kaufman I'd like you to meet the mystery gang." Eric says as Alexis and the others say hi.

"Ah the famous Mystery Inc and Kiss." Professor Kaufman says before looking at Scooby.

"And that's Scooby Doo." Shaggy says as Scooby looks through the tubes and glasses laughing.

"Yes well uh it looks like you showed up just in time for a msytery." Professor Kaufman says as he cleans his glasses.

"A mystery?" Velma asks as Professor Kaufman continues walking.

"Why what happened?" Fred asks as Professor Kaufman and Eric go over to a device.

"This is a hyper energy laser. We been using it to break down actual objects and send them into cyber space." Eric says.

"Jinkies. You mean you can transport objects from the real world into the computer world?" Velma asks.

"Precisely young lady." Professor Kaufman says.

"That's fantastic." Daphne says.

"It was. Until the laser beamed a monster into our world last night." Eric says sadly.

"A monster?!" Scooby and Shaggy say in union before jumping and hiding behind Alexis.

"Yes. The laser beam a computer virus right here into this lab." Eric says.

"A really freaking looking thing. He wiped out all the data from our computers just by walking near them." Bill says.

"Well that's something different." Space man says receiving an agreeing nod from Alexis.

"This monster is also able to control and manipulate electrical objects." Professor Kaufman says.

"But where'd it come from?" Daphne asks.

"Eric's computer game." Bill says.

"Computer viruses don't just appear. They have to be created by someone." Velma says.

"Velma is correct." Demon says.

"But I didn't create it!" Eric says getting a little jumpy.

"I'm sure it wasn't Mr. Staufer here. But whoever created this virus is in serious trouble. Our civilization is so dependent on technology that this virus is a threat to the entire world." Professor Kaufman says throwing away a destroying telephone.

"Can you show us how this laser works?" Fred asks placing a hand on the laser.

"You can show them the demo but don't start the game." Professor Kaufman says.

"Yes sir." Eric says bringing up the Scooby Doo and Kiss video game demo.

"Like check it out we're digital!" Shaggy says excitedly.

"Reah rigital." Scooby says as he laughs.

"We use the game to extrapolate 3d data into quantum particles from their it's child's play to reintegrate the malicular structure in virtual space." Eric says explaining.

"Of course it's so simple." Velma says.

"It is?" Everyone but Velma, Bill, Eric, and Professor Kaufman ask in union not quite understanding.

"He used the Scooby game as the location in cyber space to store physical objects." Velma says.

"And your sure the virus came from the game?" Daphne asks.

"Unfortunately yes." Eric says sadly.

"Well there's no virus in my baseball game and it's more entertaining. Now this is a game you can get into." Bill says playing his game.

"That's really cool Bill. I'm a huge baseball fan myself." Fred says looking at the game.

"You have good taste Fred. I think it's the greatest sport in the world." Bill says.

"Baseball's okay but it doesn't have Scooby or me in it." Shaggy says.

"That's right." Scooby says.

"The Scooby game has ten levels. You need to battle monsters or villains while trying to find a box of Scooby snacks on each level." Eric says as he picks up a box of Scooby snacks.

"Oh bor Scooby racks." Scooby says licking his lips as Eric puts the box of Scooby snacks on a table.

"Ok Professor." Eric says as Professor Kaufman presses a button turning on the laser and making the Scooby snacks disappear.

"Now check out the monitor." Bill says as the box of Scooby snacks appear on the screen.

"I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it with my own eyes." Daphne says.

"Your not the only one." Space man says.

"Like I don't believe it either. We didn't even get one Scooby snack." Shaggy says sadly as he leans on the table.

"Reah." Scooby says sadly.

"Eric and Bill are sure to win the quarter million grand prize at the international science fair." Professor Kaufman says.

"Wow that's some prize." Fred says.

"It'll be a reward for their talent and all their hard work on the laser project." Professor Kaufman says.

"We couldn't of done this without you Professor Kaufman you should share in the reward too." Eric says.

"No no no. As a teacher being able to guide young minds to their full potential is reward enough Eric.

"Like speaking of rewards is it possible to get the Scooby snacks out of the game?" Shaggy asks pointing towards the screen. Eric then activates the laser getting the Scooby snacks to reappear onto the table.

"Groovy!" shaggy shouts seeing the Scooby snacks on the table

"Oh Roh!" Scooby shouts as he and shaggy run over to the table and fight over the Scooby snacks.

"Is that the way the virus came out of the game Eric?" Fred asks.

"Yea it was pretty scary." Eric says.

"If it's just a computer virus what harm can it do in the real world?" Daphne asks.

"From what we observed last night this virus has the potential to steal every computer program in the world." Professor Kaufman says.

"And the virus made a telephone come to life. It attacked Eric. It kept coming toward us and we couldn't stop it." Bill says as Eric rolls up his sleeve showing his bandaged wrist.

"When I held up a magnetic bar it seemed to have a adverse affect on the virus." Professor Kaufman says.

"Yea and it seemed like the magnet weakened him like kryptonite and superman." Bill says.

"Creepy." Daphne says.

"Wow." Velma says.

"The security guards checked the campus but couldn't find him anywhere." Bill says.

"I suspect that he is still somewhere in this building. Somewhere." Professor Kaufman says.

"Still here?" Scooby and Shaggy ask in union before gulping.

"No more arguing boys." Velma says as she takes the box of Scooby snacks from Shaggy and Scooby.

"So what can we do to help Eric?" Velma asks.

"Well if you can lure the phantom virus into the lab I can use the lasor to beam him back into cyber space." Eric says says.

"Oh great so now you want us to be virus bait? Like no way man." Shaggy says.

"Uh-huh." Scooby says shaking his head no.

"Come on you two I've seen you go up against worse." Space man says. 

"Space man is right it'll be ok." Alexis says.

"No way." Scooby says.

"Would you do it for a Scooby snack?" Velma asks.

"Reah reah." Scooby says as he starts begging until Shaggy grabs him by his collar.

"Hold on Scoob. Only one Scooby snack to go chase a phantom? I don't think so." Shaggy says crossing his arms.

"What if I gave each two Scooby snacks?" Velma asks.

"Ok you gotta deal." Shaggy says as he and Scooby look at each other.

"Go long guys." Velma shouts as she throws the snacks and Scooby and shaggy catch them in their mouths and eat them.

"This place is so big we'll probably never see this virus anyway." Shaggy says putting an arm around Scooby.

"Reah." Scooby laughs.

"How do we capture the phantom virus once we find him?" Velma asks.

"The phantom virus is composed of electro magnetic energy. Get close enough to him with one of these super magnets and it will render him helpless." Professor Kaufman says holding some strong magnets. Scooby then takes one of the magnets in his mouth as some pin tacks fly off the wall at him. Scooby then drops the magnet and hides behind a desk as the pin tacks sink into the magnet.

"Be careful Scooby those are pretty strong magnets." Velma says as Scooby looks at her.

"Rorry." Scooby says.

"Now let's really put them to the test." Fred says holding a magnet.

"I knew I could count on you guys." Eric says.


	45. Splitting up

"This building is so big this phantom virus could be anywhere." Daphne says as they walk down a hallway.

"I think we stand a better chance at finding it if we split up. Hey you guys I didn't say how we were gonna split up." Fred says noticing Scooby and Shaggy walking in a different direction.

"Like do we ever do it any other way." Shaggy says as he and Scooby keep walking.

"We'll check around the labs. We'll let you know if we find anything." Alexis says as she and the other Kiss members go towards the labs to search.

*Timeskip*

"Well a lot of good the labs did us we didn't find anything." Demon says.

"Let's just head back to Kaufman's lab if anything we can at least keep the laser from being activated again by making sure no one messes with it." Alexis says as they go into Kaufman's lab and see Velma, Fred, and Daphne with Officer Wembley.

"Did you guys find anything?" Velma asks.

"No nothing. Did you?" Space man says.

"We ran into the virus that was all." Fred says,

"I'm getting worried about Shaggy and Scooby. They've been gone for a long time." Daphne says.

"Yea. Maybe we should go look for them." Fred says.

"Nobody goes anywhere until Professor Kaufman gets back." Officer Wembley says as Shaggy and Scooby come in screaming being chased by the phantom virus.

"What was that?" Officer Wembly says.

"It's the phantom!" Fred shouts as the group then chase after the phantom until crashing into each other in front of the laser before being shot with the laser and beamed into the game.


	46. Entering the game, level one: The moon

"Jinkies! It looks like we've been beamed into Eric's computer game." Velma says as they see they are in space suits and look around them seeing they're in cyber space.

"Check this out. I'm like a super hero." Shaggy says as he starts bouncing up off the ground due to the lack of gravity.

"Shaggy be careful." Alexis says.

"She's not joking man we don't know what we're dealing with here." Cat man says.

"Be careful Shaggy there's less gravity on the moon." Velma says.

"Look it's super Shaggy." Shaggy says picking up a boulder and throwing it.

"Scooby could you bring Shaggy back here before he hurts himself?" Daphne asks.

"Rokay." Scooby says as he chases after Shaggy until Shaggy jumps into a rock.

"Ooh." Everyone says in union upon seeing Shaggy hit the rock.

"That had to hurt." Space man says.

"No joke." Demon says.

"Shaggy are you alright?" Fred asks as they all jump over to Shaggy.

"Uh I think so, but I made an important discovery." Shaggy says rubbing his head.

"What's that?" Daphne asks.

"In this video game you can get hurt." Shaggy says as he stands up.

"Or worse. We'd better be careful." Velma says.

"Velma's right. Eric said this game is full of creatures and who knows what else." Fred says.

"Zoinks! I know who!" Shaggy shouts pointing to the virus who is standing on a ledge.

"Oh no." Daphne says.

"He must of gotten beamed into the game too." Velma says as the phantom virus laughs.

"Oh no he's not alone." Fred says pointing to some moon monsters coming over.

"Let's play ball." The phantom virus says.

"Like let's not." Shaggy says.

"Run!" Alexis shouts.

"I thought we were chasing him." Daphne says as they run.

"Back at the lab we were." Fred says.

"But here in the game he's got friends." Velma says.

"They don't look very friendly to me." Shaggy says as they hide behind a rock.

"I think we lost them." Velma says.

"Yea for the moment." Star child says.

"You know getting beamed into cyber space might not be such a bad thing." Velma says.

"How's that?" Alexis asks.

"Maybe if we play along we can find out who created this virus." Velma says.

"Velma's right." Space man says.

"Maybe we can find some clues." Fred says.

"Remember what Eric said? We need to find the box of Scooby snacks." Velma says.

"And like there it is." Shaggy says pointing to the snacks next to a moon craft and a pole.

"Wow that was easy." Daphne says.

"It's the first level of the game it's supposed to be easy." Shaggy says.

"Over there." A voice says revealing to be the phantom virus.

"Oh no here they come." Daphne says seeing the phantom virus and moon ghosts headed right for them.

"Look a rover." Scooby says pointing to a rover.

"Huh?" Shaggy asks.

"A moon rover." Fred says.

"And what a cool paint job." Shaggy says as the rover looks like a moon rover version of the mystery machine.

"Come on guys. This thing needs new shocks." Fred says as he and the other jump in the rover and get going.

"As long as it gets us away from those moon goons who cares." Daphne says.

"I'm with Daphne. Right no we need to get to the Scooby snacks." Alexis says.

"Oh no they got a set of wheels too." Shaggy says seeing the phantom virus and the moon monster in a rover chasing after them.

"Hurry Freddy they're gaining on us." Daphne says as the phantom virus starts shooting beams at them.

"I am but this is as fast as it goes." Fred says as Alexis starts shooting ice at the phantom virus trying to deflect his attacks.

"Aww man he got us." Shaggy says as the phantom virus hits the back on the moon rover making it stop close to the snacks.

"It's ok guys are right there." Velma says pointing to the snacks.

"Oh boy rooby snacks." Scooby says as he jumps out of the rover and heads for the snacks.

"Go Scooby go!" Daphne shouts as the phantom virus and the moon monsters drive past them after Scooby.

"Come on Scoob you can do it pal!" Shaggy shouts.

"Just a bit farther Scooby!" Alexis shouts.

"Yes he got them!" Star child shouts as Scooby jumps and grabs the Scooby snacks.

"What happened to-" Daphne then gets cut off as the group disappear along with Scooby.


	47. Level two: Ancient Colosseum

"Where are we now?" Daphne asks as they reappear.

"If I'm not mistaken we're inside the Roman Colosseum." Velma says.

"Colosseum?" Scooby asks.

"Like where they play football?" Shaggy asks.

"Not exactly." Velma says.

"Far from it actually." Alexis says.

"In ancient Rome people used to gather in the Colosseum to watch all kinds of events." Velma says.

"You mean like sports and music?" Shaggy asks.

"Yea they did that too but the Colosseum is famous for a place where Romans fed people to the lions for lunch." Fred says.

"Lions?" Scooby asks scared.

"Well it looks deserted now." Daphne says.

"Speaking of lunch we didn't even get to keep the Scooby snacks from the moon level." Shaggy says.

"Aww." Scooby says as he looks at his paws.

"Don't worry Scoob I bet there's a concession stand somewhere." Shaggy says.

"Hey what's this?" Fred asks seeing some lines drawn on the ground.

"What are these white lines for?" Velma asks as shaggy goes over to the line and rubs it with his finger.

"Like it's chalk." Shaggy says.

"Rikes! Virus!" Scooby says pointing to the phantom virus who's holding a shield and a sword.

"Welcome to level two game players. Where things get a little tougher but first let me introduce you to the home team." The phantom virus says as he breaks some chains on a door with his sword as some skeleton gladiators come out.

"Those guys look like they have a bone to pick huh Scoob?" Shaggy asks as he and Scooby hold each other.

"Uh-huh." Scooby says scared.

"Don't worry gang we can beat these meatless gladiators." Fred says.

"And now for the home team's mascot." The phantom virus says as he breaks some chains on another door as a lion holding the Scooby snacks in its mouth comes out.

"The lion's got the Scooby snacks." Daphne says.

"You know for once I'm not in the mood for Scooby snacks." Shaggy says.

"Me neither." Scooby says.

"Rikes!" Scooby shouts in alarm seeing the lion start running toward them after it drops the Scooby snacks and then runs.

"Good idea Scooby." Daphne says.

"Come on Shaggy!" Velma says as they start running until Shaggy gets caught in a net causing everyone to stop and go to him.

"Are you alright Shaggy?" Daphne asks as Alexis shifts to wolf form to help the others try to untangle Shaggy from the net.

"Yea but I'm really tangled up." Shaggy says as the others try to get him untangled with to avail. Alexis then looks over with Velma and see the skeleton gladiators with the lion running over. Alexis growls getting between them and the others ready to fight when they get close as the other try to free Shaggy.

"A rariot." Scooby says pointing to a chariot.

"Good thinking Scoob." Fred says.

"Thank you." Scooby says as the others help Shaggy into the chariot and Scooby takes off running pulling the chariot getting the attention of the gladiators as the gladiators chase them.

"Good work guys you handle the gladiators and well take care of this lion." Fred says.

"Demon, Space man let's go help Shaggy and Scoob. Alex can you and Cat man handle things here?" Star child asks.

"We'll be ok." Alexis says as Star child, Space man, and Demon go help Shaggy and Scooby with the gladiators.

"And how exactly are we going to do that?" Daphne asks worriedly.

"Give me your jacket." Fred says.

"But I just bought this." Daphne says.

"Daphne." Alexis and Velma say in union.

"Oh alright. Here." Daphne says taking off her purple jacket and giving it to Fred.

"I know this isn't red but it'll have to do. Tuaro Tauro. Uh Leo Leo." Fred says using the jacket like matador to lure the lion into the room it came out of as Alexis, Cat man, and Velma shut the doors and use a piece of wood to lock the doors.

"Way to go guys!" Fred shouts.

"Thanks. This'll hold him." Velma says.

"That was very brave Freddy." Daphne says as she kisses Fred on the cheek.

"Heh thanks. Oh uh here's your jacket." Fred says handing Daphne her jacket and they then hear Scooby and Shaggy scream.

"The others need help. Come on." Velma says as they get over to the others as they ditch the gladiators momentarily.

"Good going guys." Fred says.

"Yea. Whatever." Shaggy says.

"Keep those gladiators busy just a little bit longer. I'll get the Scooby snacks." Fred says.

"That's easy for you to say man." Shaggy says.

"Yea." Scooby says exhausted.

"Try to lead them up into the stands." Velma says.

"Like I don't think we have the energy- on second thought maybe we do." Shaggy says as he gets cut off dodging a couple spears.

"Here." Fred says as he takes the spears and hands them to Shaggy and Scooby.

"What are we supposed to do with these?" Shaggy asks.

"Used them to catapult over the walls." Fred says as he, Alexis, Cat man, Velma, and Daphne go for the snacks while the others distract the gladiators.

"Yes." Alexis says as they get the snacks and disappear again.


	48. Level three: Prehistoric Jungle

"So where are we now?" Daphne asks as they appear in a jungle.

"Looks like a jungle of some kind." Fred says.

"It's gorgeous here." Daphne says.

"I'll say. This place beats ancient Rome any day aye Scoob." Shaggy says.

"Uh-huh." Scooby says as the group hear a screech and look up to the sky to see a pterodactyl fly at them. The group them duck down onto the ground avoiding the pterodactyl.

"Oh no this is a prehistoric jungle." Velma says.

"I take back what I said. Rome is lovely this time of year." Shaggy says.

"Hey look over there." Fred says pointing a long necked dinosaur eating from a tree.

"What's that!?" Shaggy asks in alarm seeing the phantom virus riding a t-rex while holding a spear running at them.

"Jinkies. He's riding a t-rex." Velma says.

"Let's head for the trees. It's too thick for them to follow." Fred says as the group run into the trees just barely avoid the t-rex and the phantom virus.

*Timeskip*

"We just hiked through miles of jungle and still can't find the Scooby snacks." Daphne says.

"Well we better or otherwise we'll be stuck in this level forever." Velma says.

"All I know is that this virus likes to scare us in cyber space and as much in the real world." Shaggy says as he and Scooby draw on the cave walls of the cave they found to hide in.

"Hey nice work guys. Which one of you did the drawing over there?" Velma asks gesturing to the drawing of a volcano.

"Not me." Shaggy and Scooby say in union.

"It looks like a volcano." Fred says as he, Alexis, Daphne, and Velma go over to the drawing.

"I wonder if it means anything. Oh no the fire's going out." Velma says noticing their fire is going out.

"It's gonna be dark in a few hours too." Fred says as he stirs the fire trying to keep it going.

"Shaggy and Scooby it's your turn to get the fire wood." Velma says.

"Yea your turn you two." Cat man says.

"Cat man and I did it last time." Alexis says.

"Aww alright. Come on Scoob." Shaggy says as he and Scooby leave.

*Timeskip*

"What happened you guys? Where's the fire wood?" Fred asks as Scooby and Shaggy come running into the cave.

"Like if we don't get out of here soon we're all gonna be fire wood." Shaggy says.

"What are you talking about Shaggy?" Velma asks.

"Volcano." Scooby says.

"Volcano?" Space man asks as Scooby nods and points to a smoking volcano.

"Oh great. It looks like it's really cooking." Fred says.

"I bet that's where the Scooby snacks are." Velma says.

"Huh?" Scooby asks.

"That drawing is a clue to lead us to the Scooby snacks." Velma says.

"But it's miles away. It'll take us hours to get there." Daphne says.

"Where there's a will there's-" Fred says.

*Timeskip*

"Woolly mammoths!" Shaggy says as they all ride on woolly mammoths heading for the volcano.

"Mammoths didn't live in the same age as dinosaurs but I'm not complaining." Velma says.

"Well I am I wish Eric had put saddles on these guys. I cant take much more of this." Daphne says.

"I wish he would of made them smell better too. How you guys doing?" Fred asks.

"Like do you have an air sickness bag?" Shaggy asks as he and Scooby look sick.

"Well hang on guys we're almost there." Fred says as they soon arrive at the volcano and get off the woolly mammoths.

"Any sign of the Scooby snacks?" Fred asks.

"Like all I can see is smoke. And lava." shaggy says as the volcano spews lava balls frightening away the woolly mammoths.

"Look up there." Daphne says pointing to a trapped baby pterodactyl.

"That poor baby pterodactyl is trapped." Velma says.

"Poor little guy." Shaggy says.

"The volcano's erupting again." Daphne says as the ground shakes.

"No we've got company." Fred says pointing to the phantom virus on the t-rex again.

"Quick up the volcano!" Alexis shouts as they all climb up to safety away from the t-rex.

"I think we're safe. The t-rex is made for running not climbing." Velma says.

"Look the mama pterodactyl is trying to save it's baby." Velma says pointing to the pterodactyls as lava starts flowing.

"Hey where you going Scoob?" Shaggy asks as Scooby starts climbing.

"Be careful Scooby." Daphne says as Scooby heads up to the baby pterodactyl. Once Scooby has freed the baby it then picks him up as he grabs the Scooby snacks avoid the lava.

"Hey he found the Scooby snacks." Shaggy says as they all disappear again.

 _ ***Ok watch this for cyber dream song level scene and just imagines Alexis and KISS in the scene here's the link***_

Link: watch?v=Z1bn7C-R350&t=13s


	49. Last level and Cyber doubles: Cyber City

"I think we're finally home." Daphne says as the reappear in a city.

"Ah. No more monsters chasing us. Let's celebrate with some chow." Shaggy says.

"Reah reah." Scooby says.

"Uh it might be a little early for a celebration gang. Look." Fred says pointing to the sky showing it looks like a game grid before looking like a normal night sky.

"Aw man we're still in the game. And I thought we were home free." Shaggy says.

"Reah." Scooby says sadly.

"So now what?" Daphne asks.

"All we have to do is find the last box of Scooby snacks."Velma says.

"But this city is so big. Where do we start?" Daphne asks.

"Hey let's see if that woman knows anything." Fred says seeing a woman holding backs with a clock covering her face. The group then walk over to the woman.

"Excuse us mam. We were wondering-" Daphne then gets cut off seeing the woman is actually the virus.

"Surprise." The phantom virus says as Alexis and the others back away.

"The virus!" Shaggy yells.

"Welcome to the final level. Your in the major leagues now." The phantom virus says as Alexis and the others then run.

"Like where are we going?" Shaggy asks as they are running.

"Over there we'll hide in the malt shop." Fred says as they run into the malt shop before stopping to catch their breath.

"Can someone help us?" Daphne asks seeing nine people and a dog. as the people turn around Alexis and the group see it's their cyber self's and go up to them.

"Wow it certainly is interesting seeing myself in something other than just a mirror." Alexis says looking at her cyber self seeing the only thing different is their clothes.

"And it's different seeing something that's new in this world." Cyber Alexis says as they all look at each other.

"I guess it's been a while since we've seen Eric. He hasn't seen our fashion changes." Velma says.

"We'll go shopping later." Daphne says as they all talk with their cyber self's while Scooby and Shaggy mess around with their cyber self's eating food.

"We don't have time to play around. We need to find the Scooby snacks and get out of here." Velma says.

"You guys need to relax." Cyber Shaggy says.

"Yea what are you worried about?" Cyber Daphne asks.

"Aren't your afraid of the phantom virus?" Daphne asks.

"Yea haven't you guys run into him yet?" Star Child asks.

"Phantom who? Never heard of him." Cyber Fred says.

"Your joking?" Space man asks.

"Oh I get it. The virus isn't part of this game so he has no reason to be looking for our cyber doubles." Velma says.

"Man you cyber guys are lucky. The phantom virus is creepy and has this really scary laugh." Shaggy says as they hear a laugh sounding like the virus.

"Just like that." Shaggy says scared.

"Come out and play." The virus says.

"It's him." Velma says as she and Fred look outside.

"Let's get out oh here. The mystery machine is out back." Cyber Fred says.

"I'll drive." Cyber Fred and Fred say at the same time before looking at each other.


	50. Last Level and Cyber doubles: Teaming Up

"Wow this is astounding. I miss this old van." Fred says as they ride in the van while Cyber Fred drives.

"In cyber world things never get old. It's pretty cool. There's a lot to like in cyber world. There's stores, theaters, and parks and lots of tasty food." Cyber Fred says.

"Yea." Scooby says as he laughs.

"But where are all the monsters and villains?" Daphne asks.

"We haven't seen any. There probably all guarding the Scooby snacks." Cyber Shaggy says.

"You mean you guys don't know where the Scooby snacks are." Velma says.

"Oh we know where they are there's just no reason to go after them. Because even if we get the Scooby snacks we just go right back to the beginning of the game." Cyber Velma says.

"And we like it here." Cyber Daphne says.

"Yea so we don't have a reason to go looking for the snacks." Cyber Cat man says.

"Until you guys showed up with that phantom virus that is." Cyber Shaggy says.

"We would gladly get rid of him for you." Velma says.

"If we could." Daphne says.

"You know if all twenty of us team up the phantom virus wouldn't stand a chance." Fred says.

"Yea." Cyber Fred says.

"Like I guess we we're going to go after the Scooby snacks eventually." Cyber Shaggy says.

"So you'll help?" Daphne asks.

"Count us in." Cyber Fred says.

"Well then lets go." Fred says.


	51. Last Level and Cyber doubles: Being Chas

"Well here we are." Cyber Fred says as they arrive at cyber land theme park.

"Man this place is awesome. So where are the Scooby snacks?" Shaggy asks as they start walking.

"On the Scooby game of course. Right inside the video arcade." Cyber Shaggy says.

"Hmm what's that sound?" Velma asks hearing a ping.

"There it is again." Daphne says.

"Baseball." Cyber Scooby says.

"Cyber Scooby is right. There's a batting cage over there." Cyber Fred says they walk over to the batting cage.

"Wow that guy is really clobbering the ball." Fred says watching the guy hit the ball every time.

"Hey man. Great swing." Shaggy says as the man turns around revealing to be the virus..

"Thanks. Want my autograph? Let's play ball." The virus says as it starts hitting flaming balls at Alexis and the others.

"Everybody make a run for the video arcade!" Fred says as everyone makes a run for it before they stop seeing the creeper in their path.

"Creeper." The creeper says.

"Creepers. It's the creeper." Daphne says.

"I thought we unmasked him." Alexis says.

"The what?" Cyber Velma asks.

"He's one of the villains from our past." Fred says.

"And he's got some pets." Shaggy says as he sees jaguaro and the snow ghost step out beside the creeper.

"It's jaquaro. He supposed to be in Brazil." Velma says as they start backing up until Fred backs into a monster and runs back over to the gang seeing who the monsters are.

"Gator ghoul, tar monster, and the wax phantom." Fred says.

"And there's the ghost clown and the lady vampire of the bay." Alexis says pointing to them.

"Head for the beach." Fred says as they run for the beach.

"Uh-huh." Cyber Scooby says as he and Scooby stop on the board walk.

"No way." Scooby says as they look to the sea.

"Look." Cyber Scooby says pointing to two monsters headed for the beach.

"It's old iron face and the black knight." Shaggy says as they reach the beach.

"Man you guys know some strange people." Cyber Shaggy says.

"It's like every villain we've ever faced is here." Velma says.

"Maybe we shouldn't of told Eric so much about our mysteries." Daphne says.

"How right you are my dear." The virus says as he signals for the monsters to start closing in.

"Wait a minute. All these creatures in the real world just turned out to be people in costumes." Velma says.

"Velma's right. They were all fakes." Fred says.

"Nice try phantom virus but you can't fool us." Shaggy says.

"Yea." Scooby and Cyber Scooby say at the same time as they walk over to the gator ghoul and try to pull of his mask but have no luck.

"Tough time with the mask guys?" Shaggy asks.

"H-he's real." Scooby says as the gator ghoul growls at him and Syber Scooby.

"That means that they're all real!" Daphne says in panic.

"They got the right idea everyone run!" Star child says as they all then split up with everyone going with their cyber doubles.

*Timeskip*

"Why'd you pick this park to hide at?" Cyber Alexis asks as she and Alexis shift to wolf form walking through a park

"Me I was following you." Alexis says.

"Sorry I'm just nervous." Cyber Alexis says.

"You aren't the only one." Alexis says as they hear a growl and look to see the snow ghost right behind them.

"Run!" Alexis shouts as they start getting chased by the snow ghost through the park.

""Hold on I have an idea." Cyber Alexis says as she stops and howls blowing ice and snow at the snow ghost freezing it solid in its tracks.

"That should hold him." Cyber Alexis says.

"Not for long come on." Alexis says as the snow ghost starts breaking loose.

 ***Ok for the chase scene in the movie with the monsters here is the video also just imagine Alexis and her double being chased through a art museum and imagine KISS in their again ok***

 **watch?v=9Jwtwtp8GXU &t=14s**


	52. Last Level and Cyber doubles: Final figh

"Scooby Doos." Shaggy calls as they all have found each other but the Scooby Doos.

"Where are you?" Cyber Shaggy calls.

"I wonder where they are." Daphne says.

"Over here." Scooby and Cyber Scooby say together at the same time as they come walking over before they tackle down their Shaggys licking their faces.

"Now that we're all here we've got one last monster to face." Fred says.

"The phantom virus." Space man says.

"And this is the final level so the virus wont be easy to beat." Velma says

"Velma has a point well need to be on alert if we're going to beat him." Star child says as Alexis nods her head in agreement.

"Hey what's this? Zoinks I've still got the magnet Professor Kaufman gave me." Shaggy says holding the magnet.

"You had the magnet with you and forgot about it?" Cat man asks.

"Yea. I guess I was too busy being scared." Shaggy says.

"What's wrong with them?" Demon asks seeing the cyber doubles acting like they are in a trance as everyone tries to snap their doubles out of their trance.

"What's going on here?" Daphne asks.

"The cyber gang is made of elcto magnetic energy and therefore effected by the magnet just like the phantom virus." Velma says.

"What's this about a magnet?" Cyber Shaggy asks as he snaps out of his trance once Shaggy puts the magnet away.

"Hey we have a way to beat the virus now." Fred says.

"And we know he's guarding the Scooby snacks in there." Velma says pointing to the video arcade.

"We need your gang to stay here." Fred says.

"You don't want us to help you?" Cyber Fred asks.

"We wouldn't want you to get hurt by the magnet again." Daphne says.

"Magnet? What are you talking about?" Cyber Daphne asks.

"Oh never mind." Daphne says as she laughs before Alexis and the others except their cyber doubles then walk into the video arcade.

"Man this is one great video arcade." Shaggy says.

"Ruh-huh." Scooby says as they keep walking.

"Just keep an eye open for the virus." Fred says.

"Yea he could be anywhere." Alexis says.

"Look there's the Scooby Doo video game." Daphne says pointing to the game.

"And the Scooby snacks." Velma says seeing the snacks.

"Oh boy Scooby snacks." Scooby says as he goes to run to the snacks before hearing the phantom virus laugh and runs back to Shaggy.

"Like I hear him but I don't see him." Shaggy says as the Scooby game starts Shaggy before it blows up revealing the phantom virus.

"Ready to play some games?" The phantom virus asks as he strikes some games as the game pieces and basket balls start flying everywhere.

"shaggy the magnet!" Velma says.

"Oh right." Shaggy says as he gets out the magnet.

"Shaggy you need to get closer!" Alexis shouts seeing the magnet isn't doing anything where Shaggy isn't close enough.

"That's easy for you to say!" Shaggy shouts.

"Then toss the magnet over here!" Fred shouts.

"With pleasure!" Shaggy says as star child catches the magnet

"Hey Mr Zappy." Star child says as he walks up to the phantom stunning him as Scooby starts heading for the snacks.

"Hurry Scooby! I'm not sure how much longer this will work!" Star child shouts as he then steps onto a ball falling back onto Scooby as the magnet then goes under a game.

"Oh tough break." The phantom laughs as Star child tries to get the magnet but the phantom zaps the game making the wires come out and wrap around Star child's legs making him unable to move.

"Star child!" Alexis and the other KISS members shout as Star child tries to get loose but can't. The phantom then starts having game pieces fly everywhere again.

"Take cover!" Alexis shouts as everyone hides behind a game.

"You thought my hitting was good wait till you see my pitching!" The phantom says as he throws a electric ball at the game Shaggy is hiding behind destroying it.

"What do we do now!?" Shaggy asks as he shakes from fear while Alexis shifts to wolf form crawling over to Star child to try and chew the wires to free him but has no luck.

"Cyber Alexis and Scooby?" Star child and Alexis ask in union seeing the doubles come to try to help Alexis free Star child.

"That's right." Cyber Scooby says as he and Cyber Alexis help Alexis pull on the wires.

"It's no use we need some wire cutters but I've got an idea wanna help?" Star child asks.

"Rokay." Cyber Scooby says as Alexis and her cyber double nod their heads in agreement.

"Great here's the plan." Star child whispering to them the plan as Alexis and the doubles then crawl over to Scooby who is hiding under a bench and whisper to him the plan.

"Rokay." Scooby says as he starts crawling with Cyber Alexis as Cyber Scooby and Alexis jump out and start getting the phantom to attack them.

"What are you two doing?" Velma asks as Alexis and Cyber Scooby dodge the phantoms attacks.

"Your down for you final outs." The phantom virus says as he misses again trying to attack Alexis and Cyber Scooby.

"Huh I've never seen Scooby act so brave... Oh I get it. That's Alexis and Cyber Scooby distracting the phantom and that's Cyber Alexis and old Scoob going for the snacks." Shaggy says realizing what's going on.

"Meddling canines." The phantom says as he zaps two machines making them come to live and grab Alexis and Cyber Scooby with their wires.

"Oh no!" Fred shouts seeing Alexis and Cyber Scooby captured.

"No!" The phantom shouts as he starts to disappear as Scooby and Cyber Alexis grab the snacks.

"Alright!" Shaggy shouts coming out from behind a game as the wires unwrap from Alexis, Cyber Scooby, and Star Child while game pieces start falling to the ground. Alexis and the group then watch as the phantom disappears.

"You did it! You beat the phantom virus." Cyber Fred says as he and the rest of the cyber doubles walk in.

"Great job guys." Cyber Shaggy says as the arcade disappears and a grid vortex appears in the sky.

"Looks like we're leaving." Fred says.

"Are you sure you wanna split? There's a lot of cyber buffets to try here." Cyber Shaggy says.

"Reah rokay." Scooby says.

"Sorry but we have to go." Velma says.

"I guess this is good bye." Cyber Velma says as Alexis and the others back away from the cyber doubles.

"Bye." Everyone says in union.

"Thanks for all the help." Daphne says as they wave to the doubles before being zapped by a green light and disappearing from the game.


	53. Finally Home

"Yes we're finally back home." Alexis says as they reappear in the lab.

"Your back! I thought you'd be stuck in the game forever." Eric says as he walks over.

"Like there's no place like home." Shaggy says as Velma walks over to Officer Wembley.

"Everyone ok?" Officer Wembley asks.

"I think so." Cat man says.

"Well done you've saved the world from a terrible menace. " Professor Kaufman says.

"But did you find out who created the virus?" Bill asks.

"We've got a pretty good idea." Fred says.

"Good because whoever created the virus must be punished." Professor Kaufman says as Velma walks over to him.

"Glad you agree professor because your a suspect as much as anyone here." Velma says.

"What? Me? But I'm a scientist. I've dedicated my life to my students and this university." Professor Kaufman says.

"But you also stood to make a quarter million dollars at the science fair." Fred says.

"If you stole the invention." Alexis says.

"Preposterous!" Professor Kaufman says shaking his head no.

"And let's not forget Officer Wembley." Shaggy says as he, Scooby, and Demon walk over to Officer Wembley.

"What! I'm an officer of the law.. sort of anyway I've never committed a crime in my life!" Officer Wembley shouts.

"But you were the only person who was with us in the lab when we got sent into the game." Star child says.

"But once in the game we found some important clues." Velma says.

"Our first clue came when we were on the moon level. The phantom virus shout "play ball"." Daphne says.

"And on the Colosseum level we found some chalk lines like a large diamond." Fred says.

"But our biggest clue was on the final level." Space man says.

"When the phantom virus appeared in a batting cage." Cat man says.

"All I'm getting is that the virus had a thing for.. baseball! Bill!" Eric shouts as Bill tries to get open a locked door.

"Not so fast kid." Officer Wembley says as bill tries to run but gets tripped by Alexis and Scooby's tails.

"Ok son. It's all over." Officer Wembley says as he puts hand cuffs on bill.

"Bill you were my best friend." Eric says.

"And one of my best students." Professor Kaufman says.

"But you didn't pick my project." Bill says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eric asks.

"Professor Kaufman chose your video game design over mine even though I've been here two years longer." Bill says.

"Students are all equal Bill." Professor Kaufman says.

"So you invented the phantom virus hoping it would scare Eric away." Velma says.

"That's right and it worked till you guys showed up." Bill says.

"You were afraid that we would find out who created the virus." Fred says.

"So you beamed us into cyber space." Shaggy says.

"Prize would of been all mine if it wasn't for-" Bill gets cut off by Alexis and the others as Officer Wembley leads him away.

"Us meddling kids." Alexis and the others say in union.

*Timeskip*

"I wanna thank you for getting rid of that phantom virus. Lunch is on me guys." Eric says.

"In that case I'll have another cheeseburger." Shaggy says while he and Scooby are eating.

"Make that two cheeseburgers." Scooby says.

"No problem. I'm sorry you guys got trapped in cyber space." Eric says.

"Well it really wasn't all that bad." Fred says.

"Really?" Eric asks.

"Going back in time was really fun." Velma says.

"You did a great job designing all the game levels." Daphne says.

"Yea well done." Alexis says.

"Thanks Alexis. Thanks Daphne." Eric says as he smiles.

"But next time go easier on the monsters." Shaggy says causing everyone to laugh.

"Hey Shaggy I just pulled up the Scooby Doo video game on my laptop. Wanna play?" Eric asks.

"What do you say Scoob? Now that there's no creepy virus in the game." Shaggy says.

"Haven't you had enough for one day?" Velma asks as Shaggy and Scooby go over to the laptop.

"Zoinks. Look." Shaggy says as he then shows their cyber doubles waving.

"What are you doing Scoob?" Shaggy asks as Scooby takes the laptop and starts typing.

"Now that's what I call hacking." Daphne says as Scooby pulls up Cyber Scooby and feeds him Scooby snacks.

"Hacking and Scooby snacking." Shaggy says.

"Scooby Dooby Doo." Scooby howls as everyone laughs.


	54. 2 years later arriving in Scotland

"How beautiful. The Scottish country side is so lush and green." Daphne says as they are driving on a road headed for Daphne's cousins place.

"It is beautiful." Alexis says looking out the window.

"Yea just like a giant golf course." Fred says as Alexis and Space man look at him.

"Jinkies Daphne. It must be exciting to visit Blake castle. The ancient home of your Scottish ancestors." Velma says holding a book.

"It sure is and I cant wait to help my cousin Shannon host the Loch Ness highland games. Oh I even accessorized for the occasion. Look I'm planning to where this for the opening ceremonies in honor of the Blakes of Loch Ness." Daphne says putting on a plad scarf.

"Like it's not the Blakes of Loch Ness that I'm worried about." Shaggy says.

"Are you by chance referring to the legend of the Loch Ness monster?" Velma asks showing her book about the legend of the creature.

"Monster?" Scooby asks in alarm as he then hides behind Demon.

"Yea and like why are we going to a place that's already got a monster named after it?" Shaggy asks as he starts shaking.

"Makes no sense." Scooby says as he peaks out from behind Demon shaking.

"Legend of the Loch? Get real." Fred says.

"Scooby, Shaggy it's fine." Cat man says in attempt to settle the two.

"Yea besides the Loch Ness monster hasn't been sited over thousands of years it's just rumors." Alexis says.

"I'm not so sure about that." Velma says.

"Jeepers. You believe in the Loch Ness monster Velma?" Daphne asks as she looks at Velma.

"Like that makes three of us." Shaggy says as he and Scooby peer up behind the seat where Velma is sitting.

"Reah. One, two, three." Scooby says as he points to Shaggy, Velma, and then himself.

"Well. I believe it's a mystery. This monster is different. There has been over two thousand Loch Ness monster sightings dating all the way back to 540AD. That's almost fifteen hundred years ago." Velma says.

"Zoinks! Like a monster that's been scaring people for more than a thousand years!?" Shaggy asks in alarm.

"Don't worry Shaggy. Loch Ness has miles of shore line. And I bet Shannon knows a lot of good places to have a beach party." Daphne says.

"Beach party? Hear that Scoob? We can have a clam bake with a clam break." Shaggy says.

"Well that settled them down." Star Child says.

"Reah. Ram break." Scooby says laughing as they then hear beeping and realize it's Fred's gps.

"That's it gang. Loch Ness dead ahead." fred says as they start heading down an eerie road in fog.

"Like did you have to say dead?" Shaggy asks nervously.

*Timeskip*

"Wow. This fog is as thick as pea soup." Fred says as he stops the van trying to see through he fog.

"Oh boy pea soup." Scooby say as he hops out the back doors and sets up a picnic.

"Come back Scoob. It's just a figurative speech." Shaggy says trying to get Scooby to come back to the van.

"Scooby what on earth has gotten into you!?" Alexis asks as Scooby tackles her jumping back into the van in alarm as they get going.

"What's the matter old buddy?" Shaggy asks as Scooby grabs Velma's book and starts flipping through pages.

"Monster monster." Scooby says gesturing to the Loch Ness monster in the book.

"Monster? Like don't tell me. I don't wanna know." Shaggy says as they then her a roar.

"Man." Fred says as they see something moving in the water.

"What in the world?" Cat Man asks seeing something in the water.

"What is that?" Fred asks.

"Can we get closer?" Velma asks as Alexis and Daphne look at Fred.

"Freddy the road!" Daphne shouts as Fred then drives through a fence and over the road at a turn. The van then stops at the bottom landing in some water.

"Everyone ok?" Alexis asks as they nod at her.

"When I said get closer. This isn't exactly what I meant." Velma says a bit annoyed.

"Did we just see what i think we saw?" Daphne asks as they all get out of the van.

"Well whatever it was it's gone now. Come on gang this Loch water could sink my genuine faunel appaulstry." Fred says as he, Alexis, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby, and Space Man start pushing the van out of the water.

"Jeepers. Guys look I think we're here. There's Blake castle." Daphne says spotting the castle as Alexis and the others stop pushing the van and look at the castle only for it to roll back into the water.

"Oh I just got this baby hot waxed." Fred says in irritation.


	55. Shannon Blake

"Wow. Look at all those tents. I wonder if there's a circus in town." Shaggy says as they finish pushing the van up the hill to see a bunch of tents set up.

"That's the sports field for the highland games. A Scottish tradition featuring Scottish sporting events." Velma says explaining about the games.

"Like who's ever heard of a telephone pole pitch?" Shaggy asks as they see a guy toss a tall pole.

"Huh?" Scooby asks as Shaggy scratches his head confused.

"That's the caber toss Shaggy. It's a test of strength and skill." Fred says explaining the game.

"When they invent a game to test eating and sleeping. Let us know." Shaggy says laughing.

"The tent colors work for me but that crash sail boat totally clashes." Daphne says spotting a sail boat wreckage.

"Jinkies I wonder what happened." Velma says.

"Yea it couldn't have been good." Demon says agreeing with Velma.

"Come on gang let's go check it out." Fred says as they head down to the crash to see a woman with short red hair standing down by the crashed boat.

"Shannon!" Daphne shouts.

"Daphne!" The woman shouts as she and Daphne run over to each other and hug.

"I can't believe I'm really here. Guys this is my cousin." Daphne says introducing the woman as her cousin Shannon.

"We should of known by her great sense of color coordination." Alexis says as they walk over.

"We of course. After all she is a Blake." Daphne says looking at Shannon.

"Wow what happened to your boat Shannon?" Fred asks as he looks where some guys are working on the boat.

"Oh that. Well um you see-" Shannon then cuts herself off as they see a van pull up with a Loch Ness monster figure on top of it.

"Wow cool ride." Fred says as a man with a camera comes out.

"No no! What are you doing!? This whole area has to be roped off for evidence!" The man shouts as he comes running over.

"Not now Del." Shannon says as she places a hand on her forehead.

"Friend of yours?" Daphne asks.

"Hardly." Shannon says.

"We've.. we've got twenty eye witnesses. A large wake. Something big something really really big!" Del shouts before running over to the boat.

"Why can't it ever be something small? Something really really small." Shaggy says as he and Scooby Doo look at each other.

"Wow. This is major. Don't you see? It's because of the games. All the activity has disturbed the creature!" Del shouts as he takes pictures of the boat.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy shouts as they then hear laughing and see a man with red hair on the top of the cliff.

"The only disturbed creature around here is you Del Chillman. Why me own sons were out there and they're not spooked a bit." The man says gesturing to his two sons.

"Angus was scared." The blonde boy says.

"I was not Colin!" The red haired boy says as they start to fight until their father blows a whistle getting their attention making them stop.

"That's enough! Save it for the games laddies. Now come on go on down to the track. Off you go." Haggart says as he and his sons Angus and Colin head for the track.

"But but Mr. Haggart you are in great danger sir. You can't just ignore this!" Del shouts as he climbs up the cliff.

"We could try." Shaggy says as Del heads over to his van.

"You'll see man! I told you those games were a mistake Shannon! Now the monster's after you!" Del says as he gets into his van and drives off.


	56. Blake Castle

"Wow Blake castle. I've waited my whole life to see this." Daphne says as they follow Shannon through the castle.

"There is over eight hundred years of Blake family history within this walls. Ours is a rich history of falling through trap doors, finding dangerous secret passage ways, and getting caught in overly complected traps of our own design. The one thing we Blakes have been known for is being.. how should I put this.. danger prone." Shannon says showing a tapestry showing their history as everyone then looks at Daphne.

"What?" Daphne asks as everyone looks away from her changing their subject to avoid answering her.

"Despite all these years of misfortune no one at Blake castle has ever had any trouble with the monster." Shannon says as she looks out a window.

"Like that's what I like to hear." Shaggy says.

"That is until now." Shannon says turning back to look at the others.

"Like zoinks." Shaggy says being shot down by Shannon.

"It actually began just a few nights ago. I was by myself down at the boat dock. All of a sudden Something very big and very fast came cruising in the cove. It disappeared below the surface and I lost sight of it. then I feel asleep that night. I awoke to the strangest sound I ever heard in all me life. And then it was gone. Just like that." Shannon says explaining her encounter with the monster.

"Come on you two. out of the armor." Alexis says as Shaggy and Scooby hide in some armor.

"Like ever heard of Scotland the brave? Well meet Shaggy the chicken." Shaggy says as Scooby pokes his head out of the armor making chicken noises.

"Jeepers. So the monster isn't locked in the Loch?" Daphne asks.

"Many people have claimed to have seen the Loch Ness monster on land." Velma says.

"When I woke up the next morning I tried to tell myself it was just a dream but." Shannon says.

"Oh it was not a dream and last night's ship wreck was no accident. It was the great beast of the Loch." A lady with brown hair says as she makes her way through a passage in a book shelf down to where Alexis and the others are.

"Zoinks! Who's the creepy lady in the beret." Shaggy says as he and Scooby are shaking in the armor.

"I don't know." Scooby says.

"Shaggy show your respect!" Alexis says scolding shaggy for being rude.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet-" Shannon then gets cut off by Velma.

"Professor Fiona Pembrooke. Scotlands most accomplished Loch Ness monster and author of the book Legend of the Loch." Velma says going over to Fiona with her book.

"How marvelous. What a pleasure to meet someone who's done a proper research." Fiona says kindly to Velma.

"I read that your still trying to prove the monster exists even though it has destroyed your career, demolished your scientific credibility, devastated you financially." Velma says proudly.

"Apparently too much research." Fiona says annoyed that Velma knows about her demolished career.

*Timeskip*

"Wow professor. These new pictures of the Loch Ness monster are amazing." Velma says as they are sitting at a dinner table as Velma is looking at Fiona's pictures.

"I was out on the Loch by myself that day when all of a sudden there she was. Right next to my boat." Fiona says proudly.

"Well after the world sees these everyone will believe in the monster." Velma says handing the pictures back to Fiona.

"Oh I wish it were that easy dear." Fiona says putting the pictures in her bag.

"Well you can try. That's all you can do." Alexis says.

"Alexis has a point. You can't go wrong with at least giving it one try." Star Child says.

"Dinner is served. I've prepared a traditional Scottish dinner for ya so you'd all get a good taste of the highlands." Shannon says as she places a dish between Shaggy and Scooby.

"And like we're ready to start tasting. Right Scoob?" Shaggy asks as he and Scooby put on bips before picking up their silverware.

"Right." Scooby says.

"We'll be starting with haggis. A true Scottish delicacies." Shannon asks lifting the lid on the dish to reveal some sort of food in the dish.

"Wow. Like what's in it?" Shaggy asks.

"Oh it's just a boiled sheep stomach. Stuffed with diced liver and kidneys." Shannon says as Scooby and Shaggy put down their silverware and begin to shove the dish back and forth between them until it flies off the table just as a huge pole comes crashing through the window onto the ground.

"Zoinks! It's the monster!" Shaggy screams.

"That's no monster. It's a man." Fred says as a man steps out of the dust created by the pole.

"Dear me terribly sorry about that. Still quite a smashing entrance don't you think?" The man asks as Shannon goes over to him.

"Sir Ian you've arrived. Welcome to Blake castle." Shannon says shaking hands with the man.

"Yes. Please excuse the window Shannon my dear. I found this caber outside and I couldn't resist giving it a good toss for old times sake." Ian says as he laughs looking at the smashed window.

"No no it'll be fine. Everyone it's my honor to introduce the head field judge for this years highland games." Shannon says as she introduces Ian to Alexis and the others.

"Sir Ian Locksley. Director of the Scottish natural history museum and author of the book Monster my Foot." Velma says showing her his book.

"Velma do you have a book for everyone occasion?" Daphne asks jokingly but also a bit concerned about Velma.

"Actually yes." Velma says as Space Man and Cat Man shake their heads at her.

"So let me get this straight. Your a museum director and a judge for the games? Now that's what I call multitasking." Shaggy says as he and Scooby look at each other.

"Sir Ian according to your book you believe the Loch Ness monster is all a bunch of hooey." Velma says flipping through some pages in her book as she goes over to Ian.

"Yes yes hooey nonsense. Popekok and fiddle fuddle. Now there you are. You've got your autograph. And I've got an entire weekend free of any further mention of the Loch Ne- good gravy! What is the blazes are you doing here!?" Ian asks as he signs Velma's book and sees Fiona.

"Hello Ian." Fiona says with a smirk on her face.

"You two know each other?" Star Child asks.

"Ian and I we're once colleges." Fiona says.

"Colleges! Hardly! She was my research assistant!" Ian shouts as he and Fiona walk over to each other with not so friendly looks on their faces.

"Aye before ye had me fired." Fiona says angrily.

"I was trying to run a museum. I can't have one of my staff spending all their time chasing after imaginary monsters!" Ian shouts.

"She's not imaginary Ian we've been through this before." Fiona says.

"Well this should be an interesting dinner." Velma says as she walks over to the others.

"I don't think the two of them will make it past the appetizers." Alexis says.

"Now see here." Ian says as Shannon walks over to him and Fiona.

"Please both of you. We're all sharing the castle tonight. Let's put our differences aside for now. Have you seen the field Sir Ian? It's fantastic." Shannon says getting Ian and Fiona to stop fighting.

"Oh yes my dear. Brilliant reminds me of the games of 74." Ian says as he walks off with Shannon while Velma goes over to Fiona.

"That man has no regard for true scientific discovery." Fiona says as she walks off.

"Like the only discovery I'd be interested in is an all night pizza joint." Shaggy says.

"Reah. Pizza joint." Scooby says.


	57. Another mystery to solve

Later on after trying to sleep Alexis and Cat Man get woke up to find Fred telling them Scooby and Shaggy are missing and go down to the tent grounds to look for them and find something hiding under a tent tarp.

"It's Shaggy and Scooby." Fred says as he and Star Child lift the tarp to reveal a scared Shaggy and Scooby.

"What happened guys?" Star Child asks.

"Scooby stomach bats kitchen rainstorm chase monster." Shaggy says.

"Reah monster." Scooby says.

"And I thought we Scottish spoke funny." Shannon says.

"They went search for a late light snack and were chased down here by the monster." Alexis says.

"Well something made these footprints." Velma says as she is taking pictures of a giant foot print.

"This is extraordinary. Just what I needed. Fantastic." Fiona says as she is looking at the print as Ian comes walking over.

"Curse me kilts. Can't a man get a decent night's rest without- oh dear me. I say no no no not the games field! It's ruined! This is an outrage! Look what you've done!" Ian says gesturing to the fields as he looks at Shaggy and Scooby.

"Like it wasn't our fault. It tried to eat us. We barely survived." Shaggy says as he and Scooby huddle together trembling.

"Tell me. What! Tried! To eat you!?" Ian asks angrily as Scooby and Shaggy look at each other before back at Ian.

"Like the Loch Ness monster." Shaggy says nervously.

"For the last time there is no such thing as the Loch Ness monster!" Ian screams.

"But Ian look. The proof is all around us." Fiona says trying to get Ian to calm down.

"Ms. Blake I do not wish to spend one more moment at Blake castle!" Ian shouts angrily walking over to Shannon.

"Hey like us neither. We'll call a cab. Hit it Scoob." Shaggy says as he and Scooby walk over to Ian.

"Taxi." Scooby says raising his paw as a black taxi cab appears and stops as Scooby then opens the door.

"There you go governor. Step lively. In ya go now. Boy vacations never seem to last do they? Don't forget to write." Shaggy says as he pushes sir Ian into the taxi before he and Scooby get in too and drive off a little ways before being thrown back out of the taxi by Ian.

"Wait sir Ian wait please!" Shannon says as she runs over to the taxi and Ian rolls down the window to look at her.

"Young lady you see that you have the game field in order by opening day or I'll see to it that Blake castle never holds anything larger than a miniature gold tournament!" Ian shouts as he drives away in the taxi.

"Well that didn't go well." Fred says as he, Daphne, Alexis, and Cat Man walk over to Shannon.

"I believe you could say that." Shannon says as they walk over to the others.

"Jinkies." Velma says as she is looking at the footprints.

"What is it Velma?" Fiona asks.

"The footprints. They don't lead into the Loch they lead into town." Velma says pointing to where the footprints are heading.

"Why would the sea monster walk along the road?" Daphne asks.

"Well gang looks like we've got another mystery on our hands." Fred says.

"Only nobody's been able to solve this one for almost fifteen hundred years." Velma says looking at Fiona.

"Monster or no monster I don't know how we'll ever get the game field repaired." Shannon says sadly.

"Don't give up yet Shannon." Space Man says trying to cheer Shannon up.

"We just need a little help that's all." Daphne says putting her hands on Shannon's shoulders.

"I've got it! First thing in the morning we'll head into town. I know just the blot to help us." Shannon says.


	58. Town

"Here we are gang welcome to drumnid drummy dramonono." Fred says attempting to pronounce the place where they are.

"Drumnadochit." Scooby says.

"Drumnadrochit." Alexis says correcting them.

"Gesundheit." Shaggy says as he and Scooby laugh.

"Oh this little village is so darn cute." Daphne says as Fred is driving the van through the town while shaggy sticks his head out the window.

"Like total groovyness. There's a bunch of little shops. A town square. A Loch Ness monster. A nice flower garden." Shaggy says as Scooby sticks his head out the window beside Shaggy.

"Loch Ness monster?" Scooby and Shaggy ask in union as they then jump and hide behind Alexis and Cat Man as Fred stops the van.

"Oh come on you two you need to stop that." Alexis says turning to look at Shaggy and Scooby.

"Take it easy guys that's no monster. It's just a big balloon filled with helium." Fred says.

"Like we knew it all along right Scoob?" Shaggy asks as he sticks his head out the window laughing embarrassingly.

"Yea all along." Scooby says as he sticks his head out the window. The group then get out and go over to the balloon to see the Haggart brothers trying to hold the balloon and their father.

"Come on lads take her down." Lachlan says as Colin lets go of the balloon causing it to pull his brother across the ground. Lachlan then goes over to his son Colin causing him to stop laughing and go help his brother with the balloon.

"Wow Mr. Haggart from the size of that balloon I'd say you must be the biggest Nessie believer in the world." Fred says getting Lachlan's attention.

"Me? No laddie. Truth is I do not believe in her at all but the more people that do believe the more money she brings to me hotel." Lachlan says.

"Hmm." Velma says suspiciously.

"Very hmm." Daphne says.

"Mr. Haggart can we have a word with ya?" Shannon asks as Alexis goes over by the water while the others talk with Mr. Haggart.

"So how come your not over there with the others?" Space man asks going over to Alexis.

"Oh nothing just a little worried is all." Alexis says

"What do you mean? You don't think this Nessie creature is real do you?" Space man asks.

"Honestly I wouldn't believe its a possible chance if I wasn't something of a myth myself." Alexis says.

"I don't blame you. Considering I'm from Kissteria people would think we're a myth too if they knew completely what we could do like you do. But it'll be ok." Space man says in attempt to seize Alexis's worrying.

"I hope so. I just hope we haven't bitten off more than we can chew. That time in cyber space was enough for me." Alexis says worriedly.

"I feel you. Come on let's go back to the others." Space man says.

"Alright." Alexis says as they go over to the others.

"So what's going on?" Space man asks.

"We got the help we needed." Shannon says as Del comes over seeing the photos of the destroyed game field on the ground.

"Stupendes strupendous! Nessie's trying to tell us something. I've gotta get to the castle my monster needs me!" Del shouts as he runs with the photos over to his van.

"No Del wait!" Shannon shouts.

"Waiting time is oversville. She's trying to talk to me and I am ready to listen." Del says as he packs up his van.

"Please Del we've still got the games to think about." Shannon says going over to Del.

"The games!? No no no that's the problem! If weren't for those games Nessie would be happy and healthy and minding her own business man! I've got to get over to Blake castle before those Haggart hooligans get there and ruin the vibe man. Hey you guys keep on keeping on." Del says getting in his van.

"Well good monster hunting!" Fred says as Del leaves in his van.

"Don't be a fool. There's no such thing as good monster hunting." A man says as he appears.

"Like words to live by." Shaggy says agreeing with the man.

"Uh-huh." Scooby says in agreement.

"This is our dock master Duncan MacGubbin." Shannon says as she introduces the man.

"Duncan MacGubbin? I've heard that name before. You hold the record for the most Loch Ness monster sightings." Velma says.

"Aye that I do. Fourty one though I take no pride in the fact." Duncan says.

"Since your the dock master Mr. MacGubbin maybe you could point out Professor Pembrooke's boat?" Daphne asks kindly.

"She said we could take it out on the lake." Fred says.

"That's Loch! Hmph. Now there be the professor's craft." Duncan says pointing to a little boat.

"Oh uh out at the end of the bank?" Fred asks nervously seeing the little boat.

"That's dock!" Duncan says.

"This Scottish stuff can be complicated." Fred says scratching his head.

"I thought i was the only one confused." Star child says agreeing with Fred.

"It's an old fishing boat." Velma says.

"She's nearly as old as me self and twice as leaky. She'll do ye fine. But I warn ye do not go looking for trouble's view. At Loch Ness trouble can come looking for you." Duncan says.

"Like he should be writing scary greeting cards." Shaggy says as they watch Duncan leave.

"Show your respect you two.. but I do agree he is a little creepy." Alexis says.

*Timeskip*

"I sure wish I'd brought along my floaties." Shaggy says as Alexis and the others get on the boat except for Shaggy and Scooby.

"So do I there's only there's only nine life jackets on board." Velma says as she finds some life jackets.

"Maybe there's more down here... it's locked from the inside." Fred says as he tries to open a locked hatch in the floor.

"That's strange." Demon says.

"I guess two of us will have to stay behind." Daphne says.

"You mean split up and search for clues? I like it." Fred says.

"Shaggy and Scooby volunteering for shore duty." Shaggy says saluting to Fred.

"Aye aye captain." Scooby says saluting.

"We'll stay behind with Shaggy and Scooby. Alexis can go with you guys." Star child says as he stands with the rest of the Kiss band.

"Hey maybe the others should take the mystery machine." Daphne suggests looking at Fred.

"Good idea... what?" Fred asks.

*Timeskip*

"Don't worry Fred. We wont get a scratch on her...make that two scratches." Shaggy says as he accidentally backs the van up into something.

"Suddenly this boat seems like a much safer place." Velma says as they watch Shaggy and the others leave in the van.


	59. The Boat

"I'm taking her up to full throttle. Let's see what this baby can do." Fred says as he gives the boat more speed.

"Aye aye captain." Velma says.

"Whahoo I'm king of the lake er loch!" Fred shouts happily.

"Looks like someone is having fun." Alexis says smiling.

"Things look pretty clear from up here." Shannon says.

*Timeskip*

"Anything coming up on the sonar Velma?" Alexis asks

"Are you kidding? This sonar system is so old it couldn't pick up a radio station." Velma says.

"That's strange. I know her research funding is limited but she's obviously not spending any of it on new equipment." Shannon says as Alexis nods in agreement.

"Hey we might have something. There's a large target off the port side boa." Daphne says as the girls then go up with Fred and look out to the water.

"Over there." Alexis says pointing to something moving in the water.

"Something's moving along the surface." Daphne says.

"It's her she's back." Shannon says realizing it's the monster.

"Freddy now would be a good time for one of your famous plans." Velma says a little worriedly.

"Uh..uh got it! Throw all the nets over board. Velma run that line throughout yard line tackle." Fred says as he starts tossing the nets over board.

"Aye aye." Velma says.

"You mean this little boat is going to catch that gigantic monster?" Daphne says.

"That's plan A." Fred says as the monster swims closer to the boat.

"Looks like you got a bite." Velma says pointing to the monster as the nets get caught on it.

"Okay." Fred says seeing the net isn't stopping the monster.

"Brace yourselves!" Alexis shouts as the monster begins pulling the boat.

"Uh Freddy what's plan B?" Daphne asks as Fred starts climbing a ladder.

"Uh we'll head for the shore." Fred says trying to control the boat.

"We just lost the engine." Velma says as the engine explodes.

"Sorry Fred but I'm cutting this thing loose!" Alexis shouts as she shoots ice at the line and where it is attached cutting the boat loose from the monster.

"At least now we're cut loose from the monster." Shannon says

"Great we'll call that plan C." Fred says as they all look over the side of the boat.

"Look the bouies." Daphne says spotting them coming back toward the boat.

"Oh boy." Fred says.

"Here she comes!" Daphne shouts as they expect to be thrown from the boat but see the monster disappear under the boat.

"She's gone?" Fred asks.

"But gone where?" Velma asks.

"She went under the boat and disappeared." Alexis says.

*Timeskip*

"That sounds like Shaggy." Velma says hearing Shaggy on the walkie talkie in Fred's pocket.

"Shaggy? Where are you guys?" Fred asks.

"Like in coming!" A voice shouts from above before the mystery machine lands on the boat from in the sky.

"What the heck. Someone get that guys license." Fred says irritated.

"Doggy license." Scooby says poking his head out of the window showing his dog tag.


	60. Sir Ian is back

"Are you sure this is where you saw the monster Shaggy?" Velma asks as they get off the boat and walk around where Scooby and the others saw the monster.

"Hmmm. Let me see... like zoinks! It's the monster! Yea yea this is the place." Shaggy says as he jumps into a giant muddy paw print before standing up covered in mud.

"Guys look I found something." Alexis says finding some tracks as the others come over.

"These monster tracks turn into tire tracks." Daphne says.

"They sure aren't from the mystery machine." Demon says.

"Hmm." Star child says as he looks at the tracks.

"Who's ever heard of a monster with a driver's license?" Velma asks.

*Timeskip*

"Uh sorry about your engine Professor Pembrooke." Fred says as Fiona looks at her boat.

"And the net rigging." Alexis says.

"And your refrigerator." Shaggy says randomly.

"What happened to the refrigerator?" Daphne asks.

"Oh hehe nothing." Shaggy says nervously.

"Yea uh nothing." Scooby says.

"Don't worry yourselves none. It was all in the name of research and it sounds like you had quite the siting." Fiona says pointing a wrench at Shaggy and Scooby.

"Siting? My eyes were closed the whole time." Shaggy says as he then laughs.

"Me too." Scooby says as he looks at Shaggy.

"Well at least the games field is looking good as new." Shannon says gesturing towards the fields.

"Guess we owe the Haggart brothers a big thanks." Space man says.

"Yea but where are they?" Velma asks.

"Huh. Those jokers? If goofing off were a Highland games event Colin and Angus would be champions for sure." Shannon says.

"Speaking of goofing off where's Scooby?" Shaggy asks as Scooby has disappeared before seeing he is on a dock post looking toward the lake through a looking glass.

"Like wait to go Scooby here let me have a peek." Shaggy says as he walks over to Scooby.

"Ok." Scooby says as he hands Shaggy the looking glass and seeing a boat next to the dock before seeing it is sir Ian.

"Ahoy there! Captain Ian Locksley at your service." Ian says proudly.

"Man like that large is on a charge!" Shaggy says as the boat then runs into the dock as everyone gets back away from the boat.

"Oh dear oh dear I'm terribly sorry about that miss Blake." Ian says apologizing.

"It's quite alright sir Ian! Kinda getting used to this." Shannon says a little irritated.

"Yes of course. Secure the boat line! Anchors away!" Ian shouts as the boat drops anchors into the dock.

"Like with sir Ian around who needs a monster." Shaggy says.

"Yea." Scooby says as he laughs.

"Well well well I should of known. Sir Ian Locksley a Nessie true believer after all." Fiona says as he leans against her boat.

"Believer!? Ugh! Nonsense Fiona. I'm here to protect the games field. I'm going to patrol these waters to make sure nothing else peculiar happens. Loch Ness is now under my command!" Ian shouts.

"You can't do that." Fiona says.

"I can and I will. I hereby declare that no boat other than mine is to be allowed in the vicinity of Blake castle!" Ian shouts

"Oh and how could you stop me?" Fiona asks.

"By having that floating scrap pile condemned! Now I suggest you finish your repairs and be on your way." Ian says.

"Oooh blow it out your bagpipe!" Fiona shouts angrily.

"Why I never!" Ian shouts offended.

"This boat's got more surprises in her than you will ever know." Fiona says as an explosion happens on the boat.

"Uh Professor Pembrooke perhaps we should go with sir Ian to search for more clues." Velma says trying to change the subject so the two will calm down.

"Brilliant perhaps we'll make a believer out of him yet." Fiona says.

"That's it men! Weigh the anchor!" Ian shouts.

"Zoinks like I think the anchor's gonna weigh more than usual." Shaggy says laugh as the anchor picks him and Scooby up as it gets pulled up.

"Yea." Scooby says as he looks down.


	61. The mini sub

"This sure is impressive equipment. So multi functional." Velma says as they look around the boat.

"Totally I got high score... hey what happened to my game?" Fred asks as he is messing with a machine as Cat man goes over to him.

"uh Fred I think you were playing the digital compass." Cat man says.

"Well I still got high score." Fred says proudly.

"I've networked my laptop into the ship's computer. This way I can monitor the sonar and download the information." Velma says as Ian and Alexis go over to her.

"Nice job Velma." Alexis says.

"Very well. Say hello to the ocean motion three thousand. With it we can track our position by satellite while sanctimoniously scanning the contents of the Loch floor." Ian says as a grid on a table comes up out of the floor.

"Look." Alexis says pointing to something moving on the grid.

"Mcintyre report?" Ian asks as a man with a red beard comes over to him.

"Sir target spotted at burying sixty fathoms at thirty knots." Mcintye says as he gives the report.

"It's nearly twenty meters long." Velma says.

"It's gone!" Daphne says as the creature on the grid disappears.

"It just vanished." Star Child says.

"A target that size can surely not just vanish. There must be some explanation." Ian says.

"Whatever it was it's probably hiding in an underwater cave." Velma says.

"Aye. Loch Ness is famous for them." Shannon says agreeing with Velma.

"I wish there was some way we could check it out." Fred says.

*Timeskip*

"I must say it looks like your friends fancy my mini sub." Ian says as they watch Scooby and Shaggy hide in a mini sub.

"That would be perfect for exploring the Loch." Velma says.

"Would you mind if we borrowed it?" Daphne asks.

"Do you think you could pilot such a craft?" Ian asks.

"Sure I drove my van into the Loch just yesterday." Fred says proudly.

"Yea um we'll stay up here on the boat." Star child says.

"You don't wanna go with us?" Alexis asks.

"Preferably no. After the last adventure with Shaggy and Scooby we'll stay here and help." Space man says.

"Alright then suit yourselves." Shannon says.


	62. Exploring under the Loch

"Scoob next time I'm picking the hiding spot." Shaggy says having not wanted to be going into the water.

"Sorry." Scooby says.

"Hang on folks. Once the magnetic arm releases us big splash down!" Fred shouts as the arm then releases the sub into the water.

"Wow. I've never been under water like this before." Alexis says looking out the window.

"This is great. All it needs is a styling green paint job and it'll be the bomb digaty." Fred says.

"It even has a sonar activated camera." Velma says messing with the camera.

"Activating exterior lights." Shannon says as she turns on the lights.

"Now all we need to do is find the under water entrance to the caves." Fred says as they start searching.

"It's darker down here than I thought it would be." Daphne says as Scooby looks out the window.

"Monsters! Monsters!" Scooby says getting scared by something and jumping onto Fred.

"Look out Scooby!" Fred says as he tries to steer the sub.

"It's only a school of eels Scooby." Alexis says.

"Fred watch where your going." Daphne says as Fred wildly steers the sub.

"I would if I could." Fred says not able to see because of Scooby.

"I think we found the entrance." Shannon says.

"Really?" Fred asks.

"Really?" Scooby asks.

"It is the cave." Velma says.

"And I thought it would be impossible." Shannon says shocked.

"Well nothing's impossible when you got Scooby Doo around." Daphne says.

"Aww shucks." Scooby says as he laughs.

"Is it my imagination or are we in shallow water? Prepare to surface" Fred says as he brings the sub to surface.

"Wow this place is huge." Alexis says as they open the hatch and see they are in a giant cave.

"Hello." Fred says his voice echoes while they get out onto land.

"Please don't do that Fred." Shaggy says.

"Why not?" Fred asks as he helps Alexis and Daphne onto land.

"I'm afraid something might answer." Shaggy says nervously.

"You guys might wanna check this out. It looks like Scoob found where Nessie tosses her left overs." Shaggy says as he and Scooby find something while the others come over.

"I think we've stumbled across a burial ground. Used by ancient Scottish warriors." Velma says seeing the skeletons.

"Well if they buried their dead down here than that means there must be a secret entrance somewhere leading up to the surface." Alexis says.

"Hey guys check us out we're a couple of brave warriors." Shaggy says as he and Scooby are dressed up in armor holding swords.

"Reah." Scooby says as he and Shaggy play around.

"Hey gang take a look at this. It's a screwdriver but what's it doing down here?" Velma asks as she finds a red screwdriver.

"Maybe they were handy ancient people." Fred says.

"Freddy." Velma says annoyed.

"What?" Fred asks.

"No offense Fred but even if that were so this screwdriver is in very good condition to be that old." Alexis says.

"What would ancient warriors be doing with a modern screwdriver?" Velma asks.

"Uh guys if you think that's fishy just look behind you." Shaggy says as the group turns around and sees the monster as it snorts at them.

"Jinkies!" Velma shouts.

"Get to the submarine." Fred says.

"Shaggy! Scooby! Come on!" Alexis shouts as they run for the submarine quickly making it into the submarine as they take off back under water.

"The creature is following us!" Velma says looking at the scanners.

"Like take the picture Velma and let's go home." Shaggy says scaredly.

"We can't. The sonar camera is mounted on the front of the sub." Velma says.

"We'll have to turn around if we're gonna do a photo shoot." Daphne says as they keep going with the Loch Ness monster right behind them.

"Head straight up that canyon wall." Velma says as Fred goes up the wall.

"We just lost our port side sensor." Alexis says.

"Careful Freddy." Daphne says.

"Sorry." Fred says as he tries to steer.

"Twenty five more meters. It's a straight shot to the surface." Velma says as they head for the surface.

"Watch out Fred!" Alexis shouts seeing the creature coming right at them.

"I see it!" Fred says steering the sub only to get hit by the tail causing them to hit a wall and loose their camera before heading back toward the surface.

"She's gonna ram us!" Velma says seeing the creature right behind them.

"Hang on!" Fred says as the creature rams them out of the water and into the air.

"Like who knew you could get air sick in a submarine." Shaggy says as they get caught by the magnetic arm.

"That was close." Alexis says as everyone sighs in relieve.

"Like now can we go home?" Shaggy asks.


	63. Car chase

"We'll gang with the games starting tomorrow we'd better get some shut eye." Fred says as they walk towards the van.

"Yea like I'd hate to be tired and cranky during a monster's final rampage." Shaggy says.

"We can't go to bed yet. There are still too many unanswered questions." Velma says wanting to find out more.

"Like I've got one. What is that noise?" Daphne asks as they hear a growling sound.

"It's coming from inside the mystery machine... Del?" Fred says opening the van doors to find Del snoring fast asleep in the back of the van.

"I think he's sleeping on your poncho." Daphne says.

"That's ok he can keep it." Velma says grossed out at Del drooling on her poncho before waking up.

"Oh hey guys. Sorry I was down here at the castle you know trying to connect with Nessie's energy and somebody ripped off my van man." Del says.

"Your van's been stolen?" Space man asks.

"From Blake castle?" Shannon asks.

"Like wow and it seemed like such a good neighborhood." Shaggy says.

*Timeskip*

"We've got to solve this mystery tonight and I know just the person to help us do it. Professor Pembrooke. Come in professor. Do you read me?" Velma says trying to reach Fiona Pembrooke on the radio in the mystery machine.

"She shouldn't be out on the Loch alone especially at night." Shannon says.

"I hope nothing's happen to her." Alexis says.

"She's probably just outta range." Fred says.

"She could be all the way down at the other end of the Loch by now." Velma says.

"Maybe she's following the monster." Del says.

"Or maybe it's following us." Shaggy says scared as the monster then comes out of the trees growling. Fred then eventually drives the van off the road in attempt to avoid the monster.

"Oh yea! You want some of this!? Come and get it you over grown lizard!" Fred shouts.

"Technically Fred the monster wouldn't be a lizard. Lizards are exothermic where this monster is clearly amphibious." Velma says.

"Not the time Velma." Cat man says.( watch?v=h6g80D3l614&t=78s Ok this is where the chase scene starts watch the video and as usual imagine Alexis and Kiss there)

"It's a pea bog you got to stop!" Shannon says.

"No problem." Fred says stopping the van as the outer shell comes off and lands in the bog.

"Guys she's coming!" Daphne says hearing the monster roar.

"This is the moment I've been waiting for my whole life!" Del shouts as the monster comes running past them before jumping into the bog and stopping.

"I think we need to take a closer look at this monster." Fred says as they go closer to the monster.

"Jeepers this is one sea serpent that can use some moisturizers." Daphne says looking at the monster.

"That's not skin. It's canvas. Grab on." Fred says as he, Alexis, Space man, Velma, and Shannon pull the canvas off a van revealing to belong to Del.

"Del's van." The group say in union.

"Aww she's not real... but my van!" Del shouts happy to see his van but sad that the monster is not real.

"There's no one inside." Daphne says looking inside.

"They must've escaped." Shannon says.

"Hey check it out. Del's treads match the same tracks we found earlier." Fred says examining the tires.

"So someone's been using my wheels to fake us out this whole time." Del says as he scratches his head in confusion.

"But this doesn't add up. Del's van couldn't of chased us through the under water tunnels." Daphne says.

"Or attacked us on the boat." Fred says.

"And Shaggy, Scooby, and Kiss were chased by the creature last night." Shannon says.

"Before Del's van was stolen." Star child says.

"This can only mean one thing." Velma says.

"More than one monster." Fred says.

"So Nessie's still out there! Right on!" Del says.

"Nessie or no Nessie. This van hoax proves there's someone behind at least part of this mystery. There's only one thing left to do." Velma says.

"Take a two week vacation to a tropical paradise?" Shaggy asks.

"Baaamas." The lamb they picked up during the chase says.

"Yea like the Baahaamas." Shaggy says.

"I don't think that's what Velma meant Shaggy." Alexis says.

"We've got to head back to Blake castle. I've got a plan." Velma says.


	64. Final capture

"Sonar's up and running. Everything is clear outside the cove. We're standing by over." Daphne says through the walkie talkie as she, Alexis, and Shannon are with Ian and his crew on their ship.

"Sir Ian you better come take a look at this." Alexis says seeing the monster show up on the sonar.

"There it is again. It's heading right into the cove." Shannon says.

"Good gravy." Ian says seeing the monster on the sonar.

"I'll call Velma." Daphne says as she reaches for the walkie talkie but Mcintyre takes it from her.

"Let's not be hasty." Mcintyre says as the crew grabs Alexis and the others.

"Mcintyre what's going on!? You can't do this! this is mutiny!" Ian shouts angrily.

"Forgive me sir Ian. But I've come up with a little plan of my own. I intend to capture that creature and sell it for quite a handsome amount of cash." Mcintyre says greedily.

"Catch it? How are you going to catch it?" Alexis asks.

"The old fashion way." Mcintyre says causing Alexis to look at him in fear knowing if the creature is real it will die from his way of trying to catch it. the group are then taken outside to watch as the crew loads a harpoon.

"Watch out Freddy he's got a harpoon!" Daphne shouts seeing Fred on the dock.

"Target in range!" One of the crew members shouts as he aims the harpoon at the monster.

"Excellent." Mcintyre says as the girls then look at each other and smile before smash their foot into their holders foot and running over to a line sliding down it with Daphne's purse strap knocking into the harpoon as it fires into the wall of Blake castle. The crew members then bail from the boat knocking Ian into the water as the girls stay on the boat while it stops in the rocks.

"Help!" Ian shouts as he is splashing around in the water.

"Sir Ian." Cat man says.

"Throw me a line! I can't swim!" Ian shouts.

"We've got to do something." Shannon says as Daphne goes over and starts lowering the magnet.

"Hang on sir Ian help is on the way." Fred says as dale pushes his monster hood ornament to sir Ian to help him stay above water as the monster appears before then getting caught in the magnet.

"Whoever heard of a magnet stopping a sea monster." Shannon says as they then hear a scream and see another sea monster chasing Scooby and Shaggy before they then fall into their trap on land as the monster goes over to where they fell in.

"Oh no!" Alexis shouts before steering the magnet knocking the monster into the other making it go down into the hole with Shaggy and Scooby. The group then see the land monster was the Haggart brothers as Alexis drop the sea monster on the ground revealing a metal body under the skin. As the group go over to the sea monster they see a hatch open and see Professor Pembrooke.

"Professor Fiona Pembrooke?" The group ask in union.

*Timeskip*

"It's all very simple. Professor Pembrooke has been behind this all along." Velma says.

"She did a good job. Scoob and I have been scared all along." Shaggy says as he holds Scooby.

"The locked board we found on her vessel was actually a secret passage way." Velma says.

"It led to her homemade monster submarine she kept docked beneath her boat." Star child says.

"She'd simply climb down the hatch and pedal off into the Loch." Alexis says.

"That way she could be free to do her scaring while we all thought she was on the boat." Daphne says.

"But it wasn't Shannon she was after or any of us. It was really sir Ian's attention she wanted." Velma says looking at Ian.

"Me? What do I have to do with any of this?" Ian asks.

"She was using fake monsters to get you to believe in a real one." Cat man says.

"Exactly. She wanted you to become a Nessie true believer yourself but she couldn't count on Nessie making an appearance. So she created her own." Velma says as Fiona gives a guilty look.

"And she hired Angus and Colin to help her." Daphne says.

"Your sons were trying to scar away the athletes so they could win the games." Demon says.

"It's not true." Colin says.

"We don't even care about the games we just like a good practical joke." Angus says.

"That monster joke is the greatest joke we ever pulled." Colin says happily.

"Aye. Lots better than the hedgehog in the toilet bowl." Angus says happily as he and his brother laugh.

"I should of prayed harder for daughters." Mr Haggart says ashamed of his sons.

"It's true. Ian would of never looked at my new photos unless he came to believe in the beast." Fiona says sadly.

"She had to find a way to convince him and the Highland games at Blake castle offered her the perfect opportunity." Velma says.


	65. Going home

"This is certainly interesting." Alexis says as they watch the games after Daphne gave them the okay to start.

"Hey here come Shaggy and Scooby." Cat man says pointing to Shaggy and Scooby who are playing with the marching band before the group hear sir Ian yelling and go to find him where Scooby, Shaggy, and Fred are with the van.

"Sir Ian what's the matter?" Shannon asks.

"All of you down to the ship that's an order!" Ian shouts.

*Timeskip*

"Another Pembrooke hoax that's all it is." Ian says as they are looking at pictures of the Loch Ness monster on a screen.

"But where's it coming from?" Daphne asks.

"The sonar camera from the mini sub. It's still transmitting a signal." Velma says.

"But like didn't that camera fall off the submarine and sink?" Shaggy asks.

"Something must have passed in front of the lens and reactivated the solar sensor." Alexis says.

"Don't be ridiculous." Ian says.

"Can you get a fix on the signal?" Fiona asks.

"Now see here!" Ian says angrily.

"Quadrant four depth one hundred and four fathoms!" Velma says.

"But that's over six hundred feet below." Ian says.

"Much too deep for any homemade submarine to survive." Shannon says smiling.

"It can't possibly be. I mean really?" Ian asks.

"Show him your pictures." Velma says elbowing Fiona.

"Sir Ian I don't expect you to believe me but here." Fiona says handing Ian her pictures before beginning to walk off.

"Great Scott these are fantastic. Miss Blake I'm terribly sorry. but i resign from my post as games judge effective immediately." Ian says getting Fiona's attention.

"Ian you mean you actually believe me?" Fiona asks as she goes back over to Ian.

"Well of course the evidence will have to be verified by a third party." Ian says as Del takes the photos from him.

"Check it out these are great! What are you using here? Wide angle lens right?" Del asks.

"Very well grab your bags both of you! We've got a lot of work ahead of us. Chop chop. We don't want to lose her again." Ian says happily.

"Aye aye man." Del says saluting to Ian.

"Well it looks like you've got another mystery on your hands." Fred says.

"And none of this would have been possible without you meddling kids." Fiona says happily.

"We try." Shaggy says proudly.

*Timeskip*

"Well cousin I believe we've just given Blake castle it's wildest story ever." Shannon says.

"Thank you for everything Shannon." Daphne says.

"Oh no thank you. None would have been possibly without you and your great friends." Shannon says happily.

"Like maybe next year there can be an event called the long distance Daphne Blake suit case carry." Shaggy says as he, Fred, Scooby, Star child, and Demon are carrying a bunch of Daphne's suit cases.

*Timeskip*

"Well gang that was some mystery." Fred says as they are driving heading home.

"I'm actually kind of glad we never found the real Loch Ness monster." Velma says.

"You are? Why?" Alexis asks.

"I don't know. I guess some mysteries are just better left unsolved." Velma says.

*Timeskip*

Three months have passed the group has gone their separate ways in life choosing to leave behind their mystery solving for new lives of their choosing.

"Good morning beautiful." Cat man says as he comes into the living room of his and Alexis's new house close to Kiss world.

"Good morning Cat." Alexis says as she gets up off the couch she is sitting on.

"Hey uh Alexis could I get you to turn around for a moment?" Cat man asks nervously.

"Uh sure?" Alexis says curiously as she turns around.

"Ok you can turn back around now." Cat man says as Alexis turns around to see Cat man on one knee holding a ring( here is the ring pin/330029478926021036/)

"Wow. I dont know say." Alexis says speechless.

"Alexis you are my whole world. You are my rock and roll. Your my best friend. Ever since I met you I think some part of me knew you were the one I was meant to be with. I didn't think I would ever find love even in Kissteria but you gave me hope. You made me a better man. You've stuck by my side through thick and thin. I don't think I could of asked for a more perfect girl to spend the rest of my life with. So Alexis Cromwell would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Cat man asks.

"Yes! Yes Cat man yes!" Alexis says as she bells down and kisses Cat man as he places the ring on Alexis's finger.


	66. 3 years later back in business

"Hey Alex guess who I just got a call from?" Cat Man calls as he walks into the kitchen where Alexis is making them potato soup, ratatouille, rolls, and giada's chicken tetrazzini for their dinner.

"Who was it Cat?" Alexis asks.

"Fred! He wants us all to get back together as a surprise for Daphne. He already has the others on board. I told him I would talk it over with you and let him know. So what do you think?" Cat Man asks.

"I'd love to Cat Man! I can't wait to see the others again!" Alexis says excitedly.

"Heh. I'll tell him we're in." Cat Man says as he goes back into their living room.

*Timeskip*

"Alexis! Cat man!" Velma shouts as she sees Alexis and cat man walking over and goes over and gives Alexis a hug as the others come over.

"So where's Daphne, Freddy?" Alexis asks not seeing Daphne.

"We're about go meet her. Everyone get in the back and once I get out of the van when the back doors open shout surprise ok." Fred says as everyone nods and gets in the back as Fred starts driving to where he is picking up Daphne.

"Oh yea I almost forgot. Shaggy, Scooby, I brought you guys something." Alexis says handing Shaggy and Scooby a fairly heavy bag. They then open it to find bowls of food in it.

"Wow Alexis! Thanks." Shaggy says seeing the bowls of food.

"Reah. Thanks." Scooby says in agreement.

"No problem. There should be 3 bowls of potato soup, 2 bowls of ratatouille, 1 bowl of rolls, and 3 bowls of giada's chicken tetrazzini. I tend to make a lot of food and we usually have a ton of leftovers that we eat throughout the week." Alexis says.

"You are officially my favorite person along side my best pal Scooby Doo." Ahaggy says hearing all the food Alexis made knowing she didn't have to bring them anything.

"I'm glad you like it I enjoy cooking and we had plenty of left overs and when Fred called I figured to bring you two the rest. I packed some extra too just in case anyone else wanted some." Alexis says.

*Timeskip*

"Surprise! Happy birthday Daphne!" Everyone shouts to Daphne as Fred opens the back doors.

"Gosh. It's great to see you all. I've been working so hard I guess I forgot my own birthday." Daphne says happy to see everyone as they get out of the van and give her a hug.

"I hope you don't mind.. but I asked the gang to come along." Fred says.

"Oh Freddy. This is the best birthday present ever. It'll be just like old times." Daphne says as she hugs Fred.

"Reah! Old times!" Scooby says as he licks Daphne in the face.

"Hey easy boy. It's great to see you too Scoob." Fred says.

"Speaking of old times look what I have for you Scooby. Scooby snacks." Velma says holding a box of Scooby snacks as she puts a few in her hand.

"Roh boy. Roh boy. Roh boy." Scooby says as he goes over to Velma and sits in a begging position.

"Like oh boy. Oh boy. Oh boy." Shaggy says as he comes over and gets in a begging position like Scooby.

"Those two haven't changed." Demon says as Alexis and Star Child nod in agreement.

"Go long guys!" Velma says as she tosses the snacks and Scooby jumps and eats them in front of Shaggy.

"Hey!" Shaggy says as Scooby chews on the snacks while Velma goes over to him with the box.

"I've been saving these Scooby snacks for a long time." Velma says as Scooby sticks out his tongue getting the taste of stale snacks as Velma pours some into Shaggy's hand.

"Like too long Velma. They're stale." Shaggy says after he eats the snacks Velma gives him.

"Don't worry guys we're going to New Orleans for our first segment. Haunts of Louisiana." Fred says.

"And New Orleans has some of the best food in the world." Daphne says as Shaggy and Scooby smile.

"And the best ghosts." Velma says.

"Sounds like fun." Alexis says.

"I hope. Well let's get going" Daphne says.

"Hold it. There's just one more thing." Fred says as he rips a banner off the van to show the mystery machine logo again.

"Groovy." Shaggy says.

"Perfect." Velma says.

"Now it really is old times." Star Child says.

"Mystery Inc and Kiss are back in business!" Velma says excitedly as they high five and then get going.


	67. Lena

"Bad guys in masks. Mechanical claws. Magnets. Holograms projectors." Daphne says sadly as she, Alexis, Velma, and Fred sit on a bench while the others are getting food with Scooby and Shaggy.

"Just like to good old days." Velma says cheerfully.

"Too much like the good old days. I've got a show to do. I need a real life ghost." Daphne says.

"That's an oxymoron Daph." Velma says.

"Finding a live one is a lot easier said than done." Alexis says.

"Doesn't anybody want a beignet?" Fred asks eating some beignets.

"What I want is a house that's really haunted. I mean there must be one somewhere in Louisiana." Daphne says flipping through a book.

"There is. I work in it. Sorry I couldn't help but overhear. I work as a chef at house on MoonScar Island. A house that really is haunted." A voice says revealing to be a woman with black hair holding a bag of food.

"Jinkies." Velma says amazed.

"My name is Lena. Lena Dupree." The woman says as Fred immediately gets up.

"Fred Jones. this is Alexis Singer( The real name of the KISS band member Catman is Eric Singer they married after the Loch Ness Monster book) Velma Dinkley, and Daphne Blake." Fred says as he shakes Lena's hand.

"Charmed." Lena says.

"MoonScar Island? Where's that?" Daphne asks.

"It's in a bayou not far from here. A pirate named Morgan MoonScar died on the island and his spirit still haunts the place." Lena says.

"Uh-huh. Well no offense Lena but it's probably just some guy in an old pirate suit trying to scare off the local kids." Fred says.

"The ghost is real. Of course if your to scared to go." Lena says.

"Scared!? Me? Nah I don't think so." Fred says trying to sound brave.

"If you wanna check it out your welcome to come by. I'll be leaving as soon as I finish shopping." Lena says as she walks off.

"Well we'll think about it. Well what do you think?" Fred asks.

"What do we have to lose? It's the best lead we've had all day." Daphne says trying to look on the bright side.

"That's the spirit Daph." Alexis says.

"And that Lena is kind of cute." Fred says as he is eating the beignets.

"Fred." Daphne says annoyed.

"I just meant she'd be real photogenic for our segment." Fred says.

"Right. Uh wipe your upper lip romeo." Daphne says wiping powder from Fred's lip.

"Jinkies." Velma says

"What is it Velma?" Alexis asks.

"Listen to this. I punched up MoonScar island on our research data base. There have been quite a few strange disappearances around that island over the years." Velma says.

"Sounds promising. We'd better find the others before Lena takes off." Daphne says happily.

"I know Scooby and Shaggy probably went to find food but where did the rest of KISS go?" Fred asks.

"They probably went with Shaggy and Scooby." Velma says.

"I'll go find them." Fred says walking off.


	68. On the way

"Good timing guys Lena was just about to leave without us." Daphne says as the boys get in the van before they drive off following Lena.

*Timeskip*

"We're getting closer. MoonScar Island is right in the middle of the next bayou." Velma says looking at a map.

"Sounds like a perfect place to get some spooky footage." Daphne says.

"And some good Cajun cooking. For some reason I'm still starved. Like even these stale Scooby Snacks are beginning to taste good." Shaggy says as he sits down and eats the stale snacks grossing Alexis, Fred, and Demon out as they then pull into a boat dock and stop.

"Miss Lena! I see you brought you some company eh!?" A elderly man asks.

"Yes Jack. These folks came a long way to see a real haunted house." Lena says.

"Well if they want haunted they come to the right place. Peoples go into that bayou and they don't never come out." Jack says as he goes over to the window of the mystery machine.

"So we understand." Daphne says.

"Lady's first." Jack says as both Daphne and Lena drive the vehicles onto the boat before the boat pulls out of the dock.

"Like do you sell food on this fiery? We're starved." Shaggy asks as he and Scooby open the van door poking their heads out.

"I didn't know you had a dog." Lena says as she gets out of her truck.

"Dog? Where?" Scooby asks.

"Are you allergic to dogs?" Alexis asks as everyone but Scooby and Shaggy get out.

"No it's just that my employer Miss Lenoir she keeps cats." Lena says nervously.

"Like don't worry Scooby's great with cats. Right?" Shaggy asks as Scooby looks at him.

"Oh yea." Scooby says smiling.

"That should be interesting." Space man says as Alexis and Catman nod in agreement.

*Timeskip*

"Gosh. I sure hate to get lost in here." Fred says as he is pointing the camera out the window.

"Well way back then the 1700s pirates used this bayou to hide from the law. They knew only a fool would come looking up in here." Jack says as he is steering the boat.

"And Morgan MoonScar was one of those pirates?" Velma asks.

"Yes. He was the most famous one of all." Jack says.

"Come on guys stop playing with the fish." Alexis says as she goes outside to see a catfish spray water at Scooby.

"Guess that's one catfish who doesn't like dogs old buddy." Shaggy says laughing.

"Rotten ratfish." Scooby says as Alexis starts to head back in before hearing a loud splash and seeing Shaggy and Scooby in the water.

"Guys Scooby and Shaggy are in the water with the alligators!" Alexis shouts in panic as she runs in where the others are.

"Oh no!" Daphne shouts.

"Jack you gotta turn this thing around!" Space man shouts.

"I'm trying son but she don't turn on no dime!" Jack shouts trying to turn the boat around.

"Hang on guys." Velma shouts as she and Alexis run out and throw life preservers to Shaggy and Scooby only for the life preservers to be eaten.

"Swim for it guys!" Alexis shouts as Shaggy and Scooby then manage to swim over to another boat and get saved by a angry fisherman and his pet pig and get yelled at by the fisherman for scaring away the catfish.

"Guit your grobblin Snakebite. You ain't never caught that fish and you ain't never gonna did!" Jack says as he gets the boats closer.

"Says you!" Snakebite shouts using his fishing pole to swipe water at Alexis and the others.

"Not too friendly is he." Fred says as Velma wipes the water off her glasses with her cleaning cloth.

"Could stand to learn some respect if you ask me." Alexis says angrily.

"Come on now Alexis play nice. We are guests around these parts." Star child says.

"Get these tourist passing tourists off my boat. I got fishing to do!" Snakebite says angrily as he lifts Shaggy and Scooby over onto the boat with his fishing pole before leaving in his boat.

"That's old Snakebite Scruggs. He think the bayou is his own private preserve. He don't like anybody being in it." Jack says.

"Like so we noticed. Suspicious character aye Velma?" Shaggy asks.

"True but he did save you from being eaten by alligators." Velma says.

"Like oh yea." Shaggy says as he and Scooby look at each other.

"Moonscar island dead ahead." Jack says as they near the island seeing it in the distance.


	69. Arrival

"And miss Lena you give my best to miss Lenoir you hear!" Jack says leaving in the boat as Lena and the others are waiting in their vehicles.

"I'll do that jack! Thanks! Ready? Follow me and hang on the road's a little bumpy." Lena says as the gang starts to follow her.

*Timeskip*

"Wow there's our haunted house! Are you getting all of this Fred!?" Daphne asks in excitement seeing a big beautiful white home.

"It certainly is a beautiful home." Space child says.

"Yep got it Daph." Fred says filming everything.

"Lena certainly wasn't joking when she said her boss had a bunch of cats." Alexis says seeing cats everywhere around the porch of the house.

"That's one too many for my liking." Demon says seeing the cats.

"Rats? Rats!" Scooby says as he then takes the camera from Fred and sees the cats before jumping through the window and starts chasing the cats as Daphne stops the van.

"Come back Scoob!" Shaggy shouts as Scooby messes up the lawn and garden chasing after the cats.

"Scooby leave them alone!" Daphne shouts as Scooby gets caught in a wheel on a wheel barrow filled with plants before getting lose and chasing the cats again.

"Great with cats huh?" Lena asks angrily as Shaggy laughs nervously.

"Scooby Doo stop!" Shaggy shouts as he drops a plant he caught before Scooby then knocks down the gardener chasing the white cat as it then jumps into a woman's arms causing Scooby to knock into her.

"Miss Lenoir!" Lena shouts running over to the blonde haired woman helping her up as Alexis and Shaggy grab hold of Scooby Doo by his collar before he can chase after a white cat.

"Who brought this this dog!?" The woman asks.

"Dog where?" Scooby asks.

"I'm terribly sorry. We should of held onto him better. I'm Daphne Blake of Coast to Coast... you know the tv show?" Daphne asks trying to be polite and introduce herself to the woman as she does not seem happy with the gang.

"We do not have television on my island. Lena what are they doing here?" The woman asks as she holds the blue cat head necklace around her neck.

"It's all my fault miss Lenoir. I heard these folks say they wanted to see a real live haunted house. so i thought-" Lena then gets cut off by the woman being called miss Lenoir.

"You thought you might show them mine. I see. Really Lena?" Lenoir asks.

"But your house is simply beautiful miss Lenoir. Isn't it Fred?" Daphne asks as she gently elbows Fred.

"Picture perfect just how old is it?" Fred asks.

"It has been in my family for generations. It was a pepper plantation some of the hottest peppers in Louisiana grow on this island." Lenoir says.

"We've hit the proverbial chili pepper jack pot." Shaggy says as he and Scooby lick their lips seeing all the peppers.

"So miss Lenoir is your house really-" Velma then gets cut off by miss Lenoir.

"Haunted. Yes it is an old house with restless spirits." Lenoir says as she heads for the front door.

"Sounds interesting." Alexis says.

"Your welcome to look around if you'd like." Lenoir says kindly.

"Would we ever! Do you mind us taping?" Daphne asks.

"No of course not. In fact I'd be most flattered... But you'll have to do something about your... dog." Lenoir says looking at Scooby.

"Like food always keeps Scooby occupied." Shaggy says as he places a hand on Scooby's head as Alexis let's go of Scooby's collar.

"If it will keep him from chasing my cats your welcome to my kitchen." Lenoir says.

"Groovy! Come on Scoob." Shaggy says as he and Scooby go inside.

"Uh sorry about all the damage Lena." Fred says seeing the gardener angrily cleaning up the mess Scooby made.

"Oh don't worry beau will take care of it." Lena says.

"Beau?" Daphne asks.

"Our new gardener." Lena says as she goes inside before the others follow her inside after looking at the Beau the gardener cleaning up the mess.


	70. Ghostly encounter

"Delicious lemonade Lena!" Fred says as he is drinking some lemonade Lena had made as some of the group sit down in some chairs.

"Why thank you." Lena says as she places the glasses and pitcher of lemonade down on a table.

"So how long have you worked for miss-" Daphne then gets cut off hearing Scooby and Shaggy scream.

"The guys!" Velma shouts as they all run into the kitchen to find Scooby and Shaggy drinking down whatever they can.

"Like that was some hot pepper." Shaggy says as he gets done drinking a bunch of water.

"Those are Moonscar island peppers." Lena says as she giggles slightly.

"I wasn't exaggerating when I said they were the hottest peppers in Louisiana." Simone says.

"With all that screaming we thought you seen a ghost." Cat man says.

"If we do you'll be the first to know." Shaggy says as Lena starts cleaning up a mess of glass Scooby had made.

"Sorry for the interruption miss Lenoir." Daphne says.

"Please call me Simone. Shall we continue?" Simone asks as she starts walking.

"Great miss- uh Simone." Daphne says as she grabs Fred dragging him behind her as she follows Simone.

"Maybe you guys should stay away from those peppers." Velma says following Fred and Daphne.

"Yea no offense but we don't need the interruptions here guys." Alexis says as she follows Velma.

"Yea we are guests here." Space man says as they follow after the Scooby gang leaving Shaggy and Scooby in the kitchen.

"Now this is a great library Simone." Velma says as they go into the library before hearing Scooby and Shaggy scream again.

"Now what?" Daphne asks as they go into the kitchen to find Scooby and Shaggy hiding in a pantry.

"Peppers? Again?" Daphne asks seeing Scooby and Shaggy holding each other shaking.

"Writing." Scooby says scaredly.

"Writing?" Demon asks.

"What writing?" Velma asks.

"Like ghost writing." Shaggy says pointing to the wall that has get out written on it.

"See this place is haunted." Shaggy says.

"Wow! Fred get a shot of that!" Daphne shouts as Fred starts filming the writing as Velma is observing it.

"Jinkies." Velma says.

"Simone could you come stand next to me please. Here we are in miss Simone Lenoir's kitchen where we've had our first encounter with supernatural spirits of Moonscar mansion. You can feel the chill in the air. Cut! Who opened the window!?" Daphne shouts as she is filming with Simone before a window opens blowing in wind.

"Nobody. Look." Velma says pointing to more writing on the wall.

"Beware." Fred says reading the writing.

"Wow! Is this great stuff or what!?" Daphne asks excitedly.

"Right... like great." Shaggy says terrified as he and Scooby stay in the pantry.

"The hauntings might just be starting. After sun down the ghosts get more restless." Simone says.

"This seems pretty solid." Velma says checking out the wall.

"Keep rolling Fred. Maybe we'll have another ghostly manifestation. Freddy we're over here." Daphne says trying to get Fred's attention.

"It's Alexis and Velma." Fred says pointing the camera at Alexis and Velma as they are now floating.

"We've been levitated before and there's always a magnet or wires somewhere." Fred says.

"No wires here Fred." Velma says scaredly.

"Wow. A real case of levitation! This just gets better and better!" Daphne says running over to Alexis and Velma as they float a little higher.

"Maybe from where your standing." Velma says.

"Anybody wanna try getting us down?" Alexis asks.

"Sure thing. Come on Scoob." Shaggy says as Alexis then falls on Shaggy as Velma falls on Scooby.

"Nice catch you guys." Velma says.

"Thanks." Alexis says.

"Your welcome." Scooby says.

*Timeskip*

"Play it again Fred. I think I saw something." Daphne says as they are watching the tape in the library.

"Sure." Fred says playing the tape again.

"There. Could you enhance this shot?" Daphne asks as they pause the video.

"Yea. Let me darken the image a little and bring up the sharpness a bit and hey." Fred says as they see something in the shot behind Daphne.

"It looks like a ghost." Alexis says.

"It is the ghost of Morgan Moonscar. Here let me show you. This is a portrait of Morgan McReight. The moon shape scar is why he became better known as Morgan Moonscar." Simone says showing a photo of him in a book.

"That's him alright and he wants us out." Velma says.

"Yeesh. Even alive he didn't look to friendly." Star child says.

"Like we'd be happy to get out." Shaggy says.

"A real pirate ghost! Fabulous! I can't thank you enough for opening your haunted house to us Simone!" Daphne says excitedly.

"So your not going to heed Moonscar's threat?" Simone asks surprised the gang is choosing to stay.

"Are you kidding? We don't scare that easily." Daphne says proudly.

"Like we do." Shaggy says scaredly as he and Scooby look at each other.

"Besides it's probably just a hologram of some guy in a pirate suit." Fred says.

"Then why did it only show up on the tape?" Daphne asks.

"Yea I'm with Daph on that. It doesn't make any sense." Space man says.

"That's the mystery." Velma says.

"But there's always a logical explanation for these things." Fred says.

"In your mind maybe." Alexis says.

"What's that?" Simone asks as they hear a loud growl.

"Like there's a logical explanation for the growling in our stomachs. Like we're hungry and we're gonna get some food! To go!" Shaggy says as he and Scooby take off for the kitchen eventually followed by Velma who destroys part of the wall revealing the word maelstrom.

*Timeskip*

"Bingo!" Velma says finding the word in a book.

"Would you mind telling me why you destroyed half my kitchen!?" Simone asks angrily.

"Yea Velma let us in on it." Daphne says.

"Well according to this book the maelstrom was the name of pirate Moonscar's pirate ship." Velma says reading what she found.

"I am not surprised. Part's of this house are quite old. Pieces of the pirate ship could have been used in the construction. Morgan Moonscar was rumored to have buried treasure on the island though it was never found." Simone says.

"Treasure? Ah-hah! I knew it! it's some guy disguised as a pirate ghost trying to scare everyone off the island!" Fred says excitedly as everyone looks at him.

"Oh not again." Alexis says hearing the guys screaming again outside.

"Come on let's go find them." Cat man says.

*Timeskip*

"What's going on guys? We could hear you screaming all the way to the house." Velma says as she and the others find Scooby and Shaggy with Beau.

"Oh it's you guys. It was horrible. That pirate Moonscar guy was like nothing but bones and then he got worse.. like a zombie." Shaggy says as Scooby acts out what they say.

"Oh dear!" Simone says.

"Where did all this happen?" Fred asks as Scooby and Shaggy point to where they saw the zombie. The group then head over and find a giant dug out hole.

"Well there's nothing here now. Are you sure you saw a zombie?" Fred asks.

"Like we know a zombie when we see one." Shaggy says.

"Reah zombie." Scooby says agreeing with Shaggy.

"And then we ran into him." Shaggy says gesturing to Beau.

"What were you doing out here?" Velma asks going over to Beau.

"My job. I was doing some planting, got thirsty, went to get a drink, and came back to find these two!" Beau says gesturing to Shaggy and Scooby angrily.

"What are you planting? Elephants? That hole is huge." Velma says as beau walks away mumbling angrily.

"Not too friendly person is he?" Alexis asks.

"There's something suspicious about that gardener." Velma says.

"Yea he is suspicious but he is kinda cute." Daphne says.

"More like suspicious." Demon says.

"Well if we're all through here maybe we should get going?" Fred asks.

"Like that's a great idea Fred!" Shaggy says agreeing with Fred.

"Get going? No way! This place gets more interesting by the minute." Daphne says excitedly.

"But it is getting close to sunset and the ferry doesn't run at night." Simone says.

"Like we do." Shaggy says scaredly.

"We have plenty of rooms. You could stay for the night." Simone says kindly.

"Really?" Daphne asks.

"Oh I couldn't let you leave without offering some of our famous southern hospitality. That is if Lena doesn't mind some extra guests." Simone says as she looks at Lena.

"Well sure thing miss Lenoir. I'll start dinner." Lena says happily.

"Rinner?" Scooby asks as Lena got his attention.

"Like why didn't you say so." Shaggy says happily.


	71. Staying the night

"And this is your room. I hope you'll both be comfortable." Lena says showing Shaggy and Scooby their room.

"Thanks Lena. Like what time's dinner?" Shaggy asks.

"Well I have never met a pair who eat so much." Lena says laughing slightly.

"Like being in a state of constant terror makes us constantly hungry." Shaggy says.

"Reah. Ronstantly." Scooby says.

"Your room is this way Fred. You'll have a beautiful view of the harvest moon tonight. I hope you'll be comfortable here." Lena says as she shows Fred his room.

"Thanks Lena I'm sure I will." Fred says going into his room.

"This your room miss Blake. And Mr and Mrs Singer this will be your room." Lena says showing Cat man and Alexis their room before leaving.

*Timeskip*

"Hey Cat have you seen my scarf?" Alexis asks.

"Your mother's scarf?" Cat man asks.

"Yes I took it off so I could change but I can't find it anywhere near or on the dresser where I laid it at." Alexis says looking for her mother's black scarf.

"Maybe you just misplaced." Cat man says as he looks for the scarf.

"Cat I never misplace that scarf." Alexis says defensively due to rarely taking off the scarf and never once loosing it.

"Well for now let's just leave it be. We can look for it in the morning once it's daylight out besides I'm sure it will turn up." Cat man says.

"Oh alright." Alexis says giving in as they then hear some noise outside their door and open it to see Fred picking Scooby up off of Simone.

"Freddy! What on earth are you doing?" Daphne asks as she and Alexis help Simone up.

"Uh Scooby and Shaggy-" Fred then gets cut off by Shaggy.

"Saw another ghost!" Shaggy says as Scooby nods.

*Timeskip*

"In here." Shaggy says as they go into their room.

"I don't see anything." Daphne says as they don't see anything.

"Like in the mirror. It's some civil war guy." Shaggy says scaredly.

"Well there's nothing in the mirror now guys." Star child says.

"There's nothing behind the mirror either... wait a minute. There's something under this dust." Velma says blowing the dust off the back of the mirror after moving it so she can see only for Scooby to sneeze causing the mirror to hit Velma in the face.

"Excuse me." Scooby says as he wipes his nose.

"That's ok Scooby. Hmm must of lost my eye glass cleaning cloth... Oh thanks Scooby." Velma says as she can't find her cleaning cloth before Scooby takes her glasses and cleans them with his tail before giving Velma back her glasses.

"Velma look." Alexis says pointing to a metal plate with the some words on it.

"Property of Colonel Jackson T. Pettigrew 8th Louisiana... Hmm that sounds like a civil war regiment." Velma says reading the metal plate.

"There are war confederate barracks on this island." Simone says.

"Maybe you guys did see something after all." Alexis says.

"Like ghost pirates, ghost soldiers, what's next?" Shaggy asks.

"Dinner. From all the screaming up here I'd say you two must be starving." Lena says letting them know dinner is ready.


	72. Dinner

"Your dinning room is beautiful Simone." Daphne says kindly as they sit down at the table.

"Thank you Daphne. But I am afraid your dog will have to eat in the kitchen." Simone says as Scooby is tying a napkin around his neck sitting at the table.

"Dog? Where?" Scooby asks.

"Like come on old buddy. We'll chow down in the kitchen." Shaggy says grabbing Scooby by his collar and taking him into the kitchen.

"Mmm. This gumbo is delicious and these biscuits light as a feather." Fred says eating a biscuit as Daphne gives him a dirty look.

"Where's Beau?" Daphne asks.

"Usually has dinner in his room above the carriage house." Simone says as her white cat jumps onto her lap and purrs.

"I brought him some food but he wasn't there." Lena says.

"Figures." Fred says as he starts eating another biscuit.

"Exactly how long has beau been working for you miss Lenoir?" Velma asks.

"Several months and it's Simone Velma." Simone says as she is petting the white cat.

"Well I think this guy is pretty suspicious." Fred says sipping some of the gumbo.

"Oh he had excellent references." Simone says as Scooby and Shaggy come in hitting the ground with cat food bowls on their heads.

"Like I don't think the kitchen was such a good idea. you know.. cats." Shaggy says as Scooby sees the white cat in Simone's lap and growls.

"Rats!" Scooby says getting up growling as the cat hisses at him.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy shouts as Scooby drags him over to Simone as she lifts the cat up out of Scooby's reach.

"This is quite enough! The dog will have to eat outside." Simone says angrily.

"Outside? Ruh-uh." Scooby says shaking his head.

"Like there's a dead guy out there!" Shaggy says as he hugs Scooby.

"May I make a suggestion?" Lena asks as she suggests that Scooby and Shaggy eat in the mystery machine.

*Timeskip*

"What I'd like to find out is why these ghosts want us off the island." Velma says as they continue eating.

"Yea they seem to want us to leave pretty badly." Alexis says while eating a biscuit.

"It's not ghosts you two it's just guys in masks and they're probably after the pirate's treasure." Fred says.

"Or covering up a smuggling operation." Alexis says.

"Or maybe their's oil under the island!" Fred says as Simone gasps.

"Oh my." Simone says.

"Really guys. For once can't you except that there maybe are some mysteries that have no rational explanation." Daphne says looking at Fred angrily.

*Timeskip*

"Hey we should do a segment on Lena's pecan pie Daph. It's supernatural." Fred says enjoying his pie.

"You are so corny." Daphne says irritated with Fred before the group hear Shaggy and Scooby scream.

"Now what?" The group ask in union as Lena and Simone stay seated.

"I told you the haunting were just the beginning." Simone says as her white hisses and jumps from her lap as she stands up.

"If you lady's will excuse me." Fred says getting his camera ready.

"Lena get them some lanterns." Simone says as the group gets up.

"Right away but please Fred you must be careful." Lena says kindly as she walks over to Fred.


	73. The chase

"Shaggy! Scooby! Where are you!?" Velma calls as the group is walking through the woods before hearing the bushes rustle.

"Guys?" Cat man asks before Beau steps out from behind a tree with a lantern.

"So it's you! Where's Scooby and Shaggy?" Fred asks.

"Your crazy friends are near the bayou screaming about zombies. I didn't see any." Beau says rudely.

"You never do and your never around when these ghosts and zombies appear." Velma says.

"Yea now isn't that a coincidence." Fred says suspiciously.

"Save your suspicions for later guys. Right now we have to find Scooby and Shaggy. I think we should split up." Daphne says.

"Good idea." Fred says.

"It would get more ground looked over more quickly." Demon says.

"I'll go with Beau." Daphne says.

"Bad idea." Fred says.

"Demon and I will go with Beau. We won't let him out of our sight." Velma says.

"And Alexis and I will go together." Space man says as Alexis nods.

"Alright just be careful." Cat man says.

"I will." Alexis says reassuringly.

*Timeskip*

"We're getting nowhere yelling for them. I'm gonna try to track them." Alexis says shifting to wolf form starting to sniff the ground.

"Anything?" Space man asks.

"I got Scooby's scent. Follow me." Alexis says as she starts running following the scent with space man right behind her until they come across the mystery machine finding Fred and Daphne with a bunch of crawdad shells.

"Did you find them?" Alexis asks.

"Nothing yet." Fred says as Daphne then feels a hand on her shoulder and flips the guy over into the van door seeing it is a zombie.

"Daphne are you-" Fred then gets cut off by Daphne.

"I can handle myself. Thank you." Daphne says.

"Wonder who it is?" Space man asks.

"It's probably the gardener." Fred says.

"We'll just see about that." Daphne says as Alexis sees an arm come out of the bushes and grabs hold of it and pulls the man through before pinning him down growling.

"Shaggy!?" The group ask in union seeing it is shaggy as Alexis let's him up and shifts to human form.

"Scooby?" Daphne and Fred ask in union as Scooby comes out of the bushes. As Shaggy looks over he then sees the zombie and freaks out before grabbing hold of Scooby as the two shake in fear.

"Take it easy Shag. It's just a just a mask." Fred says as he starts filming while Daphne tries to get the mask off.

"If this is a mask Fred it's a pretty darn good one." Daphne says being unable to get the mask off.

"Huh. Good one? It's the cheesiest fakest mask I've ever seen." Fred says.

"Really? But it feels real." Daphne says as she wipe her hands on her skirt in disgust.

"Your just not pulling hard enough." Fred says.

"Ok mr macho why don't you try it." Daphne says.

"Sure. Hold this Shag." Fred says handing the camera to Shaggy.

"Shaggy you need to hold the camera still." Alexis says seeing Shaggy is shaking holding the camera.

"Either hold it still or give it to Alexis or Daphne." Fred says as Shaggy hands the camera to Daphne.

"It's the gardener." Fred says as he tries getting the mask off.

"No." Daphne says.

"It's the fisherman." Fred says.

"No." Alexis says.

"It's the ferry man." Fred says still trying to get the mask off.

"No." Space man says.

"Maybe it's... real." Fred says pulling the zombies head off before screaming and throwing it to Daphne and the group scream and throw it back and forth before it lands between the zombie's legs.

"I told you it wasn't a mask!" Daphne says panicked.

"It must be animatronic." Fred says as the zombie then places it's head back on and moans before a weird storm then starts.

"Fred are you getting all this?" Daphne asks nervously as they look at the sky as a beam of green light goes into the water before zombies start coming up out of the water.

"Like it's dashavoo all over again and we know what to do aye Scoob?" Shaggy asks.

"Reah. Run!" Scooby says as he and Shaggy take off running but stop seeing more zombies.

"Yikes it's a regular zombie jamboree." Shaggy says.

"They're everywhere!" Space man yells.

"And I suppose they're all animatronic too!" Daphne says scared.

"It is a possibility Daph!" Fred says filming the zombies.

"Your not skeptic Fred your in denial." Daphne says.

"I agree with Daphne on that!" Alexis shouts seeing the zombies before hearing a loud scream.

"It's Lena! We left her and Simone unprotected!" Fred says.

"Come on!" Daphne says as the group split up. ( watch?v=tB6OLeTLHeM Ok this is where the chase begins watch the video for that part. Also Demon got separated from Velma and Beau during the chase and Cat man, Demon, and Star child ended up finding Scooby and Shaggy staying with them.)

*Timeskip*

"Did you find the guys?" Velma asks as the group found each other except for Shaggy, Scooby, Cat man, Space man, and Demon.

"Yea but we lost them when we found zombies. Real zombies." Daphne says.

"Real? Really real Fred?" Velma asks as they stop.

"I hate to admit it but they were." Fred says.

"Yea. I finally got my story and all the proof sank in quick sand." Daphne says as she, Velma, Alexis, and Fred then start floating.

"Not again." Velma says as Daphne hits Fred with her arm.

"Hey." Fred says.

"Sorry Fred." Daphne says.

"Hey now I'm trying to get you down." Space man says as Alexis accidentally kicks him while he is trying to get her down.

"Sorry Space man it's not me doing it. It's as if something is controlling my body." Alexis says as Space man continues to try to get her down.

"Beau help get us down." Daphne says as beau grabs her leg trying to help get them down.

"I can't." Beau says as Velma punches him.

"Jinkies sorry." Velma says.

"Ow." Alexis yelps as Velma hits her in the side before they end up falling to the ground. As the group get up they then hear Lena scream again.

"Come on we gotta get to the house!" Fred says hearing Lena scream as they run to the house.


	74. Discovering the truth

"Lena!" Fred calls as they then search through the dark house with a lantern finally at the house.

"Simone!" Daphne calls.

"Where are they?" Alexis asks as she and Space man walk into the library.

"That sounded like Fred." Space man says as they hear a loud noise.

"Let's go see." Alexis says as she and Space man then go find Fred and the others by an opening in the stairs with Lena.

"What's going on?" Daphne asks as Lena helps Fred up.

"It was a nightmare! Miss Lenoir and I went outside to wait for you when we were attacked by these these-" Lena then gets cut off by Velma.

"Zombies?" Velma asks.

"Yes. We ran back to the house and miss Lenoir opened the secret passage way. She said it was built during the civil war to hide from union soldiers but the zombies came after us. They grabbed miss Lenoir and dragged her away oh thank goodness you come!" Lena says sounding very panicked as she hugs Fred.

"You said the zombies dragged Simone away?" Velma asks looking at the ground with Alexis.

"Yes! It was horrible." Lena says.

"Don't worry we'll find her and it's gonna be ok." Fred says attempting to calm Lena down as Daphne gives him a dirty look.

"Come on we've got to save Simone." Daphne says as they start walking down the tunnel and come to a fork in the way.

"Come on this way." Velma says looking at the ground before then going down one of the tunnels.

"Where are we?" Alexis asks as they come to a room and go in seeing a bunch of torches on the walls.

"Looks to me like a place for voodoo rituals but why don't we just ask Lena?" Velma asks as she turns to Lena.

"What are you talking about?" Fred asks.

"Yea Velma what are you talking about?" Space man asks.

"Her story about Simone dragged by zombies wasn't true. I saw the footprints of Simone's heels. She wasn't dragged she walked down that tunnel." Velma says as a sky light above a cat pedestal gets opened.

"Very clever Velma... but it's too late!" A voice says revealing to be Simone as she holds three wax dolls looking like Alexis, Velma, and Daphne hitting them against the wall sending the three girls back against a wall.

"Sorry Freddy. I really do like you." Lena says holding wax dolls of space man and Fred doing the same as Simone had done.

"What would you do if you didn't like me?" Fred asks weakly.

"Hey!" Beau shouts as he attempts to stop Lena only to have the same done to him as the others.

"Voodoo dolls!" Velma says seeing Simone and Lena tying up the dolls.

"These wax dolls do come in handy." Simone says.

"So that's my cleaning cloth and Alexis's scarf went." Velma says seeing the cloths on the dolls as they get placed on a table.

"Sorry I suspected you." Velma says looking at Beau.

"Apology accepted." Beau says.

"The harvest moon will almost reach the moonlight point on this moon dial and then the ceremony will begin." Simone says looking at the moon dial.

"What ceremony!?" Fred asks.

"You wont get away with this!" Daphne shouts.

"I've been getting away with it for two hundred years!" Simone says before she and Lena turn into a cat creature hybrids.

"At least the others are still free... maybe." Fred says.

"I heard that Fred. Your two simpletons. We didn't even bother making wax dolls for them! Waste of time and magic wax. However once your other friends find you they'll suffer the same fate." Lena says.

"Just what are you planning to do to us?" Alexis asks.

"It's simple. Every harvest moon I must drain the life force from victims lured to my island to preserve my immortality." Simone says.

"This is more haunted stuff then I really wanted." Daphne says scared.

"If your really as old as you say you are then I'll be your the one who found Morgan Moonscar's treasure." Velma says as Simone then turns to face her.

"Morgan Moonscar!... He was the cause of all of this! I was one of a group of settlers who made this island our home. We looked to our cat god for a bountiful harvest... until that night when he came ashore... He drove the islanders into the bayou all except for Lena and myself... We uttered a curse on the pirates to destroy them as they had destroyed our island. Our wish was granted. We became cat creatures and destroyed the pirates. Only afterwards did we discover that invoking the cat gods power had cursed us as well." Simone says explaining their story.

"Over the years boats continued to come to our island. One was full of spice traders who started a pepper plantation. The plantation flourished." Lena says.

"At least until the harvest moon. Sometimes it became necessary for Lena to lure outsiders back to the island." Simone says.

"just like you lured us." Fred says.

"I've had years of practice." Lena says.

"And those zombies are just the poor souls you drained! They we're just trying to warn so we wouldn't suffer the same fate they did." Daphne says angrily.

"Pretty smart for a television reporter." Simone says.

"Sounds like jack has found your frightened friends." Lena says hearing a growl in the distance.

"Jack?" Space man asks.

"We needed a ferry driver. The old man wanted immortality so we gave it to him." Simone says gesturing to the moon dial.


	75. Final Battle with the Cat Creatures

"Jack is in trouble!" Lena says hearing a loud growl.

"Forget about him! They must be drained now while the moonlight is in the midnight alignment!" Simone says as she and Lena start closing in on the group until Shaggy and Scooby knock into them sending them away group the group and sending the wax dolls close to the fire as Cat man, Demon, and Star child come over wondering what is going on.

"Like what are you guys doing. Sherades?" Shaggy says seeing Alexis and the others struggle as if tied by ropes.

"Jinkies lookout!" Velma shouts seeing Simone and Lena get up growling.

"I've had enough of that meddling..dog!" Simone shouts in anger as she and Lena growl.

"Dog? Where?" Scooby asks resulting in Lena and Simone growling and hissing at him before turning into full cat hybrid creatures destroying most of their clothing and shoes.

"Yikes!" Shaggy screams as he grabs Scooby running away from Simone and Lena as they start chasing them.

"What is the matter with you guys?" Star Child asks.

"Can't you get up?" Cat man asks.

"Get those wax voodoo dolls! Untie them quickly!" Alexis says as Shaggy and Scooby knock the dolls closer to the fire as zombies come in scaring Scooby and Shaggy causing them to knock the dolls away from the fire.

"Oh no!" Velma shouts seeing Lena and Simone catch Scooby and Shaggy but then get thrown away as zombies jump onto the cat creatures. The creatures then throw the zombies onto where Scooby and Shaggy are resulting in them being thrown through the sky light and coming back down into a zombies arms.

"Shaggy! The zombies are on our side!" Alexis shouts.

"Like are you out of your mind!?" Shaggy asks as he and Scooby then run but get caught by another cat creature assuming to be Jack.

"Ok we got them undone." Demon says as he, Star child, and Cat man untie the dolls freeing the others.

"Here's a piece of Lena's blouse." Alexis says finding a piece of red cloth as Scooby and Shaggy manage to get away from Jack but get caught by Lena and Simone and start to be drained before the two are thrown off of Scooby and Shaggy. Lena and Simone then look up to see Velma and Daphne holding dolls with articles of their clothing.

"Your not the only ones who like to play with dolls." Daphne says making Simone hit Lena before she and Velma send them flying into a cat torch as they go to get up. Alexis and the others then run over to Shaggy and Scooby.

"Are you guys ok?" Fred asks.

"Like I was beginning to feel like a raisin." Shaggy says as Jack runs into the girls making them throw the dolls as Lena and Simone fly back into some zombies before hitting the ground. Simone, Lena, and Jack then begin to back the group up against a wall before to growl in pain as steam comes off of them.

"Looks like your nine lives are up!" Velma says gesturing to the moon dial as Lena, Simone, and Jack turn into dust and bones.

"Zoinks! Like what's happening to them?" Shaggy asks as the zombies begin to turn into bones and green light.

"Their spirits have been avenged Shaggy. Now they can finally rest in peace." Velma says.

"I can't believe all this and without our video tape no one else will either. I've got nothing for my show." Daphne says sadly.

"Yea and the police will never believe this story either." Alexis says.

"Don't be so sure. I'm detective Beau Neville. Been working undercover investigating the island disappearances." Beau says showing a badge.

"Jinkies! So that's why you were digging around." Velma says.

"Yes mam. Just trying to dig up evidence. Not positive my superiors will buy this story though." Beau says.

"Beau? Um Detective Neville have you ever been on tv?" Daphne asks as Beau picks up Simone's necklace.


	76. Heading home

"Wow that is a beautiful sight." Alexis says as she and cat man are standing on the boat dock holding hands while looking at the sunset.

"Not as beautiful as my beautiful wife." Cat Man says as he kisses Alexis on her lips making her blush slightly.

"Looks like we're leaving." Alexis says getting the others attention as they start heading for the boat.

"Hey has anyone seen Scooby?" Space Man asks.

"He's picking a batch of peppers for the road." Shaggy says as he gets out of the mystery machine after parking it on the boat.

"You might wanna go get him." Demon says as they get on the boat.

"Come on Scoob!" Shaggy shouts as the boat starts to leave with Scooby running after it with a basket of peppers in his mouth. As Scooby tries to get on the boat his foot gets caught in the dock. Seeing this Alexis gives Scooby a hand and bends the water lifting him up onto the boat.

"Rhew. Ranks Alexis." Scooby says.

"No problem Scooby." Alexis says as Shaggy comes over with some sandwiches.

"Look what I got for you old buddy. We're finally gonna have a nice peaceful meal." Shaggy says as he hands Scooby a sandwich and walks off.

"Well I'm glad for you two. Cya later." Alexis says as she walks off with Cat Man.


End file.
